Col & Mrs Brandon
by Drusilla Dax
Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home... Complete
1. Coming Home

Title: Col. & Mrs Brandon [Series: Sense & Sensibility] 

Author: Drusilla Dax (drusilladax@free.fr) 

Pairing: Colonel Christopher Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edward Ferrars/Elinor Dashwood

Rating: U 

Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home... 

Disclaimer: I'm _just_ playing with other people's toys. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers will be adopted by my family (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!). 

Inspiration: Emma Thompson (_Sense & Sensibility, The Diaries_; p. 32): "Can't rely on Austen for a snog, that's for sure."; (id.; p. 70): "a man thawing out after having been in a fridge for twenty years." 

A/N: Since the purpose of this work is entertainment, I will use elements from the novel _and_ from the 1995 film. For example, I use the name given in the novel for the Colonel's ward: Eliza Williams, and not Beth. 

Where to find it: my group [], ff.net [] 

Readers: Starkindler, Joyce and Stephanie. Thanks a lot!!! I'm _really_ nervous about starting this! The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Col. & Mrs Brandon**   
  


Coming Home   
  
  
  
  
  


Elinor Dashwood had just accepted to marry Edward Ferrars. He was still kneeling before her; he had heard her accepting him, yet, he found it hard to believe that such simple words as "I will marry you, Edward" could set his life to right. After the ordeal that his existence had become, it felt nearly unbelievable that happiness could be his. He had truly thought that he had lost Elinor and that, his honour commanding him, he would marry a woman for whom he no longer had feelings. 

Now, he had been offered a living. He was finally getting the quiet lifestyle he had dreamt of, and Elinor would share his life. 

Edward realized that he was still holding Elinor's hand and that her fingers were rather cold. He reflected that the emotions through which he had put her in a matter of minutes could easily explain that. 

With shining eyes, he brought her hand to his lips. Elinor tried to resist, because she had been gardening and she knew some earth was still clinging to her fingernails, but Edward smiled and she stopped resisting. 

'Thank you,' Edward finally said. 

He rose to his feet and, still holding her hand, as if he was afraid that she would change her mind if he let her go, he helped her up. 

Elinor had not wiped her tears. Sensibility had washed through her as a broken dam; she had exploded with relief when Edward said that there was no Mrs Edward Ferrars at Longstaple, then she had surrendered to pure joy when the man she loved had proposed to join their lives. 

Edward took one handkerchief from his coat and Elinor took the one he had given her from her pocket. They looked at each other and smiled. 

'You kept it. Thank you, Elinor,' he whispered in awe. 

She nodded and smiled again. 

With the handkerchief she had kept, she wiped away her tears and put the linen that was so precious to her back into her pocket. 

Suddenly, Edward seemed to remember that his fiancée had a family and that they should share their happiness with them, so he asked, 'Shouldn't we go and look for your mother and sisters?' 

Elinor thought that, for once in her life, she wanted something for herself, something she would not share with her family - not yet. 

'Would you go out for a short walk with me?' she asked, astonished to be suddenly so bold and unreasonable. 

Edward simply bowed.   
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, in the garden, Mrs Dashwood and her two other daughters were waiting for Elinor and Edward to confirm the good news. 

Margaret had seen Edward kneeling before her eldest sister, but, after all, he might have been begging for forgiveness. Margaret's romantic soul had decided that Edward was to become her brother-in-law soon, but Mrs Dashwood and Marianne needed confirmation before they would allow themselves to rejoice entirely. 

Since Margaret was still perched in her tree-house, Marianne decided to make the most of that useful position and she asked her sister, 'What are they doing now?' 

Yet, the fiancés had gone out using the backdoor and Margaret could see no one. 

'I cannot tell. I cannot see them in the parlour!' the young girl exclaimed, utterly disappointed. 

'Shall we?...' Marianne's voice trailed off, but with her hand she was pointing towards the Cottage. 

Mrs Dashwood dried her tears of happiness and she nodded firmly. After all, her gentle Elinor deserved some joy in her life and, as her mother, she needed to share that joy. 

Margaret jumped off her house, frightening her mother in the process, and she followed the two women back inside their home. 

While they saw for themselves that the parlour was deserted and that there was no one in the dining-room, Margaret ran into the kitchen and there Betsy told her that she had seen Miss Dashwood leave the house with Mr Ferrars. 

Margaret brought back this news to her mother and sister. 

'They must have gone for a walk towards the river,' Marianne guessed. 

'How romantic!' exclaimed the young Margaret. The girl was delighted with the whole situation and totally oblivious that her relatives were still in doubt about the engagement. 

In spite of it, Mrs Dashwood's eyes were shining again. She knew that Elinor would never be like her or like Marianne, but she prayed that her walk would, indeed, be romantic and mark her soul for the rest of her years in the most pleasant way.   
  
  
  
  
  


Mrs Dashwood's wish was being fulfilled, as, after chatting about Edward's misguided engagement to Miss Lucy Steele and about his duty towards his mother - whatever she had done to him - and about his misplaced jealousy towards Colonel Brandon whom he thought had feelings for Elinor, Edward gave Elinor her very first kiss on a bridge under which two swans were harmoniously swimming. 

'Edward!' she exclaimed, when he freed her lips. 

'Forgive me?' he said with a huge smile. 

She blushed some more and whispered, 'Always.' 

They resumed their walk back to Elinor's home where they would have to start sharing their happiness with the rest of the world. 

'You were absolutely wrong about me and Colonel Brandon, and I think you will understand why when you meet him. He should arrive soon,' she declared. 

'Would you enlighten me, dear Elinor?' 

'Well, he has taken to writing to our mother quite regularly. When he deals with me, he acts as a distant relative would. He doesn't behave with Margaret as if she were merely a child and she worships him for that, but...' 

'But?' 

'You might have noticed the piano in our parlour. It was sent by the Colonel two days ago,' she announced. 

'Oh,' he said, then he understood the full implications of what his fiancée had just said and he added, 'Oh! Dear God! How wrong I was! You must think that you have accepted a man without much wit.' 

She tenderly pressed the arm he had offered her and smiled as she answered, 'My own brother made the same mistake and it seems that many thought the Colonel would be interested in me. First because our spirits are very much alike and because the age difference is less important between us. Yet, as Mrs Jennings put it one day, he is besotted with Marianne.' 

'How does your sister feel about this situation?' Edward enquired. 

'Since she's been told of Willoughby's engagement and after her fever, she has changed a lot. Colonel Brandon is the one who rode away in the night to bring her her mother. Since the morning when, healed at last, she opened her eyes, she's been making amends and she sees the world with new eyes. She now understands how rude and unkind she was at times. And she understands that Colonel Brandon has been a steady rock throughout the tempest of her emotions. Since we've been able to bring her back home, the Colonel took his old quarters at the Park - for which Sir John must be hopeful, even if we steal his friend away from him - so he can visit Marianne each day. I think our Marianne may soon understand that Willoughby's love would have consumed her, while the Colonel would dedicatedly take care of her,' Elinor said, full of hope for her sister and her possible future happiness. 

They had almost reached the Cottage when Edward stole another kiss from Elinor. 

Elinor's cheeks were still burning when they walked into Barton Cottage. 

Margaret ran to them and cried, 'Elinor! Edward!' 

Elinor took her younger sister in her arms and tried to show her how to behave properly, though she knew the girl was more like Marianne and had been allowed to do whatever pleased her for too long to ever become a tame lady. 

Margaret was pointedly looking at Edward and Elinor, begging for confirmation, but Elinor dragged her into the parlour where their mother was trying to sew and Marianne was practising the song Colonel Brandon had sent. 

As soon as Marianne heard her sister's step, she stopped playing and Mrs Dashwood's fingers stopped in mid-movement. 

The slightest nod from Elinor sent Edward to Mrs Dashwood's side where he asked for her consent. 

Elinor was beaming and her sisters were grinning with joy - though Marianne was adding some tears. 

Mrs Dashwood discarded her work and, forgetting herself, held Edward as if he were her own son and the dearest being to her heart. The young man was slightly surprised, but he reflected that it was a charming way to give consent. 

Marianne kept crying and laughing and smiling. She finally rose and went to embrace her sister. 

Margaret was sent to ask for tea from Betsy and they all sat down. Mrs Dashwood stayed in her chair, Marianne went back to her piano, and Elinor sat timidly next to Edward on the sofa. When she came back, Margaret sat in Elinor's chair. 

At last, they could discuss Edward's extraordinary luck at being freed from such a calculating woman as Mrs Robert Ferrars - with his honour intact. Edward even showed his fiancée the strange letter in which the now Mrs Ferrars released him from his engagement. The style was plain and the grammar unforgivable - especially for the niece of a scholar, but Elinor did not comment upon that. The dear soul even refrained from stating aloud that Mrs Ferrars, after having teased her about her secret engagement with Edward when she had perfectly understood that Elinor truly was in love with him, had tried to torture her one last time when she had met Thomas and had announced her wedding with _Mr Ferrars_. Elinor had too much sense to be angry with such a devious creature. 

Throughout their conversation, Mrs Dashwood kept beaming, Marianne was sobbing with happiness in her cup of tea, and young Margaret could not stop smiling at the prospect of gaining a brother, and such a charming one. 

'You have not been to Delaford, yet?' Mrs Dashwood enquired. 

'No, Ma'am. When I received Mrs Ferrars's letter in Oxford, I left immediately and I rode straight here. I have been exchanging posts with Colonel Brandon, but I shall be honoured and enchanted to thank him for making me a truly happy man,' Edward answered. 

'He should be here soon, and I'm certain that he'll be delighted with you. The Colonel said that he would wait for you before he ordered any change in your new home,' Mrs Dashwood said. 

'I will have to thank him for that as well. Maybe you could join us and give us your mind, Miss Dashwood. After all, this will be your home,' Edward offered. 

Elinor blushed again, but nodded, and Marianne sobbed and tried to hide behind her cup. For once, her elder sister smiled with fondness at her sensibility. 

'You should stay here with us, Edward. Elinor could thus enjoy your company and I could get to know you better. You will become my son in... When do you plan to marry?' Mrs Dashwood asked. 

Edward turned towards Elinor and thought that they had not spoken of a day for their wedding. 

'I cannot impose a home full of workers to Miss Dashwood, so I guess we cannot decide before we know when I can move in and Miss Dashwood after me,' he reflected. 

Elinor nodded. It was a very logical conclusion, indeed. 

'Will you stay with us?' Margaret eagerly asked. 

'I would not impose my presence into your home; I could...' but Edward was interrupted by Marianne, who, still sobbing, managed to say, 'Stay with us, dear Edward!' 

Another nod from Elinor and he accepted. 

Mrs Dashwood decided that a week was a minimum for his stay. 

Margaret was sent to Betsy once more so that she would prepare the only guest-room of the Cottage for Edward. 

The living of Delaford was then discussed and Edward discovered much, thanks to Elinor who had paid extreme attention when Colonel Brandon had spoken of the dwelling place he was giving to the man she loved. At the time, she had cherished that information as the only links she could allow herself to have with Mr and Mrs Edward Ferrars. Now she could give details to Edward about _their_ future home. 

Elinor thought that she would work on convincing Edward to obtain his mother's grace so that she might help them with their income. She knew that he would understand the necessity of increasing the three hundred and fifty pounds a-year that they would have between them. Elinor hoped that Robert's wedding with Lucy would be favourable for Edward. Yet, their situation was insecure because Elinor knew that Edward's engagement with her would not be welcomed by Mrs Ferrars and that her eldest son would have to write a letter of proper submission and regain his mother's trust in order to really secure their happiness. Elinor guessed that Edward would despise to do all this, but his sense of duty for them would make him do the right thing - little did she know that her own brother would recommend this exact strategy towards Mrs Ferrars but in three weeks!   
  
  
  
  
  


They shared a light, but pleasant supper. 

When the sun started to set, Marianne blanched: there was no sign and no news of Colonel Brandon. 

Mrs Dashwood told her that he might have had to visit his ward whose health was, unhappily, not very good. Eliza Williams was not properly recovering from childbirth, and the Colonel feared that, like her mother, her betrayed heart would somehow fail her. 

Margaret said that he might be hunting or fishing with Sir John. 

Edward was the one to cheer Marianne when he suggested that the Colonel might be looking for something for them, some new song, maybe... 

'Elinor, do you think that Colonel Brandon might have been delayed for that reason?' she asked, ready to believe what her sister would tell her. 

'I do remember you telling him one day that you didn't know any duets. Maybe he's looking for some cheerful piece that would allow him to show you that he can play as well as you do,' Elinor gently teased her younger sister. 

Marianne blushed as she remembered that day at Barton Park. Now she realized how kind Colonel Brandon had been since the very first moment when he had met her, while she had been so unfair with him. Suddenly, she understood how lucky she was that he had remained faithful to his first impression, and at the same time she feared that his patience with her had come to an end and that he would not come back, ever. 

That night, the only ones to sleep quietly were Betsy and Thomas: they were happy for Miss Dashwood, but they did not lose sleep because of her engagement, and Margaret, who was happy, but too young to be troubled. 

Edward and Elinor started planning their future, and both reflected in their own rooms that the events of the day deserved to be written in red. 

Mrs Dashwood tossed and turned in her bed. She was overjoyed for Elinor and slightly worried about the Colonel. 

Marianne feared that something had happened to the Colonel, or that he had decided to stay away from Barton Cottage, and she didn't know what she feared most.   
  
  
  
  
  


On the following day, some time after breakfast, Edward and Elinor decided to take Marianne out for a walk, for nothing could quiet her, not even practicing the song that the Colonel had sent with his last letter. 

Mrs Dashwood had resumed her sewing when Margaret, who had taken position into her tree-house in spite of her mother, shouted, 'Colonel!' Mrs Dashwood heard a horse galloping towards the Cottage. 

Once more, Margaret had forgotten all good manners and she had run towards Colonel Brandon. 

'We've missed you! So much has happened!' she joyfully shouted. 

The Colonel could not control his smile. No one could resist the cheerfulness of the younger sister of the woman he had come to love dearly. 

'Good morning, Margaret! I have been slightly delayed in town, but you couldn't have missed me that much,' he gently said, trying to teach her some manners without making it obvious or annoying. 

'If you had been here yesterday, you would already know that Elinor is engaged and Marianne was worried about you. Did you bring her some duet?' Margaret eagerly asked. 

The Colonel barely registered that Miss Dashwood was engaged to be married; all he could think of was that this innocent child had given him hope. All of a sudden, he felt as if his heart was trying to escape his ribcage, and it was painful. Those feelings were making him react as a young man, but he no longer was one and he prayed that Margaret was not mistaken. 

All he thought of asking was, 'Why a duet?' 

'Elinor said something about Marianne, you and a duet and Marianne seemed to remember that very clearly.' Margaret realized that she had probably said too much again and she begged, 'You will not tell them, Colonel?' 

He offered her a small smile and shook his head. As he walked with her to the Cottage, he remembered to ask, 'To whom is Miss Dashwood engaged?' 

'To Edward Ferrars!' Margaret announced proudly. 

'Edward Ferrars? But I thought...' he stopped. 

'I see that Margaret told you the good news. Good morning, Colonel,' Mrs Dashwood greeted him. 

'Good morning, Mrs Dashwood. I thought that Mr Ferrars was engaged to a Miss Lucy Steele?' 

Margaret foresaw an _adult_ conversation and she fled back to her tree. 

Mrs Dashwood told the Colonel what happened between Mrs Ferrars, that was Miss Steele, and Edward. She told him that as soon as he was free he ran to Elinor and that she had welcomed him in their family. 

The Colonel was absolutely delighted to contribute to the happiness of his good friend, Miss Dashwood, and he told her mother so. 

Mrs Dashwood was about to mention Marianne when the fiancés came back to the Cottage. 

'Colonel Brandon!' exclaimed Elinor. 

'Miss Dashwood,' he said, bowing. 

She curtseyed in answer and said, 'I guess my mother told you my good fortune. Allow me to introduce you to Mr Edward Ferrars.' 

'How do you do?' Edward said, bowing and smiling. 

'How do you do?' answered the Colonel, bowing and smiling as well. 

Both men were observing each other when Marianne rushed into the parlour. 

'Colonel Brandon! You're back! Thank God! I was afraid that...' she stopped for she was panting too much. When Margaret had spotted them coming back, she had run to Marianne who was walking behind Elinor and Edward to tell her that the Colonel was there. Marianne had run to the Cottage and she was out of breath. 

The Colonel ran to her side and said, extremely surprised to see for himself that Margaret seemed to have been perfectly right, 'Miss Marianne, if I had known that my being delayed would disturb you so greatly, I would have come back sooner.' 

Marianne was still panting and she was very pale. The Colonel feared that she might faint and he gently led her towards the sofa. He helped her sit down and, when she kept his hand in hers, he blinked with surprise. 

'Will you forgive me, Miss Marianne?' he murmured. 

She looked deep down in his eyes and solemnly said, 'No, Colonel, it is I who must beg for forgiveness and for being a silly girl. When you went to town you promised you wouldn't stay away long and I overreacted once more. Can you forgive me?' 

He pressed her hand imperceptibly and nodded. She had rendered him speechless. He had commanded soldiers in countless battles, and he couldn't say a single word to this young lady. 

Edward and Elinor traded a look and Mrs Dashwood resumed her beaming.   
  
  
  
  
  


There was not enough room for both Edward Ferrars and Christopher Brandon, and the Colonel let Edward claim the privilege of first comer and have the only guest-room. 

Yet, he was invited to stay with them as much as he could. 

Sir John teased him endlessly when he came back to Barton Park very late at night and left early in the morning so he could share the Dashwoods and Edward's breakfast. 

Discreetly encouraged by Margaret, who was starting to pay attention to his sensible lessons, the Colonel asked Marianne if she would accept to play a duet with him. 

When she answered, 'With all my heart, Colonel, but you will have to teach me one, for I _really_ do not know any,' the Colonel thought that feeling his heart beat so hard was the most delicious thing ever.   
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued...   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Sensibility and Sense

Title: Col. & Mrs Brandon, 2/? [Series: Sense & Sensibility] 

Author: Drusilla Dax (drusilladax@free.fr) 

Pairings: Colonel Christopher Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edward Ferrars/Elinor Dashwood 

Rating: U to R18 (except in the fanfiction version that won't have the R18 chapters) 

Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home... 

Disclaimer: I'm just playing with other people's toys. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers will be adopted by my family (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!). 

A/N: See chapter 1 for additional information. (Readers and reviewers on fanfiction should not worry, though this work is in progress, I always finish what I start, and the delay is explained by the fact that I'm writing other fics at the same time.) 

Readers: Starkindler, Joyce and Stephanie. Thanks a lot! The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those.   
  
  
  
  
  


Col. & Mrs Brandon   
  


Sensibility and Sense   
  
  
  
  
  


'Will you have a word with me, my friend?' Sir John Middleton asked Colonel Brandon as he came back from Barton Cottage. 

The Colonel nodded and followed Sir John into the parlour. 

Brandon knew this ritual; it was not the first time Sir John had decided to obtain information, get a confession - or cheer him up. 

He remembered how miserable he'd felt after he'd been sent away from the woman he loved while she was given in marriage to his brother. He had been sent to a regiment that was stationed on the other side of the world, and it felt almost as if he'd been sent into another life - except that he remembered quite vividly what he had left behind in England. 

Sir John had taken it upon himself to protect the young officer who was behaving as if he would be happy to die outside of their barracks. Brandon was always shielding his men, but _he_ took great risks. Sir John decided to invite the young man in his quarters in the evenings, and with the help of some liquor and the healing power of time, he was told the story of Brandon's lost love. 

The slightly older man had become a real friend. He'd helped Brandon when he searched for Eliza. He'd always been there when Brandon thought he would finally break down. 

The Colonel clearly had in mind - even today - most of their talks. Sir John's soothing words were those of a brother and his actions those of a father - even if Brandon was still embarrassed to have accepted a most strange gift that his friend forced into his life. Yet, he hastily dismissed the memory and concentrated on the present scenery. 

Lady Middleton was nowhere to be seen, and the numerous children were silent, or maybe already sent to bed. Sir John's best sherry had been placed by the chessboard with only two glasses, therefore Brandon knew that his friend, his wife, and Mrs Jennings - though she was still in town - had decided that they had been patient enough and that they wanted to have information about his visits to the Dashwoods at Barton Cottage. 

Sir John motioned to him to sit down, and Brandon knew that there was absolutely no escaping his inquisitive friend. He settled in his chair while a glass was being poured for him by his host. 

Sir John opened their game of chess and asked his first question, 'Tell me, Brandon, what are the latest news about Ferrars?' 

The man in front of him had taught him all he knew about strategy, and the Colonel saw that his friend would first inquire about the future situation of Miss Dashwood, and then ask what his battleplan was to catch Miss Marianne and propose to her. 

Brandon moved a pawn and said, 'From the discussions we've had, I know that the man misses his family. It seems that his heartless sister has been the one most neutral in this affair. He cannot fully understand how and why his mother rejected him for trying to be an honourable man and keeping his word to a lady he no longer loved. He's deeply surprised that his brother married the woman to whom he had been secretly engaged, when it became obvious that she is cunning and too ambitious for her gender.' 

'What does Ferrars plan to do?' Sir John wondered. 

'I'm truly sorry for him. I've noticed that he and Miss Dashwood are spending more time counting over and over their allowances than actually planning their wedding.' 

'Your heart will be your doom, my friend,' Sir John answered, endangering a bishop with his next move. 

'If Mrs Ferrars valued honour, her eldest son would not be wondering if he hasn't made yet another mistake by proposing to Miss Dashwood - because he fears he might have offered a poor alliance - and if the late Mr Dashwood had been more considerate, his widow and daughters would not be calculating what they can or cannot afford.' 

'And?' he prompted Brandon. 

The Colonel sighed and confessed, 'If my father had not forced Eliza to marry my brother, and if I hadn't been their sole heir, my situation would not be much better than theirs today.' 

'How is your situation, not monetary-wise, of course?' 

'Your strategy is not as good on the board: check!' 

'Brandon, you will not escape and you know it. I can read your emotions on your face. You know you can confide in me.' 

'Yes, I know,' he sighed again. 'Yet, you have peculiar ways of helping me, hence my reluctance.' 

'Are you still angry with me for what I did when we were stationed in Dark Point?' Sir John wondered. 

'I have never been angry with you! I was disgusted with me. I never thought I would react that way, not when Eliza was the only one I could think of and...' Brandon's voice trailed off. 

Sir John knew that he wouldn't add another word; the man could be so exasperating. He tutted and gave Brandon a look that invited him to play his next move and answer the question. 

'I do not know what my situation is. Maybe I've been thinking too much about all this,' the Colonel said as he made a knight attack one of Sir John's castles. 

Sir John snorted in his glass and declared, 'Let us take things in order. How is Mrs Dashwood disposed towards you?' 

Though mere candlelight was the only source of luminosity in the room, now that the night had fallen, Brandon's blush was obvious. Sir John was delighted to see that his dear comrade seemed to be slowly waking up from a long nightmare since Miss Marianne had totally recovered from her illness, thus chasing away the dreadful memory of Eliza's death. Even if he was burning to know the reason of such a violent reaction in Brandon - a reaction he would have fought against if anyone else had been present - Sir John waited for his friend to be ready to confide in him. 

'While I was bringing Mrs Dashwood to the bedside of Miss Marianne, she could talk of nothing but her beloved daughter. Miss Dashwood had written to warn her that they would be coming back earlier than was expected, but she had told her mother only the strictest minimum.' 

'Did you have to explain what that scoundrel of Willoughby had done?' 

'Some of it, but I guess that she might not have been listening to me. She inquired more about the condition of Miss Marianne than about the reasons and series of events which had provoked her fever. I told her my fears about her daughter's recovery. I guess she might have taken my statement for a confession of some sort,' Brandon admitted. 

'Wasn't it?' Sir John inquired. 

'When I left Miss Dashwood and Dr Harris, I truly thought that Miss Marianne would never open her eyes again and that I was bringing her mother to her death bed.' 

'But?' Sir John encouraged him. 

'Mid-way from Cleveland, Mrs Dashwood's fears seemed to leave her. She has great faith in the strength of her daughters, and Miss Marianne proved her mother right.' 

'My friend, this is the slowest discussion we've had in the last decade,' complained Sir John, as he saw his last bishop fall under his opponent's move. 

'Maybe because I still cannot believe that in the carriage, Mrs Dashwood encouraged me to woo Miss Marianne should she survive to her fever.' 

'Did she?' 

Brandon nodded. 

'You're not telling me everything, my friend!' 

'I thought...' his voice trailed off. 

'Speak, Brandon!' 

'I was convinced that her mother's heart had used that trick to cheer herself up. It could have been a silly kind of vow: if Miss Marianne survived this fever, she would promote our marriage. I didn't take her seriously in the beginning. Then I went back to Delaford, and I had plenty of time to think of what Mrs Dashwood had said. I had little to do while I was there, but to calculate the disproportion between thirty-six and seventeen. Yet, when I took to visiting Barton, upon Mrs Dashwood's insistence, she repeated her offer to sing my praise to Miss Marianne, and she encouraged me in every possible way,' confided Brandon. 

'I already told you that Miss Marianne would be fortunate to win the affection of a man like you.' 

'I'm old enough to be her father.' 

'Hardly. And that's not the point here, my friend... So, her mother has seen your feelings for Miss Marianne and she's encouraging you to seek her hand. What does Miss Dashwood say? I guess this brilliant young lady gave you some sound advice, did she not?' 

'Well, Miss Dashwood is very different from her mother and sisters. She was rather quiet at Barton Cottage; I thought it was because she was relieved to see her younger sister steadily recovering. Now I understand that this poor lady's heart was eaten by the prospect of knowing that the man she loved was married to another he no longer loved, and but a few miles away from her because of me. At that time, she must have hated me for interfering with her life,' the Colonel explained. 

'And now?' Sir John wondered. 

'She made it clear that my behaviour since we met has passed her seal of approval and that she would welcome me into her family.' 

'Excellent, my friend! I guess that if Miss Dashwood had been your foe, instead of your ally, there was nothing you could have done in the Dashwoods' household. I know how Margaret feels about you, for she is as forward as a boy and speaks her mind, come what may. Now, how does the lady in your heart react to your attentions?' 

'You can hardly call what I did attentions,' Brandon argued. 

'You're the one who went out under the rain and found her when she wandered away, you rode into the night to fetch her mother, and you came to visit them when her mother called you. You're going to see them every day, and Margaret told me about the pianoforte. Miss Marianne is passionate, she's young, but she's not stupid. Has she given you any favourable sign?' 

'In the first days, before I went away to town, I found her deeply changed. Her welcome was extremely kind, but I considered that this was only due to an excess of politeness, and maybe because I had brought her mother to her side. Her gentle friendship is already such a reward in itself. When the weather allowed it, I placed her chair in the yard and lead her outside to breathe some fresh air. On her way to her tree-house, Margaret brought her sister one of her books, but Miss Marianne was too tired; I offered to read aloud and it became a routine. It appears that we like the same kind of works and that my diction agrees with her ears. I enjoyed those moments immensely,' the Colonel admitted. 

'Excellent!' Sir John paused and added, 'Check, my friend! And what else?' 

'Well, when I came back, she was...' Brandon stopped abruptly. 

'You make me feel like a priest in a girls' convent!' 

That incongruous image made Brandon chuckle. He drank some of the flavourful sherry and resumed his confession. 'She was happy to see me, and for one brief moment I dreamt that she wasn't merely relocating her affection out of gratitude.' 

Sir John moved his queen and announced, 'Checkmate! Brandon, my friend, if you were not so dear to my heart and if I didn't know what a gentleman you are, I would most certainly proclaim you the biggest fool in the Empire. Miss Marianne misplaced her heart once, and she has been an ungrateful young lady at times, and she also may be too vehement as well, but - I repeat - she is not stupid. Did it occur to you that her illness might have made the scales fall off her eyes? Did it cross your mind that her very passionate nature might have made her see through your armour? Don't you think that you both deserve some happiness? Don't you think it's time to have faith and open your heart to this young woman whom you've come to love as dearly as you once loved Miss Williams? Could you refuse to court her and risk having her fall into the clutches of another Willoughby?' 

Brandon gasped and Sir John knew he had found the right words. 

Of course, he would have to encourage his friend some more, but he didn't doubt that his mother-in-law and Mrs Dashwood would be willing to help - till Miss Marianne fully stepped in and accepted the Colonel as a suitor. 

The Colonel noticed that their glasses were empty, the pieces back on the board and the candles almost burnt down; Sir John's timing had been perfect once more. 

Sir John wished him pleasant dreams, but Brandon spent many hours thinking of Miss Marianne. Her entire family was favourable to his courtship, and all his friends, who were dearer to his heart than his own family had been, were supporting him. 

However, what was slowly convincing Brandon that worse things could happen to Miss Marianne other than marrying him was that she could meet another Willoughby. How could he fail another lady, when he had not been able to protect either Eliza or her daughter? 

The Colonel decided to have faith, but he would move slowly, giving Miss Marianne the opportunity to decide whether his company was something she could abide till death would part them.   
  
  
  
  
  


On the following morning, the Colonel rode to Barton Cottage. Sir John did not comment on the fact that he left even earlier than the previous days, but Lady Middleton had a small smile that proved that her husband had reported their conversation and that she knew to which conclusions the Colonel had come during the night. 

When he arrived, Mrs Dashwood and her eldest daughter were chatting in the parlour. Edward Ferrars, Miss Marianne and Margaret were nowhere to be seen. 

Brandon knew that the topic must be important, because the two ladies didn't move to greet him at the door, as if they had not even heard his horse on the road. He feared that this might be connected to Miss Marianne, or that, now that he had made up his mind, the Dashwoods had reconsidered their prior offer to welcome him into their family, and he felt his heart beat faster. He was too old to be afraid like a mere boy. However, when he heard Miss Dashwood speak the name of her youngest sister as he approached the door of the Cottage, he couldn't help but sigh with relief; then he smiled and thought that Miss Marianne must have involuntarily made some kind of magic on his old heart. 

As he was knocking on the door, Edward came down from the guest-room and they bowed their greetings. 

'Good morning, Colonel.' 

'Good morning, Ferrars.' 

Hearing them speak in the hall, Mrs and Miss Dashwood joined them. 

'Colonel, Edward, do take your seats in the dining-room while I warn Betsy that we're ready. Elinor, would you fetch your sisters, please, Darling?' Mrs Dashwood said. 

'Yes, of course, Mama,' Elinor obediently answered as she was already on her way to the first floor. 

Edward let the Colonel go into the room first and they sat down at the places Mrs Dashwood had given them at their small round table. Each gentleman had a seat next to her. Edward was on her left; Marianne sat on his left, then Elinor, Margaret, and the Colonel. 

Though their conditions and education were very different and their past history was much contrasting, the gentlemen were in very good opinion of each other. Their identical sense of honour and their manner of thinking gave birth to a mutual regard that would bloom in a true, solid and steady friendship when they became the husbands of two sisters who were so fond of each other. There were even less dissimilarities between the Colonel and Edward than between Marianne and Elinor, and the gentlemen were bound to develop cordial relations. 

The Colonel had been touched by Edward's sense of duty. The younger man really appreciated the living he'd been offered, though the Colonel's offer might have initially disrupted his happiness when Brandon - unaware of Edward and Elinor's affection - thought he was helping a man of honour. 

Edward had not yet been to Delaford, but with the information Elinor had given him and with the details the Colonel was adding, Edward could start to imagine his future home. 

When Mrs Dashwood came back into the room, the Colonel was telling Edward that they could go together to Delaford when he wished. 

Both men rose and waited for their hostess to settle between them before sitting down again. 

'My dear Colonel, I hope you are not planning to rob my house of such good friends. I have yet to become better acquainted with Edward,' she paused, 'and I think you promised Marianne a duet, and I haven't heard you play yet.' 

'Ma'am, I would be a pitiful friend if I were to act that way, but I was thinking of Miss Dashwood's happiness, and some work has to be done which I cannot order without Ferrars's advice,' he answered. 

'Thank you, Colonel; I know how kind you are. This house is going to be very sad when you're away from us. We're going to miss the both of you,' she hinted. 

Assured once more that she had not changed her mind towards him, the Colonel decided to trust Sir John's strategy, and taking a deep breath, he said, 'I remember that I still owe you an invitation to Delaford, Ma'am, since your first visit was ruined. Would you give me the honour of visiting my home, so that I could properly thank you for your hospitality? I know that Mrs Jennings intends to come back soon to Barton Park and she would certainly join you with Sir John and Lady Middleton. Miss Dashwood could start making plans with Ferrars, Margaret would enjoy the park, and I hope Miss Marianne would enjoy the pianoforte.' 

Mrs Dashwood was positively beaming when she accepted the invitation. 

Edward looked at the Colonel and offered him a warm smile. 

The Colonel felt... alive. 

The sisters entered the room at that moment and their mother announced the good news. Marianne offered a smile to the colonel that gave him some more hope that Sir John might be right - again. 

Even though they pleasantly discussed their future plans, Edward and the Colonel noticed that their young captain Margaret looked a bit pale this morning, and she was very much silent and unusually quiet. 

When Elinor suggested that Marianne accompanied Edward and the Colonel for a short walk - maybe toward the river, the gentlemen understood that some family issue that did not concern them was to be discussed in private, and they obeyed Miss Dashwood's veiled order.   
  
  
  
  
  


As a very improper chaperon, but very efficient friend, Edward walked faster than Marianne and the Colonel, so that they could chat freely. 

Brandon noticed that Marianne was stealing glances towards the Cottage, and though he knew she was still very much like the exuberant young lady he had fallen for, this behaviour was strange enough for him to start worrying that some misfortune might have befallen his friends. 

'Is anything wrong, Miss Marianne? Is there anything I can do?' he asked softly. 

She looked at him with fondness, pressed the arm he had offered her to walk, and whispered, 'No, Colonel. There's nothing wrong. I just...' she stopped, unable to decide if it would be proper to have such a talk with a man, and a man to whom she was not related - at least, not yet. While she wondered where that thought had come from, the Colonel gently placed his free hand on hers and said, 'You can tell me anything, Miss Marianne.' 

Suddenly, she looked at him with shining eyes, and he worried that he had made a terrible mistake, but she took his hand in hers and asked, 'Would you... Would you really let me open my heart, without making fun of my innocence, and help me understand the world better? Would you answer my questions?' 

'As a friend?' he wondered, his voice almost croaking with emotion. 

Marianne could feel the fire in her cheeks and she was certain that her blush was hideous, especially since she was wearing her eggshell gown. She could not answer him and look him in the eyes, because she knew that her next words would be even bolder than when she had asked Willoughby to shake hands before witnesses, and Edward was nowhere to be seen. 

She looked at the ground and audaciously said, 'If I were to do this with you, I hope that it would be because you would be more than a friend.' 

She heard him gasp and waited, her heart pounding. 

'Would that be agreeable to you, Miss Marianne?' 

She had to look at him. 

Her eyes rested briefly on their joined hands, and when their eyes locked, she was the one to gasp in her turn: there was so much hope in his eyes, that her heart beat even faster, the thunder in her ears almost deafening. She had seen something she had identified with a hunger of some sort in Willoughby's eyes, but this was honest, deep, respectful, and no less ardent. She suddenly knew that she could awaken in Christopher Brandon a passion that had nothing in common with what she had imagined in Willoughby, and she wanted to take care of him and blossom, thanks to him. 

'Would you answer my questions?' she repeated. 

He nodded, no longer trusting his voice. 

'Colonel Brandon, this is very important for me, and though I know Elinor would lecture me endlessly on the impropriety of such a request, I don't think I could accept anything else. I would like you to decide whether you would answer my questions or not. I want to share my thoughts with you, and I would like you to give me your opinion as a,' she paused, took a deep breath and ended her sentence, 'a gentleman.' 

The Colonel cleared his throat and said, 'You would like me to acknowledge your gender, but not bar you from my nature.' 

'If you find my request unladylike and if I disappointed you, I apologize, Colonel,' she said, trying to flee from his side. 

'Marianne!' he exclaimed. 

He caught up with her, took both her hands, and declared, 'Do you know how precious you are, Miss Marianne? You offer honesty and only ask for the same favour in return. I will be honoured to answer any question you might have, at any time, and I will always lend a willing ear to anything you will see fit to confide in me. You will never disappoint me and you are the most charming lady I have ever met.' 

Her eyes were shining again, so he decided to cheer her up and leant towards her to whisper, 'Now you don't want Miss Dashwood to lecture me for making you cry, do you?' 

She smiled and pressed his hands. 

'I feel that this is important to share thoughts; I am right, am I not?' she asked. 

'Yes, you are right.' 

Edward came back with a huge bouquet of wild flowers. 

'Do you think Miss Dashwood will like them?' he asked them. 

'She will be delighted, but you should bring them back to the Cottage and have Elinor or Betsy put them in a vase,' Marianne suggested. 

Edward nodded and hurried back to the Dashwoods' home. 

'I cherish flowers from the hot-house more today,' she said. 

She felt the Colonel almost stop in his track when she said so. 

They slowly walked back to Barton Cottage. 

The Colonel broke their companionable silence when he asked, 'You haven't answered my question, Miss Marianne: I hope you haven't received bad news and that everything is all right for you and your relatives.' 

She sighed and said, 'I disagree with Elinor on a minor family issue, which is what brought up my wish for sincerity between us. I understand the need for good manners, but those made Margaret cry when it could have been avoided and I was feeling caught between decorum and affection. I hope you will help me understand things better, Colonel. 

He promised to do whatever pleased her. 

When they reached the garden door, she murmured, 'You called me Marianne.' 

'It was inappropriate, forgive me.' 

'There is no offence to forgive, I liked to hear you use my name,' she answered, gently pressing his arm. 

The Colonel thought that it would not be proper to ask for such a favour before Miss Dashwood had become Mrs Edward Ferrars. He surprised himself wondering how it would feel to hear her calling him by his name. 

From the window of her bedroom, Margaret was observing them, letting tears freely roll down her cheeks. She was young, but she could see the deep affection passing between them, and she knew that much too soon, her two sisters would leave Barton Cottage. She turned around and reclaimed her place in her mother's arms. Mrs Dashwood shared most of her youngest daughter's hopes and fears. 

From the window of the parlour, Edward and Elinor spied as well. 

'I told you there might have been some happy development, my dear Elinor,' Edward said. 

Elinor simply smiled; there was nothing she wanted more than to see her sister and the Colonel happy together. 

'Will we play together at Delaford?' Marianne asked. 

'Maybe, Miss Marianne,' he answered, obviously embarrassed. 

'How so?' she inquired. 

This time definitely blushing slightly, Christopher Brandon started a confession for the second time in a day, 'I can play rather well, and this is a fact well-known to Mrs Jennings, but when she assumed that we could play together, she was somehow mistaken. I do not know any duet either and I had to order one in town when you accepted to do me the honour of playing with me.' 

'Will we learn together? I mean will we learn it together?' she said, blushing. 

He bowed. 

Though they hadn't heard a word of what passed between Marianne and the Colonel, Mrs Dashwood and Margaret cried some more, and Elinor held tight Edward's hand. 

Marianne's smile blinded the Colonel's heart. He forgot all his thoughts about their differences and concentrated on the new chance life had given him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued... 


	3. Post and Travels

Title: Col. & Mrs Brandon [Series: Sense & Sensibility] 

Author: Drusilla Dax (drusilladax@free.fr) 

Pairings: Colonel Christopher Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edward Ferrars/Elinor Dashwood 

Rating: U to R18 (except in the fanfiction version that won't have the R18 chapters) 

Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home... 

Disclaimer: I'm just playing with other people's toys. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers will be adopted by my family (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!). 

A/N: See chapter 1 for additional information. (Readers and reviewers on fanfiction should not worry, though this work is in progress, I always finish what I start, and the delay is explained by the fact that I'm writing other fics at the same time). 

Readers: Starkindler, Stephanie and Joyce. Thanks a lot! The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those.   
  
  
  
  
  


Col. & Mrs Brandon   
  


Post and Travels   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'When will you receive the duet, Colonel? Who composed it? Is it cheerful?' Marianne eagerly asked as she walked back to the Cottage with Colonel Brandon. 

He smiled warmly. She was so joyful and full of life that she was an enchantment brought into his life. 

'I ordered a piece that should be cheerful, Miss Marianne, yet appropriate for the both of us. I would not like to see your mother or Miss Dashwood angry with me. I should have received it by the time you come and visit Delaford,' he answered, letting her walk inside the Cottage first. 

She offered him a bright smile. Two of their spies came out of the parlour and there was in the eyes of Elinor something that gave further proof to the Colonel that he would be welcomed in the Dashwood family when Miss Marianne would accept him. 

'May I borrow Ferrars for a minute, Miss Dashwood? I would like to ask him something,' the Colonel said. 

Elinor turned towards Edward. His expression was more unreadable than usual, as if the Colonel had been using a code of some sort that only gentlemen could understand. 

Elinor smiled and nodded. Edward followed the Colonel outside, leaving the two sisters in the hall. 

'That was most peculiar,' Elinor declared. 

'Indeed,' agreed Marianne. 

'What had the two of you been talking about that could explain this sudden change in Colonel Brandon?' Elinor wondered. 

Marianne blushed when she remembered how bold she had been in the woods when her improvised chaperon had conveniently wandered away, leaving her alone with the Colonel. 

'Marianne?' Elinor teased her sister. 

Marianne felt her blush intensify, and the delight that danced in her beloved sister's eyes was not helping her. Marianne knew that Elinor could read her as if she were an open book, and she was slightly embarrassed. What bothered her was not that Elinor understood that she was developing feelings for the Colonel, but that she knew that her elder sister had most certainly recognized the signs that heralded those blossoming feelings. 

Marianne knew her sister well, and she knew she had to partially relate what came to pass between them during their walk; otherwise, Elinor would end up knowing how daring she had been. After the argument they had had this morning, it was the last thing Marianne wanted. 

'The Colonel told me that we would play a duet in his home at Delaford and he spoke of his invitation; then he asked Edward out,' Marianne said. 

'Have you been speaking of music all that time?' Elinor inquired, the blush of her sister indicating that the tale was not entirely told. 

Marianne was still blushing when she held her head upright, faced her sister and daringly declared, 'No, we spoke of friendship!' 

Elinor chuckled. 

'Oh, my Marianne! I'm happy for you,' Elinor said softly, a kind and happy smile illuminating her face. 

Marianne looked at her sister incredulously. Sometimes, she wondered if she would fully understand her one day; yet, once she had made that confession of some sort, Marianne felt more certain about what she felt for the Colonel, and it was definitely an inch beyond friendship. 

Elinor allowed the sensitive Marianne to press her to her bosom. Still in her younger sister's embrace, Elinor declared, 'We still do not know what prompted such a request from the Colonel.' 

'He mentioned his invitation to Delaford,' Marianne suggested. 'Maybe he wants Edward to help him with some surprise for us.' 

'I think he might be planning some surprise for _you_,' Elinor countered Marianne. 

Marianne blushed again.   
  
  
  
  
  


Elinor and Marianne were both right. 

The Colonel wanted the Dashwoods' stay to be as pleasant as possible, and he could not possibly invite them if Mrs Jennings, and Sir John and Lady Middleton were not present. The Colonel didn't exactly know when Mrs Jennings intended to come back from town, but the Colonel knew that if she came back only after the end of the season, the weather would be rather unpleasant and Miss Marianne - and her mother and sisters - would not truly have the opportunity to see the beauty of his estate, and he very much wanted the ladies to like his home. He particularly hoped that all his friends were not wrong and that he would not end up in a state worse than when he had lost Eliza. The Colonel knew that he could not afford to have his heart broken another time. He prayed that Miss Marianne would not change her mind and that the sparks of affection he had spotted in her would not fade. 

Right now, however ironical it sounded, he needed to make sure that Mrs Jennings would come back to Barton Park, and then accept his invitation to Delaford. Of course, she might prove less than discreet in the ways she would encourage him to woo Miss Marianne, but the Colonel had the strange feeling that this might be a good strategy. Of course, he would explain his plan to Sir John tonight, to make sure that he would have an ally of his gender, but the Colonel also needed Edward's help, for he felt that writing to Mrs Jennings would be a bad move - and it might be too slow. 

'What can I do for you, Colonel?' Edward asked. 

He took a deep breath and announced, 'I need your help. I understand that you might have to go to town to see your mother.' Edward almost gasped and the Colonel went on, 'I apologize for intruding in your life, but I understand your situation, Ferrars. You are a man of honour and this is the only way you have to improve your allowance.' 

'There is no need for an apology, Colonel. Too often, I forget that I can be quite naive and that most men are not. Obviously, you analyzed my situation better than I would have without the help of Miss Dashwood; I would be lost without her,' Edward confessed. 

The Colonel offered him a sad smile and said, 'I paid too high a price for my naiveté. I do wish you and Miss Dashwood didn't have to go through that experience.' 

Edward cocked his head and raised his eyebrows. 'What happened to you?' he wondered. 

'Certainly, someone must have told you,' the Colonel said. 

'Besides what Miss Dashwood told me about you when she communicated me your offer, and what you told me yourself when the Dashwoods let us talk together, I must confess that I know nothing about you,' Edward answered, wondering what the Colonel meant. 

The Colonel turned towards the Cottage and reflected that Edward had barely been introduced to Mrs Jennings and that he was engaged to Miss Dashwood, who was the embodiment of discretion; it was logical that he did not know about Eliza. 

'Of course, Miss Dashwood kept my secret,' the Colonel said smiling warmly. 

Edward did not know much about the Colonel, but he could see the changes that were taking place in the countenance of his saviour. 

'She is Miss Dashwood,' answered Edward with a matching smile. 

'I grew up with an elder brother, a sister and a ward our father had taken in, Eliza, Eliza Williams. Though I can see now that our feelings for each other were somewhat childish, if strong, we planned to elope, but we were betrayed. Whether it was malice from one of our servants, or sheer stupidity, I will never know. Eliza was given to my brother and I was sent abroad to the army.' The Colonel paused, and Edward waited for him to be ready to go on. 'I have been forced to become accustomed to the ways of the world, and that was a most painful experience, one I wish to no one.' 

'What happened to the lady?' Edward inquired. 

'She divorced my brother and fell into the clutches of some scoundrel who took advantage of her and left her when she told him she was with child. She was so alone and devastated...' the Colonel's voice trailed off. 'I finally found her; she was dying. I swore to take care of her daughter, and I failed. Should you be curious about what happened to Eliza, my ward, I would be grateful if you'd ask Miss Dashwood. She knows the whole tale and would share it with you.' 

'If I understand well, Colonel, now that Miss Marianne is, shall we say, better disposed towards you, you are reluctant to leave the region and you would like me to do something for you,' Edward announced. 

'How do you...?' the Colonel started. 

'I am naive, not blind, Colonel,' Edward said with a small smile. 

He took a deep breath and said, 'You are perfectly right. My heart has been seized by this unreasonable fear that something might happen if I were to go away now. Since you are planning to go and see your mother in town, I thought that you could use this opportunity to pay a visit to Mrs Jennings and ask her to join her daughter, Lady Middleton. It would be improper to invite the Dashwoods alone, and I would like them to see Delaford in all its glory.' 

'To be your messenger and a friend to your future happiness is the least I can do,' said Edward, with feeling, 'If I ask Miss Dashwood to help me with a letter for my mother, I might post it tomorrow and leave for London in three or four days. Does that suit you?' 

The Colonel nodded. The extent of his audacity had suddenly made him speechless. 

'Is there anything else I could do for you?' Edward asked. 

The Colonel was about to answer negatively, when he had an idea and said, 'Actually, there might be something else you could do for me...'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The post was fruitful that day. 

When Edward went back to Elinor, he told her about the Colonel's plan - with the benediction of the latter - and started to work on writing a letter. Elinor teased him, saying that she hoped the writing of his sermons would not be so laborious. 

Then, when he came back from the market, Thomas brought the post as well, and there were news from Mrs Jennings and Mr John Dashwood. 

Elinor was slightly amused to read that Mrs Jennings was obviously not as well informed as she liked to think she was, for - if she had been told that Lucy now was Mrs Robert Ferrars - she ignored yet that Edward had immediately run to Barton Cottage when he discovered that he was a free man. Elinor discovered that the cunning Lucy had kept her elopement with Robert completely secret and that she had deceived everybody. Not only had the devious creature carried on with her social life as if nothing was going on, calling at Mrs Jennings's and chatting with her of endless trifles, but also she had borrowed all her money from her sister Nancy, leaving the poor girl alone and absolutely with no resource. It was Mrs Jennings who had provided the girl with five guineas. Then, Mrs Jennings wrote the most incongruous proposition: she was encouraging Elinor to invite Edward over to Barton Cottage so that Miss Marianne could comfort him. That made the patient Elinor snort. 

'What is it, Miss Dashwood?' Edward wondered as he was struggling with composing a letter that would please his mother. 

Elinor held out Mrs Jennings's letter, inviting her fiancé to read for himself how much everybody around them thought that the Colonel would woo her, while Edward might find happiness with Marianne. 

Edward did not say a word, but he started thinking that the road from London to Barton Park might be long for him under the inquisition of Mrs Jennings. Yet, it would be a small price to pay to help the Colonel. 

Elinor let Edward read her brother's letter as well. Not only did he whine about the terrible offence that his sensible Fanny had to face because of Robert - well, mainly because of Lucy - but also he hoped that Elinor would come to regret, as he did, that Lucy had not married Edward, thus keeping the misery she brought upon their family only on one brother. What frightened Edward somehow was that John assured Elinor that neither Lucy, nor Robert, would ever again be acknowledged by Mrs Ferrars who, according to John, was suffering from this shortening in the number of the children she approved. Of course, John wrote that a letter of proper submission addressed to Fanny would be shown to their mother; John assured Elinor that he was certain that Mrs Ferrars would be grateful for such an opportunity and that she would be glad not to have lost all her sons. 

Edward was slightly angry because John hinted that he would have to act as a penitent, but Edward knew that he had committed no crime, except if being a man of honour no longer was respectful - but he was beginning to understand that it might be so. 

There were many things that Edward was ready to do for Elinor, and to help the Colonel, but his quill was becoming heavier and heavier. 

Edward waited for Mrs Dashwood, Marianne, and the Colonel to join them in the parlour and he announced, 'This letter is more difficult to write than I thought possible, and I fear that I would do a better job by word of mouth. Maybe it would be wise to go to town and beg my mother's forgiveness while I'm in the same city; thus, should she reconsider her position towards me, I could assure her of my affection.' 

Mrs Dashwood was about to protest when Elinor declared that it was a good move; she even pointed out that if he was absolved and allowed in her presence, he would be able to announce his new engagement and to plead their cause at the very same time. 

Marianne innocently confessed that if John and Fanny helped Edward - which would be profitable for her dear Elinor as well - she would truly reconsider her feelings towards them. The Colonel was forced to smile; not because Marianne was so ingenuous, but because he had been introduced to the Mr and Mrs John Dashwood and he understood what Marianne meant. 

Though Mrs Dashwood was extremely sad at the prospect of losing the company of those two fine gentlemen, there was something in her daughters that made her think that all this might be for the best. 

Elinor was optimistic about the result of Edward's journey. 

Marianne was looking forward to discovering Delaford and learning the duet that the Colonel had promised her. 

The rest of the afternoon and a good part of the evening were devoted to the planning of what they had to do. 

Edward would go to Delaford with the Colonel, and, at last, visit his future home. He would give him some first indications about the improvement that he would like to see there. While the Colonel would take care of that, he would also start planning the visit of his friends to Delaford. Meanwhile, the Dashwoods would start planning Edward and Elinor's wedding. 

Time went by swiftly, and soon Edward and the Colonel were leaving Barton Cottage for Delaford. 

Edward barely stayed at Delaford and almost directly proceeded to town.   
  
  
  
  
  


Edward succeeded in his missions. 

Fanny won him an audience from their mother, but his sister admitted in secret that their mother feared that people would judge her and brand her as being too lenient. 

'What do you mean, Fanny?' Edward wondered. 

'My dear brother, I will not discuss with you the foolishness of your association with Lucy, but you must understand that our mother can not appear to the world as a lady who changes her mind faster than the weather does,' Fanny lectured him. 

He sighed, but understood. It was all part of the game called society. 

When Edward was finally admitted to his mother's presence, it did not take him long to win her heart again. He had disappointed her, but Robert had betrayed her and it would take months and all the cunning of Mrs Robert Ferrars to have the young couple back in their mother's grace. 

'Mother, I am extremely grateful that you accept to call me your son anew, yet my heart and my honour command me to share with you what happened to me these past few weeks,' Edward said. 

Mrs Ferrars signalled him to go on with his tale. 

'I know that my engagement with Lucy, that was Miss Steele, was more than foolish, but I have been taught to keep my word, and I would have done so, even if whatever fugacious and inconsiderate feelings I had had for her were now long gone. It was all the more painful for me to be cut from your affection, because I had met a lady worthy of my affection,' he said. 

'Edward, what are you trying to tell me?' 

'When Lucy freed me of our engagement, I was free to propose to the one I really love. Happily, I have been accepted, and you will see that she is nothing like Lucy, Mother,' he explained. 

'Do I know the lady?' a very pale Mrs Ferrars inquired. 

'Yes, Mother, you do. I mean to marry Miss Dashwood, John's sister,' Edward announced, hoping that he had not made a wrong move. 

Mrs Ferrars gasped. 

'But, Edward! Miss Morton would be such a better match for you!' she exclaimed. 

'Mother, I can assure you that there is no better match than Miss Dashwood,' he said blushing. 

'How can you say so? Miss Morton is the daughter of a nobleman with thirty thousand pounds a-year, while Miss Dashwood is only the daughter of a private gentleman with no more than three hundred! There is no comparison possible!' she declared with passion. 

Edward rose, walked to his mother's seat, and knelt before her. 

'Mother, I love Miss Dashwood. I had felt some childish affection for Lucy and I was ready to keep my word, though it meant that my life would have been miserable. How could I accept Miss Morton, or anyone else, when my heart sings the name of Miss Dashwood?' he whispered, his cheek resting on his mother's lap. 

Mrs Ferrars knew that Edward was passionate - he had proved it when he refused to obey - and if she did not want to lose the son that she had just found again, she knew that she would have to submit. 

She took his chin and forced him to look at her. 

'I consent to your marriage with Miss Dashwood, but I must ask you not to proclaim it immediately. We will first make it known that I forgive you; then, in a few weeks, we will announce your engagement officially. Is that suitable, my son?' she asked. 

Edward's tears of gratitude were her answer. 

She gave him her handkerchief and was deeply embarrassed. As she ordered him to resume his seat by her, she reflected that now that Robert was inevitably endowed with a thousand pounds a-year, she must do something for Edward as well. She announced him over a cup of tea that she would arrange so that he would receive two hundred and fifty pounds a-year at the utmost. She apologized for not being able to give him more, but Elinor had taught Edward well, and the moment his mother had proclaimed the amount of money she would give them, he knew that he could marry Elinor without fearing that she would be unhappy with him. Between their income and the living of Delaford, Edward and Elinor only needed to be told that they had a house and they could give a day to the parson. 

While his mother was chatting about trifles over tea, Edward imagined with delight Elinor's reaction when he would tell her the good news, and he almost chuckled in his cup when he realized that the Colonel would be eager to make sure that the elder sister of the woman he was besotted with, as Elinor had quoted, had a nice home of which she could take possession. 

Edward greatly surprised his mother when he kissed her cheek when he left, and she reflected that it was a good thing to have at least one son.   
  
  
  
  
  


Edward took care of the additional errand for the Colonel, he wrote to Elinor and to Brandon, and he went to Mrs Jennings's. 

He had barely met her, but over a cup of tea, she inquired about him, his life, and his projects. She managed to obtain news from Barton Park and Delaford before they had finished their first cup. 

She concentrated on Barton Cottage when Edward had the opportunity of sharing his good fortune with her. 

'But, then...' she said, her voice trailing off. 

'Yes, Ma'am?' Edward said, guessing what was bothering his hostess. 

'I am delighted to hear that you are engaged to Miss Dashwood, but...' she was unable to finish her sentence once more. 

Edward was smiling broadly when he decided to join the ranks of the persons who were conspiring for the happiness of Colonel Brandon and he announced, 'Ma'am, I think I understand what you are not voicing, and I believe I am in possession of some additional information which are going to be useful to your full appreciation of the situation.' 

'What do you mean, Mr Ferrars?' she inquired, her voice quivering with anticipation and curiosity. 

'During the few days that I resided at Barton Cottage, there was not a day when Colonel Brandon did not pay a visit to the Dashwoods, and when I announced my intention to go to town to beg for my mother's forgiveness, the Colonel asked me if I could be his messenger. He means to invite you, Sir John and Lady Middleton, and the Dashwoods to his estate,' Edward said. 

Mrs Jennings savoured the pieces of information that Edward had just given her: if Miss Dashwood was engaged to Edward and that the Colonel was inviting them all to Delaford, it could only mean that he had finally decided to begin the wooing of Miss Marianne. Mrs Jennings knew that Mrs Dashwood was nearly as passionate as Marianne, but she knew that her friend would not have accepted such an invitation if Miss Marianne had not been inclined to enjoy that visit. 

Mrs Jennings wished that she were already back at Barton Park. 

'Tell me, Mr Ferrars, have you done all your errands here? Could you leave town with me in two days?' she asked. 

'Ma'am, I only came here to be a son again for my mother - a favour which I obtained - and then Colonel Brandon asked two things of me - which I have both accomplished,' Edward said. 

'Inviting me was one of them, I suppose, may I inquire what was the second?' she said. 

'Ma'am, I was to invite you and offer to escort you back, and the Colonel asked me to fetch something,' Edward teased her. 

'Would it be something to cheer our delightful Miss Marianne?' she wondered. 

'Yes, Ma'am, but this is all I will tell you, for I promised the Colonel that his secret would be safe with me,' he answered. 

She nodded and smiled as she said, 'This is a most charming development. Can you be ready to accompany me in two days, then?' 

'Yes, Ma'am, I already took my leave from my mother and I can see my sister tomorrow. I can be at your disposal in two days,' he said.   
  
  
  
  
  


Mrs Jennings wrote dozens of letters to tell her friends that she was leaving town, and she left for Barton with Edward early in the morning. 

She tried to guess what the Colonel had asked Edward to bring back for Miss Marianne, but what she imagined was far from the actual gift. 

When they reached Barton Park, Sir John and Lady Middleton were ready to answer the Colonel's invitation, and Edward rode to Delaford bearing the happiest smile ever.   
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued... 


	4. Delaford

Title: Col. & Mrs Brandon [Series: Sense & Sensibility] 

Author: Drusilla Dax (drusilladax@free.fr) 

Pairings: Colonel Christopher Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edward Ferrars/Elinor Dashwood 

Rating: U to R18 (except in the fanfiction version that won't have the R18 chapters) 

Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home... 

Disclaimer: I'm just playing with other people's toys. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers will be adopted by my family (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!). 

Readers: Starkindler, Mikee, QrYx and Stephanie. Franck helped me with the technicalities linked to the performing of a duet. Thanks a lot! The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those.   
  
  


A/N: See chapter 1 for additional information. (Readers and reviewers on fanfiction should not worry, though this work is in progress, I always finish what I start, and the delay is explained by the fact that I'm writing other fics at the same time). 

  
  


Col. & Mrs Brandon   
  


Delaford   
  
  
  
  
  


Christopher Brandon was very busy. 

He spent long hours taking care of all the small things that made up everyday life at Delaford. He kept an eye on the improvements he had ordered for Ferrars, and, with a feeling of anticipation in which eagerness and nervousness were mixed in equal parts, he organized the party he had promised. 

The Colonel wanted so much for the party to be a success that, as the appointed day was getting closer, the number of hours he could sleep at night diminished. 

He was wondering how Mrs Dashwood would behave at Delaford and how Mrs Jennings, and Sir John and Lady Middleton would react to the presence of the Dashwood daughters in his home. 

Yet, what was mainly bothering him was the numerous questions that whirled in his head, questions which all dealt with Miss Marianne. 

Colonel Brandon wondered if she would like Delaford, if she would not change her mind; he also feared the moment when she might start to expect more than respect and friendship. 

The friends of the Colonel decided to help him again, and Sir John managed to meet secretly with Ferrars, who became an active spy for Brandon's old friend. 

The two men managed to help Brandon. 

Without betraying the secrets of the Colonel, Sir John hinted, during a discussion in the rose garden, that the Colonel might have to be encouraged in his wooing Miss Marianne from time to time. Ferrars had simply bowed, and he undertook discreetly encouraging his protector.   
  
  
  
  
  


First, Ferrars offered the Colonel help with some aspects of the management of Delaford, and the offer was gladly accepted because it provided the Colonel with an opportunity not to be alone most of the day. 

Then, Ferrars suggested that the last details of the Dashwoods' stay at Delaford might be dealt with in a more efficient manner if they were to call at Barton Cottage. The Colonel was forced to agree and on the following day, both men rode to the Dashwoods' home. 

They stayed only for tea, but Mrs Dashwood and Miss Dashwood were informed of the latest details about their stay. 

While Margaret was given a lesson in embroidery by her mother, Miss Dashwood invited Ferrars to go out for a walk, and the Colonel found himself alone with Miss Marianne in the dining-room. Yet, both were aware that eager ears in the parlour were expecting to hear some of their conversation, so Miss Marianne boldly proposed that they go into the garden so that the Colonel could read to her. 

In their haste to go outside, they did not even wait for Thomas to bring them chairs, and while Miss Marianne took the first book she could find, she gave a tartan rug to the Colonel. 

'Let's escape before Elinor comes back,' she said in a whisper. 

On their way out, Colonel Brandon saw Margaret smiling broadly, and he knew that it could not be because of the cloth her mother had given her. 

The Colonel obediently followed Miss Marianne up to a hill where a solitary oak provided them with some welcomed shade. 

He carefully placed the tartan rug on the ground and offered his hand to Miss Marianne to help her sit down. He sat next to her, lost, and not knowing what to tell her; she saved him by starting their chat. 

'Mama does not really mind our being alone here, but Elinor is going to lecture me tonight,' Marianne said. 

He looked at her and said, 'I'm sorry, Miss Marianne. We can go back to Barton Cottage if you wish.' 

'Colonel, I would not have offered a walk if I didn't want it. When Elinor tells me that people might talk and that we shouldn't have ventured out without a proper chaperon, I will remind her that I only went out for a walk with a gentleman,' she said with a grin. The Colonel took a breath to answer, but Marianne went on before he could utter a single word, 'Besides, it's been so long since I last saw you alone that I do not want to share your company. I've missed you, Colonel.' 

Marianne was slightly blushing, and the Colonel could not think of an answer to so sweet a confession. 

Once more, Marianne came to his rescue when she exclaimed, 'Oh, Colonel! I've been selfish again! Maybe it's not good for your rheumatism to sit under so cold a shade. Would you like us to go elsewhere?' 

He shook his head and managed to answer. 'Only damp days, usually before and after a storm, make me remember an old wound.' 

'A wound?!' Marianne exclaimed, horrified because she had noticed that the Colonel had touched a place that seemed very close to his heart. 

'It was not serious, Miss Marianne, but when I came back to England, I discovered that damp weather was somewhat painful.' 

'This is why you have some flannel waistcoats,' she said. 

'Why, yes, Miss Marianne. Do you remember my mentioning that?' he said in awe. 

She nodded and added, 'Will you tell me how you got wounded?' 

He frowned and she thought that she had said something to displease him. 'Forgive me, Colonel!' she said in haste, already kneeling on the tartan rug as she meant to get up and leave. 

'Marianne!' he exclaimed. He patted the place next to him and said, 'Sit down, please. I remembered that there are some things in my past that I should share with you.' 

She settled down a bit closer to him and declared, 'You don't have to tell me anything.' 

'I thought we had agreed that sharing thoughts was important. Was I wrong, Miss Marianne?' he teased her. 

'No, Colonel,' she said, smiling again. 

'You will soon understand why the memory of that wound is so strange. It happened in the West Indies... One day, as I was trying to forget Miss Williams, I stood in front of one of our soldiers in a battle, thus protecting him from a native sword. I woke up in our headquarters. Sir John had had our physician dress my wound and he had convinced one of the natives to take care of me. She was a noble lady and she saved me,' he explained. 

'You wanted,' she was forced to pause, 'to die?' 

'I felt I had failed in protecting Miss Williams and nothing was no longer important.' 

'Your nurse helped you,' Marianne said. 

'She convinced me that my death would be of no use, and that Miss Williams might need my help and my strength when I went back home.' 

'How did she...?' Marianne started, but she stopped when she noticed that the Colonel was blushing. 'Sir John chose her,' she said, and he nodded. 'I... I think I understand,' she added. 

The Colonel dreamily looked at the glorious scenery, lost in his thoughts; a small hand on his brought him back to reality under the mighty oak. 

'If she saved you, then it was certainly one of the best ideas that Sir John ever had,' she whispered. 

The Colonel Brandon brought Marianne's hand to his lips and reverently kissed her fingers. She shivered visibly. 

'Are you cold, Marianne?' 

'No,' she paused, 'Christopher, I am not.' 

The Colonel never paid attention to the birds that were singing around them; he was drowning in Marianne's eyes. 

After some silent minutes, the Colonel cleared his throat and said, 'I hope you will like your stay at Delaford.' 

'Do you think,' she started, but her voice trailed off. 

'Marianne?' 

'Do you think that we'll be able to play together quietly?' she asked. 

'If I ask Sir John to keep Lady Middleton busy, and if Ferrars shows the splendours of the garden to Mrs Jennings with your sister's help, I guess we'll be able to have a quiet look at the scores I've found,' the Colonel said. 

Marianne laughed heartily. 

'Scores? But I thought you had ordered only one duet,' she said. 

'Initially, but I thought you might like to have some choices and I found a way to find other duets.' 

'Thank you,' she said simply. 'It will be a real pleasure to visit your home.'   
  
  
  
  
  


The Colonel read some poetry and Marianne let his voice lull her. 

He stopped when she placed her hand on his arm; he looked around and saw Miss Dashwood walk towards them with her fiancé. 

'Do you think Elinor is looking for us?' Marianne whispered in his ear, which made the Colonel shiver in his turn. 

He looked at them, in the clearing slightly below the tree where they had settled, and he said, 'No, Miss Marianne, I don't think so.' 

She was about to ask him why, so he pointed a finger towards the couple. Edward was kissing Elinor. 

'Now, she will not say a word to me,' Marianne whispered. 

'Or to me,' the Colonel added. 

They smiled at each other, and Marianne wished that she had the gift to make him smile more often. 

When the fiancés walked by the oak, Marianne called them and the Colonel interrupted his reading. 

Elinor immediately understood that both her sister and the Colonel had seen her being kissed by Edward. If Marianne's grin was something that she was somehow expecting, she was slightly disturbed by the Colonel's small smile; yet, she could ask no question. 

Then, she realised that she could not scold Marianne for her escapade, and she pointedly looked at Brandon whose smile suddenly made more sense. Curiously, Elinor could not bring herself to even wish to scold Marianne or the Colonel. 

The couple under the tree decided to walk back to Barton Cottage with the fiancés, and while the two sisters walked hand in hand ahead of Ferrars and Brandon, the Colonel seized the opportunity to have a word with his protégé. 

'Ferrars?' he murmured. 

'Yes, Colonel?' 

'Would you mind inviting Sir John in for a glass of port the next time you secretly meet him in the rose garden?' Colonel Brandon said, very proud to have discovered the plan of his old friend, thanks to one of his servants. 

Edward leant towards the Colonel and said, 'He knew you would wish to plan a way to have some of the ladies occupied during their stay at Delaford, and he told me that he would be waiting for us tonight when we go back to your estate.' 

Edward was almost certain that the Colonel had practically growled. 

They walked in a companionable silence till they reached Barton Cottage where they excused themselves and told Mrs Dashwood once more that a carriage would come and fetch them after breakfast in three days. 

On their way back, the Colonel finally said, 'You know, Ferrars, I do hope that Sir John can plan to distract his wife and mother-in-law as well as he can plan a battle or a game of chess.' 

'Was your afternoon fruitful?' Edward asked. 

'How was yours?' the Colonel retaliated. 

Edward blushed and remained silent until they reached Delaford where they found Sir John testing the Colonel's liquor cabinet. 

With a greeting battle cry of, 'Brandon, Ferrars! We have much to plan for the Dashwoods!' Sir John shared his idea with them.   
  
  
  
  
  


On the appointed day, a carriage reached Delaford from Barton Park and another arrived one hour later from Barton Cottage. 

Elinor immediately understood what Edward must be doing; only Colonel Brandon was at the door to welcome them, which meant that Mrs Jennings, her daughter and son-in-law were being entertained somewhere else. 

Colonel Brandon's servants took care of the Dashwoods' luggage while their master showed his home to his guests. 

Delaford reminded the Dashwoods of Norland Park, but instead of making them feel sad about the estate that the Mr Dashwood's death had made them lose, they felt happy to be invited to the home of someone who was becoming such a good friend of their family. 

The Colonel took them to the wing where their four rooms were and he offered to give them time to explore the place for themselves. 

'I am afraid, Miss Dashwood, that my other guests have asked Ferrars to introduce them to the latest additions in the park. We will all meet for lunch,' the Colonel told Elinor. 

'Thank you, Colonel,' she said with a smile. 

Elinor knew that it was a way he had found to tell Marianne when the others would intrude in their peace; what the eldest Dashwood daughter had not expected was that Margaret would help the Colonel. 

'Maybe you could show your pianoforte to Marianne, Colonel,' Margaret suggested. 

'That is an excellent idea, Captain Margaret,' the Colonel said. 

Elinor offered to help her mother unpack. 

The Colonel gave his arm to Marianne and he held out his hand to Margaret. Marianne nodded and Margaret took his hand. 

The Colonel led them into a comfortable room where a magnificent pianoforte stood in the middle. 

Marianne let go of Colonel Brandon's arm, and she nearly ran to the pianoforte. 

The Colonel gently pressed Margaret's hand and whispered in her ear, 'You're going to be our audience and you can tell us if our music is any good.' Then he led her to a chair. 

Marianne was already examining the scores when Christopher joined her. 

'Can we work on one of those, Colonel?' she eagerly asked. 

'With pleasure, Miss Marianne. I have had the opportunity to read and practice them, choose the one you prefer.' 

She picked one and the Colonel smiled. 

'What is it, Colonel?' 

'This is the one that I ordered, the others were bought by Ferrars and he listened to the salesman.' 

She smiled in her turn. 

She read the notes and hummed. 

They finally sat side by side, each on a stool, which showed Marianne that the Colonel had planned their coming here, and they started to play. On her left, the Colonel had taken the bass part, which was the most intricate. Both were excellent players, and the chemistry between them allowed them to soon master the piece of music. 

'Shall we try to sing the song?' she said. 

He nodded. 

They sang together and enjoyed themselves. When they played the last note, their hands brushed and they looked at each other. 

'If we do not want Mrs Jennings to comment endlessly on our choice, maybe we could try another one,' Marianne suggested. 

He smiled and nodded. 

At that moment, they finally heard Margaret's quiet sob. 

The Colonel flew to her side. 

'What's wrong Margaret?' he asked, worried. 

As he was kneeling by her chair, he could see that she had been crying for some time now and he wondered why. 

Marianne had reacted as fast as the Colonel, but she was now sitting on the armrest, and she was caressing her younger sister's hair. 

'Margaret?' the Colonel insisted. 

Between sobs, she managed to tell him that the song was beautiful and she begged him not to say a word to Elinor or her mother about her tears. 

'I won't say a word, Margaret, but are you certain you are fine?' he insisted. 

He looked at Marianne and there was something in her eyes that made him remember exactly what she had said the day they had agreed to be honest and share their thoughts. 

Suddenly, the Colonel understood what had happened to Margaret. Another glance at Marianne and his conclusion was confirmed. 

'Miss Marianne, there is a liquor cabinet in the room down the corridor. Would you fetch some sherry for your sister?' he asked. 

She nodded and left the room. 

The Colonel took Margaret's hand and asked, 'Will you accept some sherry?' 

'Because I'm sick?' she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

'You are not sick, Margaret, but a lady I once knew taught me that a small glass of liquor could do some good.' 

'Mama said...' she did not finish her sentence. 

'Yes?' 

She was still crying and he understood that she might need some encouragement. 

'You can tell me anything, I swear that I will never say a word to your parents.' 

'Mama and Elinor said that I should never mention that curse in front of a gentleman.' 

The Colonel realised why Marianne had been angry. 'This is not a curse, Margaret, but something that is a part of your nature. It happens when you grow up.' 

'Then I don't want to grow up!' she exclaimed vehemently. 'Mama and Elinor forbade me so many things that life has become boring!' 

'This is a part of life and we have no choice. I guess that explains why you are supposed to embroider so much.' She nodded. 'Well, maybe I could convince your mother that a young lady should know how to ride and I could teach you.' 

'Would you, Colonel?' 

He smiled for it seemed that he had found the way to stop her tears. 

'Of course! And I promise that you will always be Captain Margaret, even when you are an old lady of one and twenty,' he added. 

'Really?' she said, a smile illuminating her face. 

'It will be our secret,' he murmured. 

They heard Marianne come back into the room and Margaret slowly drank a small glass of sherry. 

'Were you in so much pain that you were crying?' Marianne wondered. 

'No,' Margaret answered, blushing. 

'What made you cry then?' the Colonel inquired. 

'You,' the young girl confessed. 

'Me?' he asked. 

'No, you and Marianne. You were so perfect together,' Margaret paused, took a deep breath and asked, 'Are you going to propose to Marianne?' 

'Margaret!' Marianne cried. 'I will not lecture you because I know how sensitive you must be today, but this is not a question you can ask the Colonel!' 

'I observed you while you were playing. You both totally forgot that I was here. You like each other. It would be normal that you get married,' Margaret insisted. 'Then I would have two wonderful brothers.' 

'Ferrars is not yet Miss Dashwood's husband, Margaret,' the Colonel said. 

Margaret observed him as if she could read the answers to her questions on his face, and then she added, 'But when Edward is my brother, then you can ask Marianne, can't you?' 

The Colonel cleared his throat. How could he tell Margaret that Marianne might not want to hear that particular question from him? 

He thought it was a strange thing that he was still kneeling when Marianne said, 'It would not be proper to ask before Elinor and Edward's wedding.' 

'But right after, it will be possible,' Margaret said. 

'When Elinor has become Mrs Ferrars, the Colonel can propose to me if he wants to,' Marianne said in a quiet voice that was unusual for her and betrayed her emotions. 

Christopher forgot Margaret and looked at Marianne. 

'Would you...?' he could not finish his question. 

She nodded, unable to speak as well. 

'After Miss Dashwood's wedding, then,' he said. 

'Yes,' Marianne answered. 

'May I go and weep in my room?' Margaret asked. 

'You may go and rest a bit if you want,' Marianne said. 

'But there is no need to cry,' the Colonel added. 

'Now I know that I will have another brother soon, so I'm happy.' And with tears of happiness theatening to spill anew, Margaret left her sister and the Colonel alone in the room. 

'Marianne?' 

'Yes, Christopher.' 

'When your sister,' he started, but she interrupted him. 

'Yes is, and will be, my answer next month. Elinor and Edward are getting married on a Wednesday, I hope to see you on the following day at Barton Cottage.' 

'Why? I mean, why are you accepting me?' 

She slowly sat in the chair, took one of his hands in hers and declared, 'Because you liked me even when I behaved like a fool, because I like to spend time with you and my taste for your company increases with each visit and because...' 

'Marianne?' 

'Because my heart trembles each time you say my name in a way I had never experienced before and I don't want to waste more time without the pleasure of your company. I heard you speak with Margaret and you made me wish I had opened my heart to you sooner.' 

He slowly rose and sat on the armrest in his turn. 'What happened with Margaret?' 

'I was convinced that either Mama or Elinor had warned her, but they hadn't. The day it happened, she thought she was dying. I've had an argument with Elinor. I'm glad that you agree with me.' 

He smiled. 

From the open window, they heard the unmistakable laughter of Mrs Jennings, which signalled that the visit of the park was over. 

'Next month, Miss Marianne?' 

'Next month, Colonel,' she confirmed.   
  
  
  
  
  


No other word was said on that topic. Margaret kept their secret as her most precious treasure, and nothing in her behaviour could have allowed any of the other guests to even think that Marianne had agreed to be asked the question. 

Colonel Brandon's guests enjoyed the splendours of Delaford and the company of their host, who, for some unknown reason, seemed extremely cheerful and almost completely transformed. 

Yet, from time to time, Mrs Jennings and Lady Middleton were making suggestions about the Colonel's life or Delaford. 

The Dashwoods thought that they certainly had known him for so long that the Colonel must have been used to their interfering with his affairs. 

During the third day of their stay, on their way back after their picnic, Lady Middleton told her mother and the Dashwoods what she thought the Colonel ought to do with his ward. She explained in length what she would do. 

Marianne quietly made her remark that it was inappropriate to discuss the unfortunate ward of their host while he could not even defend the lady himself since he was entertaining Sir John and Ferrars, fishing with them in the lake. 

Lady Middleton agreed with Marianne, which slightly surprised Elinor and Mrs Dashwood. 

They walked quietly back to the manor. 

'Mother, I think we witnessed the birth of the mistress of Delaford,' Lady Middleton whispered when she was certain that none of the Dashwoods could hear her. 

Mrs Jennings chuckled and nodded. 'Your husband is not the only one who can plot for Brandon's happiness.' 

'Indeed, Mother, indeed.' 

Both women giggled happily.   
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued... 


	5. Necessary Steps

Title: Col. & Mrs Brandon [Series: Sense & Sensibility] 

Author: Drusilla Dax (drusilladax@free.fr) 

Pairings: Colonel Christopher Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edward Ferrars/Elinor Dashwood 

Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home... 

Disclaimer: I'm just playing with other people's toys. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers will be adopted by my family (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!). 

A/N: See chapter 1 for additional information. 

Readers: Mikee, Starkindler and Stephanie. Thanks a lot! The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Col. & Mrs Brandon   
  


Necessary Steps   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Brandon had kept his word, and with Miss Marianne's help he had convinced Mrs Dashwood to allow him to give riding lessons to the young Margaret. Since Captain Margaret needed a chaperon, Miss Marianne pointed out that it should be her task. After all, Miss Dashwood had a lot to do before her wedding, and Miss Marianne said that they could not bother their eldest sister with trifles such as lessons for Margaret. 

Everybody saw through that sham, but no one commented on it. 

Margaret was happy to have the opportunity to do something that she really liked, and to help her sister and the Colonel, who could thus spend hours together. 

Mrs Dashwood was busy helping Elinor with her trousseau, and when she thought no one was watching, her eyes shown curiously each time she looked at the Colonel and Marianne. 

On their side, Elinor and Edward were now absorbed in their attentive watch of the workmen improving their future home. 

The invitation at Delaford was extended for Mrs Jennings, Sir John and Lady Middleton, as well as for the Dashwoods. Curiously, Mrs Jennings, Sir John and Lady Middleton declined, invoking various reasons that were all farfetched. 

Yet, the Colonel could not bring himself to be angry with them; he could see through their strategy, but the very first thing he always noticed was that they cared for him, that they were his friends, and that they were happy for him. 

Within the strictest bounds of propriety, Miss Marianne had started demonstrating her attachment to the Colonel, and Margaret was still the only one, besides Brandon and Miss Marianne themselves, who knew that her sister had accepted the Colonel's proposal to marry after Elinor and Edward's wedding.   
  
  
  
  
  


After only one week of lessons, Margaret had become reasonably proficient. 

One morning, the Colonel was showing the beauty of his estate to Marianne and Margaret, when a young boy came running towards them. 

As soon as the Colonel spotted him, he galloped towards the boy, and Marianne and Margaret followed. 

By the time the young women reached them, the Colonel had already dismounted to talk with the boy. 

Margaret didn't know who the boy might be, but Miss Marianne understood that the boy was in touch with the child-minder who was taking care of Eliza Williams and her child. 

The Colonel had reached the boy long before Marianne and her sister came within hearing range, but he was so out of breath that they didn't miss much of the first words that were exchanged. 

'Why did Mrs Jervis send you?' Brandon asked. 'Did something happen to Miss Williams or to her daughter?' 

Marianne was deeply moved. 

She knew how guilty the Colonel felt about what happened to his ward - the child of his first love, the second young woman he hadn't been able to protect in his life. 

Because of the link between Miss Williams and Willoughby, Miss Marianne felt all the more concerned. 

The young boy shook his head. He took a deep breath and managed to explain that Miss Williams's health was worrying Mrs Jervis. 

Brandon looked at Miss Marianne, and the feelings she could read in his eyes made her want to protect him. She wanted to share that burden with him and help him. 

Suddenly, Miss Marianne noticed that the young messenger was looking at her with curiosity. Thanks to the lessons that life had given her recently, she came to the only logical conclusion; yet, she had to verify that she was right. 

Miss Marianne gently put one hand on Brandon's arm. 

'May I help you, Colonel?' Marianne asked. 

'How, Miss Marianne?' he wondered. 

She smiled, and turned towards the boy. 

'Do you know who I am?' she asked him. 

He blushed and nodded. 

'I guess you didn't seclude Miss Williams, Colonel,' Marianne said, more in a statement than a question. 

The Colonel nodded, but he was wondering what she really meant. 

'How would Miss Williams react when charitable people tell her about the Dashwoods' stay at Delaford?' Marianne asked rhetorically. 

The Colonel gasped. 

Of course, Miss Marianne must be right. 

He had provided his ward with a comfortable place to stay. He had not sent her away, had assured her of his affection in spite of the error she had made, and he had agreed to take care of her illegitimate child. Yet, since he had started planning the stay of his guests at Delaford, he'd had less contact with Eliza. 

It was obvious that people had talked, commenting on the presence of the Dashwood daughters. The Colonel knew that Mrs Jervis would not have spied on her young charge, in spite of the terrible mistake she had made when she followed Willoughby. 

Though Brandon was more used to what men would do, he was neither naïve, nor blind, and when it came to bringing supposedly bad news, he knew how some women could be. Eliza had kept feeling so guilty about her behaviour and the unexpected consequence that would certainly have ruined her life, like it had her mother's, had not the Colonel stood by her side; therefore, Brandon was not really surprised to hear that his ward's health might be in danger again. 

'It would be unfair to let your ward be afraid for her future when she truly has nothing to fear,' Marianne said. 

The Colonel wished that they were alone so he could kneel at her feet to worship her and reverently kiss her soft palm without having witnesses to his affection and to their bond. He could even less allow himself to do so for the young boy would not understand, and the news would be all over the country come dusk. 

Margaret had become one of their best allies, and Brandon's lessons of strategy were not lost on the young woman. She was paying attention to what was proper, and what no longer was, now that she was supposed to be a young gentlewoman, but she refused not to help the Colonel, because it was not supposed to be the role of a woman. In fact, Margaret Dashwood was applying military strategy to the duties of her gender, and she was learning to be cunning while pretending to be innocent and even sometimes slightly too bold. 

The younger Dashwood looked at the Colonel and her sister with the most charming smile, and gently asked, 'Couldn't we go and see her? I've heard so much about her that I'd like to meet her. Can we go, Colonel?' 

Brandon wondered what Margaret would have done, had she been born the opposite gender. He wondered as well what she would do with the weapons he was forging for her in their lessons. Captain Margaret was bound to become a most interesting challenge, and the Colonel thought of what she could do if propriety were not limiting her possibilities. 

His thoughts were soon interrupted by Miss Marianne agreeing with her younger sister, under the pretence of allowing Margaret to ride farther than she ever had before. 

The Colonel, seeing that the young boy was oblivious of his falling into the Dashwoods' trap, accepted their help. No one in the whole region would be absolutely certain of the true reason for their visit to Miss Williams - except Sir John, of course. 

The Colonel took the young boy on his horse and he led them to Mrs Jervis's home. 

On their way, he managed to ask Marianne if she didn't think their mother would be angry with him for taking her daughters to see a young woman who had lost her honour and her place in society; Marianne told him that she couldn't imagine her mother condemning Miss Williams on one foolish act. 

By then, Brandon knew the good hearts of the Dashwoods, and some of the things Miss Dashwood had told him gave him hope that he would not be reproached with this visit - even if some might comment on it.   
  
  
  
  
  


Mrs Jervis must have had someone watching out for them, because she was waiting for them at the door, even though their arrival in her courtyard had been extremely quiet. 

The Colonel helped Miss Marianne and Margaret down, and he introduced them to the one who was taking great care of the young Miss Williams. 

Mrs Jervis immediately reminded Marianne of a younger and slightly more rustic version of Mrs Jennings; she was rather plump, with cheeks that had the healthy colour of ripe apples and hair as blond as summer wheat that threatened to escape from her cap. 

She welcomed them warmly, and Miss Marianne could feel that it was not some fake behaviour because her employer was paying her a visit. 

Mrs Jervis obviously cared a lot for Miss Williams. When she had understood that some of her visitors, or even maybe her servants, had mentioned that Delaford might be getting a mistress soon, it was easy to imagine that someone, or Miss Williams herself, had come to the conclusion that the Colonel's ward might no longer be welcomed in the region, and that she might even find herself in the streets with a child and not sixpence in her purse. 

The Colonel was a good man, but Miss Williams didn't know how he would decide to please his wife, and the young mother had begun imagining the worst, which explained her slight relapse. 

Mrs Jervis had always refused to let her charges be hurt when she could prevent it. She knew that the Colonel was a good and noble man, and that he would keep his word and go on taking care of his ward, however foolish she had been. 

'May we see Eliza?' the Colonel asked. 

Mrs Jervis was always touched when the Colonel treated her with respect even though she was working for him. 

'Colonel Brandon, I am sure that Miss Williams will be delighted to see you and your friends, even if she had the pleasure of being entertained by Mrs Polson,' said Mrs Jervis. 

The Colonel sighed as discreetly as he dared, but even Margaret, who was standing behind him and Marianne, heard him distinctly. 

Mrs Polson was one of the most dreadful old ladies in Barton. Her life had been dull and exemplary, and she thought that it was every woman's duty to be obedient and respectful. Being the curious person that she was, Mrs Polson had discovered Eliza's whole story, and she had taken to reforming the young mother who had so sinfully erred. 

The Colonel had almost no doubt that Eliza's sadness, and therefore relapse, was due to Mrs Polson's visits, at least partially. 

Mrs Jervis led the new visitors into the parlour where Eliza was sharing a cup of tea with the zealous and talkative Mrs Polson. 

When Miss Marianne and Margaret were introduced to the local paragon of morality, they immediately felt a complete dislike for the lady. She was small, wrinkled, dressed in black, and she wore the most annoying expression of contempt the young women had ever seen on a lady's face. 

They had no doubt that the poor Miss Williams had been enduring a lecture of some kind when they entered the room. 

Mrs Polson's attitude changed immediately the moment she saw the Colonel enter the room. 

A moment before Mrs Jervis opened the door, Brandon had brushed his fingers against Marianne's; if she were to become his wife some blessed day, it would be her duty to face that kind of situation. 

That simple contact between them meant a lot to Marianne. In only a handful of days, she had become an expert in reading the Colonel. She knew that she could not reveal what they intended to do, yet it was her duty to protect Miss Williams, too. 

If Mrs Polson merely bowed to greet them, Miss Williams tried to stand up so she could properly curtsey. 

Miss Marianne ran to her side. 'My dear Miss Williams, I think no one here would be so hard on you as to expect you to stand while you need rest,' Miss Marianne said, as she helped Miss Williams settle more comfortably in her chair. 

Mrs Polson looked positively disgusted at that impropriety. She considered it normal that the number of her years allowed her not to stand up to greet the owner of Delaford properly, but Miss Williams should have shown more respect, even if she had been at death's door. 

She was about to make some scathing comment when Miss Marianne declared with a blinding smile that she thought that everybody here wanted nothing better than to see Miss Williams's health fully restored. 

Mrs Jervis saw Mrs Polson gasp ever so slightly, and she knew that she would love the future mistress of Delaford - for Mrs Jervis had no doubt that Miss Marianne would rule over the country come the next year. With one sentence, one fake smile, and one look, Miss Marianne had made it clear that Miss Williams was dear to her heart, and that messing with her would be highly unwise. 

Over a cup of tea, Mrs Polson tried to make them see that Miss Williams was a sinner who would best be kept hidden - she didn't dare use those words literally, but the message was clear. 

Miss Marianne thought that it was unfair to blame only Miss Williams, then that it was not charitable, and she decided to use Mrs Polson's own weapons. 

'Don't you think that our Lord would welcome Miss Williams with kindness?' asked she, as mock-innocently as she could. 

Mrs Jervis snorted in her cup of tea, while the Colonel and Margaret fought not to chuckle at Mrs Polson's shocked expression. Miss Williams was looking at Miss Marianne as if she were her champion. 

It was soon clear to Mrs Polson that her visits to Miss Williams were over. She was certain that Miss Marianne would be linked to the Colonel before long, but she had no certitude of that. She retreated to her home, defeated and without even one piece of gossip to feed her friends. 

Mrs Jervis had one of her servants accompany the old lady, and she stayed in the parlour. 

'You see, Eliza, I knew the Colonel must have been kept at Delaford. He was not avoiding you,' Mrs Jervis said, pretending to betray a secret. 'Maybe I shouldn't say so, but our dear Eliza feared that you might want to avoid her,' Mrs Jervis went on. 

The Colonel took Eliza's hand and seriously declared, 'I will never abandon you, Eliza. When you're ready, you can move to Delaford with your daughter. I'm sorry if my visits were scarce these days, but I was working on bringing you new friends. I imagine that you will enjoy the Dashwoods' company more than mine.' 

Very pale, and looking at her lap, Miss Williams withdrew her hand and said, 'I can't have you or your friends associated with the shame of my sin.' 

Miss Marianne looked at the Colonel. He loved Miss Williams dearly, but he didn't know how to cheer her up. 

'Only fools would judge you and blame the Colonel for being a good man, and a gentleman,' Miss Marianne said. 

Miss Williams looked at her; it seemed that she was about to cry. 'I have been a fool, Miss Marianne, it's normal that I should suffer. I even think that my daughter might have a better future if I had died the day she's born,' the young woman said. 

Mrs Jervis knew that she had been right about Miss Williams's impending collapse. She had feared for her health, but not for her sanity. Somehow, she hoped that Miss Marianne could do something where she and the Colonel had failed. 

Miss Marianne decided to be blunt. 'Twenty-four hours. That's the lapse of time that made a difference between your life and mine, Miss Williams. I could share your ordeal, but for one news item that made me take another path. I will never judge you, and - should you allow me to become your friend - I would fight to protect you with the means offered to me. Besides, I am certain that your child needs you,' Miss Marianne said. She waited for Miss Williams to look at her and she added, 'Who knows what could happen to your daughter if you're not here to guide her? Look at what happened to you.' 

Mrs Jervis knew that Miss Marianne had won the battle, and she was very happy to have contributed to such a good cause. 

Miss Williams's daughter took that opportunity to remind her mother of her existence by starting to cry. 

Mrs Jervis went to the cradle and brought the little girl to her mother. 

As soon as she was in Miss Williams's arms, the baby stopped crying. 

'Do you see? She needs you,' stated Miss Marianne with a warm and kind smile. 

There were tears rolling down her cheeks, but this was the best Miss Williams had felt in weeks. 

'When Mrs Jervis says that you're fit to travel, I want you to come to Delaford,' repeated the Colonel. 

'I can't bother you in your home,' Miss Williams said simply. She didn't want the most charitable - and meddlesome - parishioners to annoy her protector because of her and of her daughter. 

The Colonel didn't know what to say in front of Mrs Jervis since he hadn't had the opportunity to ask Miss Marianne what she thought of the situation. 

Once more, Margaret decided to help them. 

'I fail to see why anyone would be angry because the Colonel helps and cares for you,' Margaret said. 

Miss Williams looked at her and said, 'If the Colonel takes a wife, she might see things differently.' 

'I know that I wouldn't respect, or consider marrying, a man who would not keep his word and take care of those he swore to protect. Would you, Marianne?' asked Margaret. 

Miss Marianne looked at her younger sister, pretended to give a thought to her question and finally declared that she would not accept such a man. 

Brandon wondered if he should not stop giving lessons to Margaret, for the young lady was too intelligent for her own good. She had just provided everybody with the information they needed. He knew that Miss Marianne wouldn't object to Miss Williams's presence at Delaford; Marianne was given her first opportunity to stand by him, and Miss Williams was assured that the future wife of her protector would love her. 

It was the best visit that Mrs Jervis had seen in years. 

That being settled, the young women asked if they could hold Miss Williams's daughter. 

'What's her name?' asked Margaret. 

Miss Williams looked at her protector, and she said, blushing, 'Christobel.'   
  
  
  
  
  


On their way out, Mrs Jervis told the Colonel that she would not say a word of what she had witnessed. 

'Of course,' said Miss Marianne. 'You're nothing like Mrs Polson.' 

Mrs Jervis shook hands with her, feeling that her future mistress would be a great lady. 

When the visitors left the cottage, Miss Williams had gained two new friends, and she was assured that Mrs and Miss Dashwood and Mr Ferrars would accept her into their lives as well.   
  
  
  
  
  


When they reached Delaford for lunch, they had barely time to dismount and join the others before a new delay threatened the Colonel and Miss Marianne's well-prepared plan. 

After lunch, Ferrars was most chagrined to announce that the improvements would take longer than planned as an unexpected fire had destroyed a barn, and that some of the workers assigned to their future home had been sent in emergency to the other building site. 

'How long will it take before you can enjoy your home?' asked Margaret, who was devastated at the prospect of having to wait to gain the Colonel as a brother. 

'They promised to work as fast as they can, but it will certainly take them one more month than initially planned,' Edward answered. 

'Which means that we must postpone the ceremony till November,' added Elinor. 

'Not necessarily,' the Colonel said. 'This mansion is big enough, and you may stay here until you can finally take possession of your own house.' 

'That is a very generous offer, Colonel, but I couldn't bring myself to impose our presence into your domain for so long,' Elinor declined. 

'I can assure you, Miss Dashwood, that providing you with a shelter for some weeks after your wedding until your home is ready would make me the happiest man on earth,' the Colonel said. 

Elinor looked at her friend, and broke through her resolution of not marrying till every thing was ready in her future home. She looked at Edward, blushed slightly, and her fiancé accepted the offer. 

Mrs Dashwood was thinking of all she would have to do before the ceremony, since it was not postponed. The unaccountable dilatoriness of the workmen had threatened their happiness only for one morning and the Colonel had come to their rescue once more. 

Neither did the fiancés, nor Mrs Dashwood notice that the Colonel had taken to nursing his drink with a dreamy smile gracing his lips, while Miss Marianne was looking at her book, but not reading it. Margaret was pretending to work on Phèdre; when he dared look at her, Brandon was proud to notice that she was hiding her feelings perfectly, and that no one could have guessed that she knew that his welcoming his friends in his home was one of his most selfish acts in the past decade. 

Margaret looked at him. Her grin was completely held within the feeling she expressed through here eyes, and the Colonel saw how happy she was that there would be no delay for her in acquiring a new brother. 

Brandon was helping Ferrars once more and he would know bliss in consequence; the Colonel thought that Sir John could not have come with a better plan.   
  
  
  
  
  


September passed faster than a galloping horse, and soon everything was ready for the ceremony to take place in Barton church. 

The Colonel only had to deal with Ferrars's nervousness, and with his own feelings. 

On the following day, Ferrars would be married to the woman he loved more than anyone on earth. 

On the day after, the Colonel would be happily engaged to a most charming lady, who had bewitched his heart with one song and one look.   
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued... 


	6. Vows and A Promise

Title: Col. & Mrs Brandon [Series: Sense & Sensibility] 

Author: Drusilla Dax (drusilladax@free.fr) 

Pairings: Colonel Christopher Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edward Ferrars/Elinor Dashwood 

Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home... 

Disclaimer: I'm just playing with other people's toys. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers will be adopted by my family (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!). 

A/N: See chapter 1 for additional information. 

Readers: Mikee, Starkindler and Stephanie. The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Col. & Mrs Brandon   
  


Vows and A Promise   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Colonel could not sleep. 

It was past midnight, which meant that in a few hours, he would be heading to Barton Cottage to officially become engaged to Marianne Dashwood. 

There was no point in staying in bed, so he decided to go and fetch a book. 

The Colonel knew his way around his house so well that he didn't take the time to light a candle. He put on a dressing-gown and exited his bedroom. 

Once in his library, he walked to the mantelpiece, took a candle and lit it. 

He turned around to choose a book and gasped. 

Edward Ferrars was sitting in one of the chairs, his head in his hands. 

Ferrars looked at the source of the light that disturbed his quiet darkness, and he offered a small smile to the Colonel. 

'What are you doing here?' asked the Colonel. 

'I can't sleep,' Ferrars simply stated. 

'You must sleep, or Miss Dashwood will scold you - and me afterwards,' Brandon said. 'Besides, if you stay here, you're going to catch your death. It's too cold.' 

'The fire was dying when I came in. I find that the smell of fire and old books is soothing,' Ferrars explained. 

'Come with me, Ferrars,' the Colonel said, after he chose an edition of Donne, which he slipped into his pocket. 

They both went to the parlour. 

The Colonel invited Ferrars to sit down by the fire, while he went to his liquor cabinet to pour glasses of his finest brandy. 

Brandon gave one of the glasses to his guest, and he sat down in the chair opposite to Ferrars's. 

They looked at each other, and the Colonel chuckled softly. 

'Look at us. In our nightshirts in the middle of the night, sipping brandy,' Brandon said. 

Ferrars smiled, but said nothing. He was warming his crystal glass in his hands and looking at the flames in the fireplace. 

'What's bothering you?' Brandon asked after a few minutes. 

Ferrars remained silent, but Brandon wondered if the man was not blushing. 

'I am nothing like Sir John,' Brandon said softly. 

Ferrars instantly looked straight at his host. 

Brandon could clearly see in his companion's eyes and on his face, that the young man was fighting some inner battle with himself. It looked as though he might decide to confide in the Colonel, though. 

'I hear it is perfectly normal to be a bit nervous the day before one gets married,' the Colonel quietly stated. 

Ferrars sipped some more brandy and answered with a mere shrug. 

'Are you afraid that Miss Dashwood might not be talented enough to take care of your household?' the Colonel wondered. 

Ferrars cleared his throat and said, 'No, Colonel, I know that she is the one who has been keeping the Dashwoods out of trouble, thanks to her great care of the books after her father died. I should feel ashamed of depriving Mrs Dashwood of such precious help, but I'm sure that my beloved Elinor will find a way to keep an eye on Barton Cottage.' 

'Then, what is bothering you so much that you were brooding in the library?' Brandon inquired. 

That time, the Colonel clearly saw the other man blush. 

'Do I have your word that you won't speak of what I'm going to tell you?' Ferrars asked, almost in a whisper. 

The Colonel was beginning to be slightly afraid for his friends' future happiness, because his younger friend really looked shaken and burdened by the secret he was about to reveal. 

Brandon gave his word. 

Ferrars took a deep breath, and looked at the flames. 

'This is utterly silly, Colonel. My father died when I was young, and I found myself relying on friends to teach me,' Ferrars paused, took a deep breath, and said in a sigh, 'Life.' 

Brandon waited for Ferrars to go on. He felt that his young friend needed some time to confide in him. 

Brandon was proved right when Ferrars took another deep breath and went on. 

'Elinor can take care of our household. I know that I can take care of her, but there is one thing that frightens me,' Ferrars confessed. 

'What?' Brandon asked softly. 

'Tomorrow night,' Ferrars answered. 

It was Brandon's turn to gaze into the flames. 

'Did Miss Dashwood tell you what happened to me, and why I was sent to the West Indies?' the Colonel asked. 

'Yes,' whispered Ferrars. 

'What she doesn't know, most certainly because that's the only secret about me that Sir John has never shared with Mrs Jennings, is how Sir John saved me. When I was shipped to Sir John's regiment, I was young, and I thought that losing Eliza to my elder brother was the worst thing that could happen to me. I fought, and I shielded my men more than an officer usually does. One day I was injured, and Sir John, who had seen me slowly but steadily self-destructing, decided to step in. He forced me to take some rest, and when I was recovering, he gave me a nurse. Princess Li was but a couple of years older than I was, but her education had been very different, and she taught me everything I know,' the Colonel said. 

'Could you... Would you?' Ferrars could not bring himself to finish his sentence. 

Brandon nodded, and Ferrars sighed with relief. 

'Miss Dashwood is the embodiment of sense, but you must keep in mind that she is most certainly more afraid than you were the first time your friends had you initiated. Ladies are told nothing, or if they have access to pieces of information, those are lies most of the time,' Brandon explained. 

'Really?' said the innocent Ferrars. 

'That's what Princess Li told me, and I have had the opportunity to verify it myself since. People seldom notice me, and I can listen to conversations. That is the education we British give to our daughters. If I had not been so trustful, and such a prude, Eliza might have escaped Willoughby's clutches,' the Colonel said. 

'Princess Li sounds like a fascinating lady,' commented Ferrars. 

'Her care saved my body, and her tenderness and kind attentions most certainly saved my heart and my soul. I consider myself still indebted to her,' Brandon declared. 

'Are you still in contact with the lady?' Ferrars enquired. 

'We exchange about four letters each year,' Brandon said. 'She would be better at this with you, but you will have to make do with myself.' 

'I truly am grateful, Colonel. I now realize that I should have tried to chat with you long before. I am still feeling nervous, but much less than when you found me in your library.' 

'With Sir John around, you wouldn't have been able to breach the topic in secret,' Brandon said with a kind smile. 

Ferrars softly chuckled. 

'May I give you two pieces of advice?' the Colonel asked. 

His guest nodded fervently. 

'Take your time with your wife. Rushing things will do no good. It would work for you, but it would leave Mrs Ferrars with rather unpleasant memories.' Brandon paused and looked at Ferrars pointedly until the full meaning of what the Colonel had just said had been fully grasped, and Ferrars nodded to signify his understanding. 'Princess Li also said that, for women, the first time could be painful. If you don't want to hurt your wife you will have to make sure that she is ready and not frightened.' 

'How?' Ferrars wondered, blinking. 

Brandon offered him a small smile, and declared, 'Soft kisses and caresses, Ferrars. I can still hear Princess Li's voice in my ear as she told me to do that everywhere.' 

'Oh,' was all that Ferrars could answer, and he was blushing furiously. 

'As she would say, were she here, you can be either a selfish prude, like so many of our compatriots, or you can be a loving husband,' Brandon said. 

Ferrars slowly digested the information. 

'I'll do my best to become a loving husband,' the bridegroom said. 

Brandon smiled. 

'If you need to chat in the future, I'll always be ready to lend you my ear,' Brandon said. 'We should go back to our respective beds now. It's just a few more hours before you tie the knot, and Miss Dashwood is going to lecture you if you look like you've been keeping watch all night long,' the Colonel said. 

Brandon walked Ferrars back to his room. 

'Colonel?' 

'Ferrars?' 

'Why couldn't you sleep?' the bridegroom asked. 

'Can you keep a secret?' 

Ferrars nodded. 

'Even from Miss Dashwood?' the Colonel teased the younger man. 

'I give you my word,' Ferrars said. 

'I have an appointment at Barton Cottage after your wedding. When you and Mrs Ferrars come down to breakfast, you will not find me home. Then, and only then, you can explain the reason of my absence to your wife, but not before,' Brandon said, smiling. 

All that Ferrars could utter was, 'Oh... Miss Marianne... Is she?... Will she?...' 

'It is a mere formality,' Brandon announced. 

Ferrars simply beamed at the man who had always been so kind with him, and who would become his brother in some blessed months. 

Brandon offered him a warm smile and wished him good night. 

After some tossing and turning, both men managed to sleep for a few hours.   
  
  
  
  
  


When the sun rose, Ferrars was already up, as was the Colonel. 

They met in the dining-room and shared their breakfast. 

Each could see that they had not much appetite, but that they knew that it would do no good not to eat, and they ended up smiling at each other. 

In a couple of hours, they would ride to church together, to meet the Dashwoods. 

'I am sorry that your family decided not to come,' Brandon said. 

If Ferrars's mother had made it clear that she feared for her health and that travelling in November was not an option, his sister and younger brother had simply declined his invitation. 

'You are quite mistaken, Colonel. My family will be there,' Ferrars declared. 'In spite of our differences, I am deeply attached to my blood relatives, but the Dashwoods, and yourself, Colonel, are dearer to my heart. I know that I may sound ungrateful to say so, but thanks to your kindness, I will be granted a pleasant life with the angel of my heart.' 

'I hope you won't hold it against me, but I am relieved that Mrs Robert Ferrars is the way she is,' the Colonel said. 

Ferrars smiled broadly, and declared as seriously as he could, 'May she be blessed for that.' 

Brandon practically chuckled in his cup of tea. 

When they had finished their meal, they decided to ride to town quietly and wait for the Dashwoods, who would arrive with Mrs Jennings, and Sir John and Lady Middleton. 

They enjoyed the ride to church, and they were met by the local minister, Montaigue. 

Ferrars had a pleasant chat with his fellow about their respective duties, and the Colonel, when he intervened, always managed to bring a new and fascinating dimension to their talk. 

Montaigue kindly smiled as both men froze on their chairs when they heard the unmistakable laughter of Mrs Jennings. 

'If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I'll go and see if the ladies need anything. Then, if we're all ready, we can marry you, Mr Ferrars,' Montaigue said. 

Ferrars was so nervous that he could not answer with words, and so he resorted to nodding. 

Montaigue patted the young man on the shoulder and went out. 

'Of course, you know that you will have to speak in a few moments,' Brandon teased Ferrars. 

He only blushed and nodded again. 

Brandon laughed softly, and Ferrars reflected that it was the first time that he heard such a happy display from his friend and protector. 

Ferrars cleared his throat. 

'Soon enough you will understand better,' he began to say, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door, immediately followed by the entry of Margaret. 

Ferrars found himself trapped in a very inappropriate embrace, but the enthusiasm of the young girl made him forget any lesson in etiquette that might have reached his lips. 

'Edward!' Margaret exclaimed joyfully. 

'Captain Margaret!' Ferrars greeted her. 

The Colonel saw that the young lady had succeeded in making Ferrars forget all his fears in a matter of seconds, and he wished that she would have the same soothing effect on himself in a few months. 

Brandon turned towards the door and he froze. Miss Marianne was standing on the threshold; she was looking at him, and she was blushing. 

Brandon stood up, and greeted the lady of his heart and her younger sister. 

'Miss Marianne, Captain Margaret,' Brandon said, bowing. 

Margaret saluted him, one arm wrapped around her future brother. 

Miss Marianne curtseyed, and said, 'Edward, Colonel Brandon.' 

Now that he had been told their secret, Ferrars could spot the sparks between Miss Marianne and the Colonel. He knew that all their friends and family had seen the tender feelings springing up between Brandon and Marianne, but he wondered if some of them, those more observant or cleverer than he was, had understood what was about to occur. 

'Are you ready, dear Edward?' Marianne asked. 

'Yes. Yes, I think that I am,' he answered. 

Margaret giggled, and Marianne and Brandon exchanged a look. 

Montaigue came back at that precise moment. 

'If you please, Mr Ferrars,' the minister said. 

The bridegroom nodded and allowed Margaret to lead him inside the church. The minister immediately followed them. 

Miss Marianne held out one hand and the Colonel reverently took it. 

She briefly pressed his fingers, and they parted. 

'Is everything ready for Miss Dashwood's wedding?' the Colonel asked. 

'Yes, Colonel. I think that Edward will be nicely surprised with Elinor's dress. Could you do what you had said?' Marianne asked. 

'Yes, Miss Marianne,' he informed her with a bright smile. 

She smiled back, and they joined their friends and family into the church. 

Brandon stood by Ferrars and to the left of the altar, Miss Marianne waited for Sir John. He was bringing Elinor to give her away. 

Miss Marianne looked at Margaret, who was sitting next to her mother. Mrs Dashwood was ensconced in Mrs Jennings's embrace, and both women already looked so moved that no one doubted that they would be crying before the end of the exchange of the vows. 

Lady Middleton was next to them, ready to cheer them up. 

There were some neighbours. Thomas and Betsy were there as well. 

The Colonel had coaxed Miss Dashwood into accepting another gift, and he'd had a seamstress make her a very nice dress for the wedding. Miss Dashwood had categorically refused a fashionable dress that she could seldom wear, but the seamstress the Colonel had sent had managed to create something festive that the young woman could wear on many other occasions. 

The Colonel - and this would be a surprise for the bride and groom, and all the persons in the church - had asked one of the villagers to come and play the violin for the ceremony. Only Miss Dashwood's younger sisters and the minister knew that. 

The ceremony was deeply moving, and Brandon and Miss Marianne knew that they should be careful not to look at each other too much, or people would notice something. 

Yet, when Edward and Elinor were pronounced husband and wife, Brandon and Miss Marianne were so touched that they couldn't keep their eyes away from each other, and were practically hypnotized. 

Mr and Mrs Edward Ferrars exited the church, followed by their friends and family. 

The Colonel could feel that Miss Marianne's small hand on his arm was shaking. He placed his gloved hand on hers, and she smiled. She smiled because it was such a kind gesture, and she felt that he was shaking as well.   
  
  
  
  
  


They went back to Delaford where the Colonel had insisted on inviting everybody to celebrate the wedding. 

Sir John was too busy teasing Ferrars, and Mrs Jennings was discovering that Margaret would soon be old enough to be invited to balls, and she had begun imagining all the things she could do with the youngest Dashwood, who was so much more like herself, that they didn't notice that the Colonel and Miss Marianne were carefully avoiding looking at each other. The few times they had done so, they had both deeply blushed. 

After tea, Sir John gave the signal, and they left the newly-weds at Delaford. 

Mrs Ferrars was embraced by all the women, while her husband received a supposedly friendly shove from Sir John. 

The Colonel shook hands with him. 

'I'll see you tomorrow,' Brandon whispered. 

'After tea I hope,' Ferrars answered as discreetly as he could. 

The Colonel bowed ever so slightly, and the Ferrars found themselves alone at last. 

They quietly chatted in the parlour by the fireplace until it was time for them to share a light supper. 

In the privacy of their room, Edward clearly saw that Elinor was more afraid than she would ever admit, and he decided to open his heart to his wife. Elinor Ferrars was soothed the moment her husband confessed that he was nervous as well. 

Thanks to the good advice that the Colonel had shared with Ferrars, Elinor was quite pleased to consummate her marriage. 

The Ferrars fell asleep in each other's arms, and they never heard the Colonel's horse when he came back home from Barton after the Dashwoods' departure for their home. Sir John wanted him to sleep at Barton, but he had refused, and he had managed to leave without giving an explanation to his most curious friends.   
  
  
  
  
  


Christopher Brandon did not sleep much that night. 

He knew that Marianne would become engaged to him in the morning, but he could not help feeling anxious. 

When the first rays of light appeared and a pink dawn announced a new day, the Colonel put on his uniform and walked down to the stables. 

His servants were wondering what was going on, but they knew that he had received no news calling him back to town, and their master was smiling. 

Some of them understood what was about to happen when they saw in which direction he was riding, and that piece of gossip travelled throughout the estate faster than fire in a trail of black powder.   
  
  
  
  
  


At Barton Cottage, Betsy and Thomas were already up, of course. 

Mrs Dashwood was up as well, because she couldn't help wondering how her beloved Elinor was, and if she was happy. She kept wondering if she should have told her more about what to expect about certain aspects of marital life and duties. Mrs Dashwood was also wondering what life would be like without the sensible Elinor by her side. 

Margaret hadn't been able to sleep much and she had abandoned her bed long before anyone had stirred in the house. Her dear Edward now was a brother and she knew that she would be gaining another very soon. 

The young girl was extremely happy, all the more since Lady Middleton and her mother had promised that they would take her to London for the next season - even if they had to take Mrs Dashwood with them, so that she would not be deprived of all her daughters at once (of course, Miss Marianne had been counted in as an indispensable feature in that expedition). 

Margaret was very proud not to have uttered a word about the Colonel and her sister's plan, because she was certain that, come the next season, Marianne would be Mrs Brandon, and she certainly would stay at Delaford. 

Miss Marianne had slept rather well, thanks to two glasses of champagne that Sir John had placed in her hands and which she had drunk without really noticing what those were. 

When Thomas lit the fire in the kitchen and the dining-room, and Betsy began to make the breakfast, Miss Marianne quietly stirred. 

Then, all of a sudden, she remembered that the Colonel had promised to come and propose to her. 

She jumped out of bed and started to panic. 

A knock on her door was followed by the entry of Margaret, who silently, but with a constant smile, helped Marianne get dressed and did her hair. 

Mrs Dashwood was already sipping tea in the dining-room when her too silent daughters joined her. 

Their mother had too many thoughts colliding in her head and she did not pay attention. 

The two sisters were intently listening to the sounds coming from outside. 

When they heard a horse trotting towards the cottage, Marianne sat up in her chair and Margaret grinned. 

The knock on the front door was answered by Betsy, who gasped when she saw the Colonel in uniform. 

'Is anything wrong, sir?' she boldly asked. 

'Quite not,' he answered, smiling. 

The faithful maid understood the purpose of his visit, and she showed him in, her kind heart already rejoicing for Miss Marianne's good fortune. 

Mrs Dashwood stood up, almost forgetting to greet the Colonel, so surprised was she to see him so early in the morning, and in such an apparel. 

He bowed and they curtseyed. 

Before Mrs Dashwood had the opportunity to say a word, the Colonel said, 'May I have a word with Miss Marianne?' 

Mrs Dashwood had barely nodded her answer, when her second daughter rushed into the parlour and was followed by the Colonel. 

Margaret followed them to the door, and closed it. 

The young girl's grin, and Betsy's tears of joy, made Mrs Dashwood understand what was about to happen. 

The three women retreated to the kitchen to weep with joy in peace. Thomas decided to flee outside.   
  
  
  
  
  


The Colonel and Miss Marianne registered that someone had closed the door behind them. 

He looked at her. She was so beautiful and such a fine young lady that the Colonel could barely believe that she would not refuse his proposal. 

Was it a trick of time, he wondered, but he felt more in love with Marianne than he remembered ever feeling in love with Eliza. 

She smiled at him as she looked at his uniform. 

She felt utterly silly for not seeing sooner the great soul that was Brandon. He was several years older, but he would take great care of her, and he was in love with Marianne Dashwood, not the amount of money she could have a year - or not. 

If Margaret could have witnessed their engagement, as she had Elinor and Edward's, she would have been utterly disappointed, for they respected none of the codes. 

The Colonel didn't kneel. 

He didn't have time to kneel. 

'Marianne?' he whispered to ask permission to propose. 

The impulsive lady mistook that question for the question, and she eagerly answered, 'The answer is still "yes", Christopher!' as she boldly threw herself into his arms. 

The only code they respected was held in the kiss they exchanged. 

Their hearts beat even faster. 

Brandon felt giddy. He felt like he was holding a miracle in his arms. 

She was looking at him with so much love in her eyes that he slowly leant towards her and brushed his lips against hers. She moaned with delight and pouted when their lips parted. 

Brandon decided that he would announce the good news to Princess Li, and that he would find a way to send her a small present to thank her. 

He was alive, and holding love, thanks to her. 

'When can we get married?' Marianne asked. 

Brandon chuckled and held her tenderly against his chest. 

'In the spring, Marianne,' he suggested. 

'Not before?' 

He softly caressed her cheek. 

'I cannot take you from your mother when she has already lost a daughter to matrimony yesterday. Besides, we need time to plan everything. You might want to go to London to have your dress made, and,' he paused theatrically, 'I guess John Dashwood and his wife would not answer our invitation in winter.' 

She giggled happily. 

She could imagine Fanny Dashwood dying of shock upon being told that she was marrying the Colonel. 

'I want nothing from London,' she said. 

'Why?' he asked, wondering if the memory of Mrs Willoughby, that was Miss Grey, was not haunting her. 

'Because it's too far away,' she confessed with an adorable moue. 

'I couldn't let you and your mother and sister travel alone to town,' he said. 

'But we can't really afford that,' Marianne said, looking downwards. 

He gently took her chin and forced her to look at him, as he said, 'You can have anything you want.' 

She looked at him with a strange light in her eyes - something he hadn't seen before. 

'You are all that I want,' she said. 

The seriousness of her words made him gasp and made him momentarily speechless. 

'I guess I should go and ask your mother for permission to marry you,' he finally declared. 

Before he made a move to leave her arms, she stood on tiptoe, and pecked him on the lips. 

'I am glad that you were patient with me. I have fallen in love with you,' she said. 

'I fell in love with you the moment I saw you.' 

He pecked her lips one last time, but didn't become bolder because of her sweet confession - they had all their lives for that. 

And yet... 

Spring would never come fast enough.   
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued... 


	7. Preparation

Title: Col. & Mrs Brandon [Series: Sense & Sensibility] 

Author: Drusilla Dax (drusilladax@free.fr) 

Pairings: Colonel Christopher Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edward Ferrars/Elinor Dashwood 

Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home... 

Disclaimer: I'm just playing with other people's toys. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers will be adopted by my family (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!). 

A/N: See chapter 1 for additional information. 

Readers: Mikee, Starkindler and Stephanie. The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those.   
  


Col. & Mrs Brandon

Preparation   
  


In the huge pavilion on the hill, a maid was running to her mistress. 

A rider had brought messages for the household, and there was one letter for the lady of the house.   
  


Princess Li had been taken from her family when she was very young. 

She had become a guest of the British Empire, and had travelled with a general, his wife and an Oxonian nanny. She had received a traditional English education, and had had the opportunity to enjoy more freedom than her sisters ever had dreamt of. 

One day in India, she had been abducted, and the general had suddenly understood that his captive was in his heart like the daughter his wife had never given him. He had swiftly hunted down her captors, and she was brought back in triumph to her home, safe and sound. 

From that day on, the young princess had spent more time with the general. 

The dear man asked Li's father to send someone from their palace so that she would not be completely cut from her birth culture, and the old king had been extremely grateful. 

From then on, Li's life had been divided between her "Imperial education" with her nanny and the wife of the general, who had always been kinder than her own mother, her "native" education with the noblewoman who had joined the household from her father's Court, the general himself, and his three sons. 

Li grew up to be a bold and strong woman - a person out of her time and cultures. 

When she met Colonel Brandon, she had already lost her first husband - the general's youngest son. The dear man, who had been sent to a position near sir John's, had asked him to take care of his daughter. The dear soul was too moved when he saw Li. She reminded him of happier days when his son was still alive. 

Li had been delighted to take care of the Colonel after Sir John had explained what happened to him. 

The young woman had shown him how to overcome grief, and enjoy life. 

She had shared everything she knew about the art of love, from courtship to completion, with him. 

She had seen a bitter Britton bloom under her eyes, but she didn't know if he'd ever find again an English rose who would make his heart beat anew. 

Brandon finally went back to England, and the Princess went back to her own country at last. Both her fathers were present when she married the prince of a neighbouring kingdom. 

Li shared the details of the ceremony, and her new life, with Brandon. She wrote about her beloved husband and about her children. 

Her husband cherished her, her children loved her, and her people worshipped her. 

Each of her letters brought to the Colonel news of a world where happiness was common. 

Each letter wished that the Colonel might find joy someday. 

In his last letter, Brandon had mentioned that he'd found his ward again, and that one of his young neighbours, a Miss Marianne, had almost known the fate of his dear Eliza. 

Li's personal maid had been called to the King's office, and the young girl had been given Brandon's latest epistle, which was accompanied by a small box. The King had never met Brandon, but Li hadn't made a secret of her friendship and the Englishman's letters always made his dear wife happy, which in consequence always delighted the King. He had ordered the girl to run to the pavilion and deliver the message to her Mistress. 

'Ma'am!' the girl shouted when she spotted Li. 

She was reading a story to her young daughter, while her two elder sons were hiding not too discreetly behind a small bush. 

The girl gave her what the King had entrusted her with. 

'What is it, Mother?' her younger son asked from behind the too small bush, which earned him a glare from his elder. 

Li looked with love at her two elder children, and she signalled them to join their younger sister on the low chaise where she was resting. 

Both boys ran to her. 

'This is a letter from my British friend,' Li announced. 

She placed the wrapped box next to her on the chaise, and she broke the seal of the letter. 

Her children waited beside her while she read the news from England. Li had taught them patience, and their mother's smile, as she discovered what had been going on on the other side of the world, was already a treat in itself. 

The opening line told Li that she would cherish that letter greatly. 

Usually Brandon called her "Your Highness, that was Princess Li", but there was none of that this time. 

'My dearest Li,' it read, 'in but a handful of months my life has been turned upside down, for the best. 

Miss Williams delivered a healthy daughter and named her Christobel. She decided that I should be her godfather, and I accepted. 

Eliza's health was not too good at one point. You do know how some English ladies can be uncharitable, and while I was busy at Delaford, some annoying paragon of virtue visited her, and frightened the dear soul. Fortunately, I was able to reassure her and I brought her back to Delaford, where my house-keeper is doting on her and the child. 

I am certain that I mentioned in a prior message the husband of Mrs Jennings's daughter, Charlotte. Mr Thomas Palmer has hired a secretary to help him achieve his political goal, and the young man - though he without doubt knows all that there is to know about Eliza thanks to his employer's mother-in-law - has shown some interest in my young ward. If he proves to be a good man, he may be a blessing for her. I do hope to have good news to share with you on that particular topic the next time I write. 

I clearly remember that the last time I wrote, I didn't say much about the Dashwoods, who have come to reside in Barton Cottage. 

I know that you must have found my pitiful attempt at hiding something from you rather childish. 

Allow me to tell you more about the Dashwoods, as you are now bound to hear about them in each of my letters. 

Mrs Henry Dashwood has been forced, by one of those legal technicalities so dear to our lawyers, to leave her home after the accidental death of her husband. The will made the entire estate the property of Mr Dashwood's son from a first marriage. The poor Mrs Dashwood has seen her home invaded by that dutiful son, who is endowed with the most unpleasant wife I ever had the displeasure of meeting. Yet, I owe a great deal of my present happiness to the dutiful son and his greedy wife. I know that you must believe that I am feverish as I write you those unkind words, unusual under my quill. However, I assure you that even your patience would be tried by the sourness of Mrs John Dashwood.' 

By then, Li knew that if a woman was capable of forcing such words in a letter from the Colonel, then she must be one of the most unpleasant creatures in the entire British Empire. And yet, Brandon was speaking of happiness. 

Her broad smile made her children grin. 

She went on reading. 

'Mrs Henry Dashwood has three daughters - I already mentioned one of them. 

The eldest, Miss Elinor Dashwood, has just married the eldest brother of Mrs John Dashwood, Edward Ferrars, who is two and twenty. Mrs Ferrars, that was Miss Dashwood, is nineteen and a very strong lady. I am certain that you would love her. She is the one who kept her family together through the hard times they had to face, for after the loss of the estate where they grew up, they had to find a place they could afford with the meagre means that Henry Dashwood had been able to leave them - though from a conversation I've had since with one of their former servants now working for John Dashwood, I would not put it past the son to have kept something that his father had wished to give on his death bed. You know well how some men have no word and no honour. It turned out that Miss Dashwood and Mr Ferrars developed feelings for each other before Mrs Henry Dashwood and her daughters were forced to flee the estate. Miss Dashwood's new situation certainly was not enough for Mrs John Dashwood, who apparently reported the affection to their mother, and the lady called her son back to her. Miss Dashwood would certainly have been inconsolable if our Lord had not protected her good heart, and you will see that her adventures are worthy of a play by one of our best playwrights. 

I have been told since that Miss Dashwood was bequeathed with a dreadful secret. Mrs Jennings brought to Barton Park a young lady she knew, and it turned out that she had been secretly engaged to Edward Ferrars for years. Miss Dashwood heard that confession with great calm and dignity in spite of her own feelings for the gentleman. That young lady went by the name of Lucy Steele, but she now is Mrs Robert Ferrars. 

My dearest Li, you read that name well. 

The silly creature, emboldened by Miss Dashwood's noble reaction - for I have no doubt that she knew the feelings Miss Dashwood had for Edward Ferrars - tried to win Mrs John Dashwood to her side. Unfortunately for her, Fanny Dashwood had a clear-cut idea of who would be a good match for her brother, and that was not the nearly illiterate girl. She was chased from the John Dashwoods' in London, and Edward was irrevocably disowned by his mother. Miss Steele had met Edward's younger brother on several occasions, and the inconsiderate young man has made her his wife with a prayer and a hymn. 

I rescued Ferrars by giving him the living at Delaford, and when he came here he was a free man to propose to Miss Dashwood. 

Ferrars is now reconciled with his mother, who did what was in her power to repair the damages she'd done to her eldest son's fortune. 

The adventures of Miss Dashwood might have been even stranger since transformations had to be made on her future home, and there always were delays. I finally invited her and Ferrars to stay at Delaford after their wedding, and I am to enjoy their company for a month. 

I had some errands to run and came back to Delaford after they had retired to their room, which means that I do not know yet if the chat I had with Ferrars - you know the one - was not delivered too late (I know that I will never be as efficient as you would be). You were terribly right to point out how my fellow countrymen can be annoyingly prudish, and sometimes I wish that our ways were slightly different, because it might avoid so many tragedies. 

I do hope the Ferrars will be happy, for they both are dear friends.' 

Li knew her friend well, and she felt that she would have to read his letter many times to grasp the implications he had not directly stated. 

Sir John had taught him strategy, but she had grown up with a gifted general and three young men, who had all embraced their father's career. 

Yet, Christopher Brandon was British, he was circumventing, it was natural. 

She kept on reading, and placed the wrapped box on her lap to prevent one of her sons from trying to open it. 

'Mrs Edward Ferrars's youngest sister, Margaret, is a pirate of thirteen. She is an outstanding little lady, and I am sure that she could be your spiritual daughter. I would love you to be nearer, because you could help her with your precious pieces of advice. My only fear for her is to see her betrayed as Eliza and her mother have been for lack of warning. I could do something, were it not for the sacrosanct sense of propriety that has been hammered into me, and of which even you couldn't rid me of. From a short conversation I have had with her when her coming of age scared her, I know that her mother and eldest sister believe in certain things and have their own views on the education of girls. 

I hope that her elder sister might slightly change things,and share the lessons you gave me with her. 

I have good hopes that Miss Marianne will help me brighten the future of "Captain Margaret", as Ferrars and I have taken to calling her. 

Miss Marianne had nearly accepted John Willoughby's proposal - you must remember that I have never liked the boy. When his parent, Mrs Smith, was informed of his behaviour towards my ward, he found himself in great need of money, and he swiftly married a wealthy Miss Sophia Grey. 

Miss Dashwood and Miss Marianne were in town with Mrs Jennings when the news spread, and Miss Dashwood asked me to escort them back to Barton Cottage. 

En route to their home, Miss Marianne fell ill and a terrible fever almost took her from us. We had reached the Palmers' home when she caught that infection, and their physician saved her. 

Miss Marianne has been brought back to her residence and is now perfectly healthy. 

Though I might have some fear for her sanity. 

My dearest Li, this young angel of seventeen has agreed yesterday to become my wife next spring. 

I had never thought that I would know such bliss, but dear friend, I consider myself the happiest man on earth today.' 

Li put the hand that was not holding the letter on her mouth, and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. 

'Mama! What's wrong?' her eldest child asked, hugging her. 

Li pointed at the line where Brandon announced his engagement, and the Prince grinned happily as he shared the information with his siblings. 

Li wanted to know more. 

She dried her tears and read on. 

'Marianne didn't think much of me when we met, but my patience and my care have been rewarded with the sweetest treasure. I can still hear your voice when you lectured me and nursed me, and I hope to be worthy of the gifts you gave me then. 

Marianne and I have agreed to be truthful to each other and to open our hearts. 

She truly is astounding, and I know that she will share your views on life.' 

Li knew that the Colonel would only have had conversations with his young angel, but she did wonder which topics they had breached. She hoped that her open-mindedness with Brandon years ago would benefit the lady who had finally managed in making his heart thaw. 

'I do regret that you cannot come and visit us for the wedding, but you will be in my thoughts on that blessed day. 

I should have known what to expect from Mrs Henry Dashwood as I had seen her plan some of Miss Dashwood's wedding, but the moment I asked her permission to marry Marianne, I found myself trapped in a storm of ideas. 

I spent a good part of yesterday listening to her. 

I have been rescued by Captain Margaret, who insisted on taking me and my fiancée on a celebration walk that stretched throughout most of the afternoon. 

I rode back to Delaford too late to meet the Ferrars, but I had entrusted him with my secret, and I imagine that Mrs Ferrars, knowing her mother, will have foreseen my fate. I left as the sun was setting and spent most of my trip back in a dreamy state - in fact, I'm sure that my horse took me back home without any guiding from me. 

Even if your answer doesn't reach me before my wedding, I'll write again to let you know how everything is taking shape. 

With this letter, I gave my messenger a box. It is a little something that I ordered in town for your daughter when Marianne made me understand that she would accept me after her sister's wedding. I know that you believe in the power of precious stones, and that one, if small, is pure and cut in a special way. It is a little present for the Princess of my Princess, my dearest friend and confidant. If you deem her too young to have it, you may keep it for her until you consider it appropriate for her to receive it. 

I hope that your family and household are blessed, and that you, Dearest Li, will be thanked a thousandfold for your kindness. 

Your devoted, and happy friend, Christopher Brandon' 

Li took the chin of her eldest son and said, 'Child, run to your father, share the news with him, and ask him when I may send an answer.' 

The heir apparent obeyed immediately. 

Li opened the box and found an adorable sapphire pendant. 

Her daughter was not too young to appreciate the value of true friendship. 

Li closed the box and handed it to her daughter. 

'It is a present for you. I expect you to dictate a thank-you note to one of your father's scribes,' Li declared. 

Her daughter opened the box and gasped; then she nodded fervently.   
  


The King had been discussing state matters with a Lieutenant of the Imperial Army when his heir ran into his office. 

The King felt compelled to explain what was going on, and the young man offered to bring the message to the Colonel himself. 

He was introduced to Queen Li, and she quickly wrote two letters. 

The Queen only had one hour before the young officer had to leave to catch his ship. 

She wrote a quick note to the Colonel in which she wished him even more happiness. She said that her messenger had to leave promptly, and that she would write a longer letter with additional pieces of advice. She added that she was happy for him, as were her children and husband. She slyly added that her husband always was happy when she was. 

She wrote another letter to Marianne congratulating her, and offering an early wedding present. She wished the future Mrs Brandon to correspond with her. 

She gave both letters and a box to the officer, who even had enough time to enjoy a cup of tea before he was forced to leave his royal hosts.   
  


'You are a good woman, Li,' the King said, very proud of his wife. 

'I am a lucky woman, my liege. I have been loved all my life. I am blessed with a beautiful family. It is a pleasure to share some happiness with friends,' she answered. 

'Yet, what you have sent to that young Marianne Dashwood, it was very thoughtful,' he pointed out. 

'I should stop reading fairy tales to our children. I find myself believing in happy endings.' 

'If our children become remotely as good as you, the kingdom should make you a goddess to thank you,' he said. 

She blushed, and the sovereign was re-assured once more that the best thing he had ever done in his life was to marry this kind-hearted princess.   
  


To Be Continued... 


	8. Noble Gifts

Title: Col. & Mrs Brandon [Series: Sense & Sensibility] 

Author: Drusilla Dax (drusilladaxfree.fr) 

Pairings: Colonel Christopher Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edward Ferrars/Elinor Dashwood 

Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home... 

Disclaimer: I'm _just_ playing with other people's toys. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers will be adopted by my family (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!). 

**A/N: See chapter 1 for additional information.**

Readers: Mikee and StarGazer. The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those. 

**Col. & Mrs Brandon**

Noble gifts 

Queen Li's messenger was wondering what he would find at Delaford and Barton Cottage. 

The young man had had time to think about his diplomatic mission to Colonel Brandon and his fiancée. His primary mission was to bring information back to London, which allowed him to be shipped to the homeland by the best and fastest means. 

In barely three weeks, he had experienced a radical change of weather, travelling from a sub-tropical climate where the days were still mild to a typical British winter. 

London was cold, windy and under the snow. 

The young officer met his general, and following the advice of the King, he told his superior that Queen Li had entrusted him with a particular mission. The King knew that the general was a friend of Colonel Brandon, and having heard the good fortune of his old friend, he decided that the Queen's correspondence should be treated as any diplomatic assignment would be treated, and the lieutenant was consequently dispatched to Delaford on an official mission - that had been stated for the military record, but the general told his officer to stay as long as he wished in Brandon's region, and he could well join his regiment only after Christmas. They were at a time of the year when even soldiers stayed indoor. 

The young man's parents had deserted their London mansion after the end of the season, and their country residence was not on his way to Delaford, therefore he decided to write them in the evenings, and start his slow journey towards Colonel Brandon. 

The roads were covered with snow, and the wind was blowing almost constantly, tremendously slowing down the young man's progress. 

After three painfully slow days of travel, the lieutenant finally reached Delaford. 

Colonel Brandon's servants were used to taking care of dispatched soldiers, even if it was a rather unusual time of year to see an officer call in such a dreadful weather. A lad took the lieutenant's horse to the stable to be warmed and fed, and the housekeeper led him inside to her master's office. 

Colonel Brandon and Ferrars were planning some of the Christmas celebration for the parish together when the housekeeper turned to the lieutenant. 

'Who shall I say, sir?' she asked. 

'Lieutenant James Forrester, Ma'am,' he said. 

She asked him to excuse her for a moment, and she went into the office to warn her master. 

The young man looked around. 

There was something in this mansion that implicitly showed that the master of the house was a friend of an astounding queen. He was not surprised that Colonel Brandon and Queen Li's friendship was lasting in spite of the distance between them. 

The lieutenant heard the friendly chat between two men being interrupted by the gentle housekeeper, and he was promptly shown in to meet the Colonel. 

The two soldiers introduced each other, and the Colonel introduced Ferrars. 

'Mr Ferrars,' said Forrester, bowing slightly. 'I could easily have guessed your name, sir.' 

'How so?' wondered Ferrars. 

'I have the delightful honour of having been made Her Highness Queen Li's personal messenger,' the young man said. 

Instantly, Colonel Brandon's face lightened up. 

'But it hasn't been three months since I wrote her,' Brandon protested. 

'Your letter arrived while I was in the Palace on a diplomatic mission for our King. Queen Li hurriedly wrote you a letter, which she entrusted me with,' the young man said as he handed the letter to its rightful owner. 

'Will you excuse me, gentlemen, if I read this immediately?' Brandon asked, showing the letter. 

Ferrars bowed, and the lieutenant nodded once. 

The young officer was smiling broadly. Brandon's delighted reaction was well worth the chill he'd experienced on the roads. He hoped as well that the Colonel would tell Queen Li how efficient he had been; the young man was eager to please the faraway queen, even though it was unlikely that he would meet her again before months, or maybe years, had passed. Yet, pleasing that lady was important, and rewarding in itself. 

Ferrars was still trying to recover from the fact that his protector, friend and soon brother-in-law was acquainted with a queen, and that the monarch was significant enough for someone to authorize a British officer to deliver her private mail to a fellow officer. 

Ferrars observed the lieutenant. He looked to be about his own age, and he was as tall as Brandon. His bright blue eyes, light blond hair, and his slight tan gave him a somewhat exotic air. He looked like a man who was used to power, and used to being obeyed. His uniform was impeccable, and his semi-long hair was secured with an expensive silk ribbon. 

If Brandon had not been absorbed by Queen Li's letter, and if the lieutenant had left the room, the Colonel might have enlightened Ferrars on Forrester's background. As it was, Brandon did not spot that Ferrars's head was spinning with interrogations. 

Queen Li's letter was rather short, but it warmed Brandon's heart to read that one of his oldest and dearest friends, even though she was of the opposite gender, was so happy for him that she had her liege twist regulations so that she could let him know how she felt. Even if he didn't hear from her again before his wedding in the spring, Brandon knew that on the blessed day when Marianne Dashwood would become his beloved wife, the gentlest queen on earth would have a thought for him, a wish for his happiness, and a kind prayer for his future bliss. 

'I thank you, Lieutenant. I shall praise your post-haste delivery in my next letter to Queen Li,' Brandon said. 

'I am the Queen's humble servant, and yours, Colonel,' Forrester said. 

'May I offer you to stay and rest here before you ride to your regiment?' Brandon suggested. 

'I gladly accept, Colonel, but I have first to complete my mission for the Queen if I wish to deserve the kind words you proposed to write the lady about myself,' the lieutenant declared. 

'What did Li ask of you?' the Colonel inquired. 

'Her Highness asked me to deliver another letter, and a box, to Miss Marianne Dashwood. I hope you will tell me how I can reach your fiancée so that I may end my mission for Queen Li,' Forrester explained. 

Brandon could tell that the young man was enjoying being a part of Li's plan, and he marvelled if Forrester knew what Li was sending. 

'I could guide you to Barton Cottage myself,' Brandon said. 

'I would be delighted to ride there by your side. The roads were quite lonely on my way here,' Forrester answered. 

'When would you be ready to go?' Brandon asked. 

'As soon as you say the word, sir.' 

Brandon turned to Ferrars, but he didn't have the opportunity to ask the question that was burning his lips. 

'My dear Brandon, our chat was coming to an end when Lieutenant Forrester joined us. I can ride back to the Parsonage, and start working with Elinor,' Ferrars said. 

'Thank you, Ferrars. Knowing Li, Miss Marianne will love what Lieutenant Forrester is bringing her,' the Colonel answered. 

A small smile was gracing his lips, and Ferrars had noticed that it was happening more often since Miss Marianne and the Colonel had announced that they would tie the knot in a handful of months. That sight warmed Ferrars's heart; he was about to take his leave to join his wife, and share the unanticipated and good piece of news unexpectedly brought by the young officer, when Miss Williams rushed into the room. 

'I'm sorry, Colonel,' she said, blushing deeply when she noticed that her audacity had disrupted the Colonel's meeting. 

Yet, she was so pale that the Colonel was instantly by her side. He could always apologize to his guests for a minor breach of etiquette later. 

'Is anything wrong, Eliza?' asked the Colonel. 

'Christobel has quite a high fever. Mrs Dewitt and Mrs Jervis are at their wits' ends. I'm afraid,' Miss Williams almost sobbed. 

Brandon knew that if his housekeeper, Mrs Dewitt, had called Mrs Jervis, who had taken care of numerous children, and had watched over Miss Williams and her daughter for weeks, then it must mean that she no longer knew what to do. Sometimes Brandon wondered why some women were so complicated, and why a physician had not been called. 

Brandon rang for Mrs Dewitt, and he told her that Dr Harris must be visiting the Palmers, and that she should send one of the lads to fetch him. 

Mrs Dewitt curtseyed, and led a grateful Miss Williams out of the room. 

'Will your ward be all right, sir?' Forrester kindly asked. 

Brandon was about to ask him how he knew who Miss Williams exactly was to him, and he remembered that Li must have shared some information with her messenger. 

'Dr Harris is highly competent,' the Colonel simply said. 

Ferrars smiled warmly at that statement, which prompted Forrester to believe that there was much more behind such a straightforward statement. The young officer nodded, and the three men walked downstairs together. 

Ferrars parted company with the two soldiers only after the Colonel had promised that he would visit the Parsonage soon, so that he, and Mrs Ferrars, would know what happened in Barton Cottage after Miss Marianne opened the royal missive and gift. 

Brandon gave orders to have horses ready, and the three men went their way once they had reached the gates of Delaford. 

The Colonel and Forrester talked about their respective experiences as soldiers of the Imperial Army, men who had travelled to the other side of the world, and gentlemen who shared the privilege of knowing an astounding lady. 

Brandon knew who the young man was, and he wondered why the younger son of Lord Forrester of Singhurst had decided to become a soldier when it was common knowledge that Lady Singhurst would have obtained anything for him from his father. It was even rumoured that his elder brother would easily have agreed to be parted with a small portion of his heritage to ensure that Forrester would stay with them. Yet, the young man wanted to see the riches of the Empire, and he had joined a regiment when he turned sixteen. He had now been enjoying the life he had chosen for himself for the past two years. 

Brandon found Forrester's enthusiasm refreshing, especially for the son of a Peer. 

They had reached the gates of Barton Cottage's garden when Forrester's teeth began chattering. 

'I apologize,' the young man said. 

'I should have offered to deliver the post myself, and have you enjoy a warm fire at Delaford,' the Colonel said. 

'Sir, Queen Li asked me to deliver them myself, and you could not have convinced me to stay away from Barton cottage. Besides, I do wish to see how Miss Marianne will react,' Forrester said. 

'Do you know what Li is saying in her letter, and what she's sending?' Brandon asked. 

'No, sir, but the King knows, and he was positively beaming when Queen Li handed me her messages,' Forrester answered. 

'Her Highness is an astounding woman, and the kindest soul I know. I'm glad to be here when Miss Marianne is introduced to Li's generosity,' the Colonel said. 

Forrester smiled, and the Colonel knocked on the door. 

Both men heard the music stop - apparently Miss Marianne was practising Carols - and someone answered the door. Betsy beamed at the Colonel, and curtseyed, then she spotted the additional visitor. 

'Do come in,' she said, opening the door wider for them to step into the cottage. 

Once they were inside, Betsy asked who she was to introduce to her mistress, and Forrester gave his name. 

'Our mistress and Margaret went into town with Thomas. Mrs Ferrars suggested that her youngest sister learn to shop at the market, and Mrs Dashwood is to supervise the operation,' Betsy announced. 

Brandon was forced to chuckle. 

Forrester reflected that Mrs Ferrars sounded like a strong woman if she could make suggestions strong enough for her mother to obey her in the heart of winter. 

Suddenly the Colonel understood that Miss Marianne was alone, and that this unexpected visit might turn out to be even more pleasant than he had initially expected when Forrester entered his office at Delaford. 

Betsy knocked on the parlour door, opened it and said, 'Colonel Brandon and Lieutenant Forrester to see you, Miss.' 

Forrester was immediately struck by the force of the recently found feelings between Brandon and Miss Marianne. For one brief moment, Miss Marianne and the Colonel looked at each other and forgot about the rest of the world, then they remembered propriety, and Brandon bowed as Miss Marianne curtseyed. 

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant. I do hope you will have a cup of tea with me while we wait for my mother and sister, who should arrive momentarily,' Miss Marianne said. 

Betsy went to her kitchen, and the visitors settled on the sofa, while Miss Marianne sat in the chair by the fire. 

Forrester waited for Brandon to explain why they were calling, and once Miss Marianne knew that one of Brandon's saviours was sending her something, it became difficult for the young lady to hide her curiosity. 

Forrester took the letter and the box and handed both of them to Miss Marianne. 

She looked at them, wondering if her visitors would mind her opening them instantly. 

'I do believe we are all eager to know what Queen Li is sending you, Miss Marianne,' the Colonel said. 

'Then, gentlemen, if you'll allow me,' Miss Marianne said, indicating the box and letter quietly sitting on her lap. 

Both men nodded, and Miss Marianne broke the royal seal on the letter. 

Queen Li's letter was rather short. 

She said she knew she was being bold to contact a British lady to whom she had never been introduced, but she immediately added that knowing her old friend, Colonel Brandon, he would not have associated himself with a woman who would not appreciate such a gesture of friendship, for indeed Queen Li was offering her friendship - for what it was worth - to the young lady. 

She told her that she dearly hoped that the future Mrs Brandon would correspond with her as she had been writing to the Colonel for years. 

She also told her that she was certain that Brandon would tell her everything about her adventures, and how she had been educated as an English lady with the woman she considered as her second mother. She even hinted that Brandon might already have shared her story with her, if she had read his letter correctly, and Queen Li added that she dearly hoped that Marianne was opening her heart to the Colonel when they had the opportunity to talk quietly. 

When she read that line, Miss Marianne smiled so warmly that the Colonel knew that Queen Li had used her extraordinary gift to touch Miss Marianne's heart in spite of the miles between them. 

As she kept on reading, Miss Marianne discovered that the queen had understood the pettiness of some British ladies, and the queen explained that she wanted all the other women to be jealous of her the first time she would go to town as Mrs Brandon. In order to do that, she was sending a typical gift from her country of adoption, and she said she hoped Marianne would wear it proudly, and tell whoever asked, that it was a gift from her friend, Queen Li. 

The queen also wished her happiness, and hoped that they might meet some blessed day. 

Miss Marianne was deeply moved by the queen's letter, and she gasped when she opened the box, for there was encased a precious set of pink diamonds and pearls. 

Miss Marianne handed the open box and the letter to Brandon. 

He understood why his fiancée had reacted thus upon opening the box, and he was almost convinced that those jewels must come from Queen Li's personal possessions, or maybe the Royal Jewels. The letter made him smile, and he looked forward to writing to Li with his wife by his side. Brandon realized that Li had just succeeded in making him fully comprehend the depth of his attachment to Miss Marianne. 

Miss Marianne looked at Forrester, and she took a deep breath. 

'I fear that you're about to have a poor opinion of me, Lieutenant, but I hope you'll excuse me,' she said. 

They were interrupted by Betsy, who brought in their tea. 

As soon as the faithful maid had closed the door behind her, Forrester was about to tell Miss Marianne that he could leave if she wished to have some privacy with her fiancé, but she prevented him from doing so. 

She apologized once more and turned to Brandon. 

'Colonel, I do not wish to share Queen Li's gift and letter with my mother, or with Elinor. What could I possibly do?' she asked. 

'Why?' the Colonel wondered. 

'My mother will instantly find a way to share my good fortune with Mrs Jennings, and then there will be no quiet around here until Queen Li's letter has been thoroughly dissected, and my answer to Her Highness wrenched from my quill with their words. Contrarily Elinor would encourage me not to accept such a royal gift, even though I can tell that this would pain your friend, and now mine,' Miss Marianne said. 

'I understand,' the Colonel whispered. 

'I could entrust both items with you until I can claim them again as my own, but I fail to see how I can explain Lieutenant Forrester's presence here to my mother,' Miss Marianne said. 

Forrester was in awe. He had never expected to meet a lady with strategic abilities remotely as good as Miss Marianne's. 

'Miss Marianne,' intervened Forrester, 'I am but an officer visiting a superior. There is no need to expose my secret mission to anyone.' 

Miss Marianne smiled. 

'You might just have to find a good reason to explain our unexpected visit,' Forrester added. 

'There is no need for justification,' Miss Marianne said, looking straight at her fiancé. 

Brandon chuckled, and Forrester was forced to smile in his turn. 

'Ferrars was with me when Forrester spoke of his mission, but I guess that you might tell Mrs Ferrars that Queen Li sent her compliments for our engagement, and that you are not to open her present before the wedding,' Brandon suggested. 

Miss Marianne nodded fervently. If the Colonel and Forrester reported the same tale, Mrs Ferrars would trust them. 

Just then, they heard the carriage that was bringing Mrs Dashwood and Margaret back home. 

'Christopher!' Miss Marianne exclaimed. 

He swiftly placed the queen's letter into the box. 

Forrester extended his hand to help Brandon whose jacket would never hide the box, and he placed the stately gift in his riding-coat pocket. 

'If I were to answer Her Highness within a few days, might I give you my letter?' Miss Marianne asked. 

'Li will be delighted,' Brandon simply said. 

They heard Betsy informing her mistress that she had visitors, and both men rose to their feet. 

The door opened, and Forrester fainted. 

The Colonel crouched next to the young man, and he discovered that the young officer was burning with fever. The sudden change of clime, and the terrible weather must have finally taken its toll, and Forrester had fallen ill. 

With a few words, the Colonel told Mrs Dashwood that his fellow officer must have overestimated his strength on his way to his regiment. 

The Colonel asked if he could borrow the carriage to bring Forrester back to Delaford, but his hostess rightfully pointed out that it would be unwise to expose the young man to more draughts, and with Thomas's help he was brought to the guest room. 

Betsy and Mrs Dashwood were already taking care of the young officer when the Colonel remembered that Doctor Harris might well still be at Delaford, and he rode back to his home, bringing with him the box he had discreetly taken from Forrester's coat. 

Mrs Dewitt was rather surprised to see her master come back so early, and alone, but the instant he asked for Harris, she knew something was wrong. The kind housekeeper felt guilty for being relieved when she was told that it was the young officer who was ill, and not Miss Marianne - she could not imagine how the Colonel would react were Miss Marianne to have a relapse. 

Harris was taking care of Christobel Williams, who needed an infusion and one of his medicines, as Mrs Dewitt informed her employer. The physician had been brought here by the Palmers' carriage, and as he rushed to the nursery, the Colonel noticed that Palmer's secretary was pacing before the door to the nursery, and that reminded Brandon of another day. He decided to trust his instinct, and he nearly forced the young man to follow him inside. 

'Wood,' the Colonel said, 'I need to bring Dr Harris to Barton Cottage where a fellow officer has suddenly been taken ill. I hope you will keep my ward company while we are away. If we come back too late, you might have to stay here for the night.' 

The secretary could only nod. 

Miss Williams was too worried about her daughter to fully acknowledge what was going on around her, which deeply amused Dr Harris. 

The Colonel kissed his ward's brow, and promised that his godchild would be cured very soon. 

As soon as they were out of hearing, the physician turned to the Colonel. 

'They are made for each other,' he said. 

'I think you are right,' the Colonel granted. Then he added, 'Is the baby out of danger?' 

'Mrs Dewitt and Mrs Jervis did their best, but you were right to send for me. Thanks to the medicine I have prescribed, I have high hopes to see the child's health improve radically before tomorrow morning,' the physician declared. 

'Thank you,' Brandon murmured. 

'Saving your dear ones is always rewarding,' the physician kindly said. 

Brandon understood why Palmer was so attached to Harris, the man was ultimately good, and entirely dedicated to his duty. 

On the road, to Barton cottage, Brandon told Harris the weather conditions in which Forrester had been travelling, and the physician had a clear idea of the lieutenant's state. 

The young man's health was already improving when Dr Harris arrived. 

Mrs Dashwood had taken care of her daughters throughout their infancy illnesses, and Betsy was used to taking care of the kind of cold Forrester had caught. 

The young man had overestimated his strength as he travelled to Delaford, and he certainly had forgotten how treacherous his native country's weather could be. 

Fortunately, with warmth and good care, he woke up twenty hours after fainting in the Dashwoods' parlour. Colonel Brandon was by his side. 

'Do not try to speak, Forrester. A physician took care of you, and you will recover soon. You are still at Barton Cottage, but I will bring you back to Delaford soon,' Brandon said. 

In spite of the Colonel's words, the young man rasped, 'Sorry.' 

'Why should you be sorry? Because you are such a good man that you overexerted yourself to bring Queen Li's messages?' Brandon asked, offering the young officer a bright smile. 

Forrester managed to signal that he was embarrassed to have thus invaded the home of a lady to whom he had not even been introduced. 

Brandon told him that Mrs Dashwood was delighted to take care of him because he was a friend of his. 

Brandon was giving some water to Forrester when Miss Marianne came into the room. As soon as she saw that their sudden guest was awake, she called Margaret, who was downstairs, and asked her to bring some broth. 

Brandon decided to tease Forrester and to compliment him on his extraordinary actions, which allowed him and Marianne to share one more secret, and might well promote the happiness of Miss Williams if the news from Delaford were right. 

Forrester was so embarrassed that Miss Marianne came to his rescue. 

The young officer could see the links being thread between the Colonel and Miss Marianne, and that reminded him of a strange dream he'd had while he'd been sick. 

'I have dreamt of an angel,' he said. 

He had such an air about him as he said that, that his two witnesses immediately felt how potent that dream must have been. 

'She was so perfect that I thought I had been transported to Heaven,' Forrester said. 

Miss Marianne thought that placing a cold cloth on their guest's brow might be a good idea, for he looked feverish again. 

There was a knock on the door, and Margaret brought in a tray with a light collation. 

'I am pleased to see you awake,' Margaret told Forrester. 

She was eager to ask him everything about his travels. 

When she had been left alone with him to watch his sleep, she had told him so, in the hope that he'd wake up to tell her stories of faraway kingdoms. 

Forrester looked at Margaret and whispered, 'My God, an angel walks this realm,' and he fell asleep again. 

Margaret did not understand what had just occurred there, but the Colonel and Miss Marianne did wonder exactly how feverish Forrester was, and precisely what the _angel_ meant to him. 

They all would have to wait to know. 

To Be Continued... 


	9. Toward Happiness

Title: Col. & Mrs Brandon Series: Sense & Sensibility 

Author: Drusilla Dax (drusilladaxfree.fr) 

Pairings: Colonel Christopher Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edward Ferrars/Elinor Dashwood 

Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home... 

Disclaimer: I'm _just_ playing with other people's toys. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers will be adopted by my family (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!). 

**A/N: See chapter 1 for additional information.**

Readers: Mikee, Starkindler and StarGazer. The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those.   
  


**Col. & Mrs Brandon**

Toward Happiness 

As soon as Lieutenant Forrester was out of danger, the attention of the Dashwood's household turned back to Miss Marianne and what Queen Li had sent her. 

Mrs Dashwood and Mrs Ferrars alike wanted to know, but for different reasons, what the royal friend of Miss Marianne's fiancé had to tell her. However, when even Lieutenant Forrester declared that he had merely come to announce that Miss Marianne would be given her royal correspondence by Colonel Brandon only after their wedding, there was nothing either woman could do. The curiosity of the mother would not be satisfied, and the sister could not lecture her younger sister on the impropriety of answering an alien woman to whom she had not properly been introduced, for when Miss Marianne allegedly got her post, she would be Mrs Brandon, and Queen Li would only be a friend of her husband, thus preventing any impropriety there might have been in answering before. 

Dr Harris visited Lieutenant Forrester, and he finally authorized the young officer to be brought back to Delaford. 

The last day the young man got to spend in Barton Cottage was both happy and sad for him. On the one hand, he was delighted to feel so much better, but on the other hand, his recovery meant that he would be deprived of Margaret's company. 

When Forrester woke up after calling Margaret an angel in front of Colonel Brandon and Miss Marianne, he understood that he had not been dreaming of an angel. He had merely acknowledged Margaret's care while he had fever. 

When he woke up again, Miss Marianne was nowhere to be seen, but Colonel Brandon and his earthly angel were watching over his sleep. 

While the Colonel gave him some water, Margaret went back to the kitchen again to bring something for their unwell and unexpected guest. 

'Who is she?' asked Forrester. 

'Captain Margaret is the youngest daughter of Mrs Dashwood,' the Colonel said. 

'Captain?' Forrester repeated, blinking with surprise. 

The Colonel chuckled happily and explained to his young friend how Margaret had won that title. 

'Margaret,' whispered Forrester. 

Brandon could see that the Lieutenant was troubled by the youngest Dashwood. 

'She told me that she spoke to you, so you would know that you were not alone. She asked me and Sir John to tell her everything about our travels abroad. I know she'd love to have the opportunity to chat with you,' Brandon said. 

'Really?' 

The Colonel nodded fervently and added, 'Besides, you should know that Miss Marianne told her the truth about Queen Li's post and present. Our royal friend would be such an amazing friend and mentor for both Miss Marianne and Margaret. I imagine Captain Margaret is eager to know even more about Li.' 

'I think you would be able to tell her so much more. I didn't have the honour of spending much time with Her Highness,' Forrester said. 

'Maybe, but you saw her last month, and that is a privilege I cannot claim, unfortunately,' Brandon declared. 

Forrester heard the bitterness in his superior's voice. 

'You miss Her Highness,' the young man stated. 

Brandon could not deny that, so he simply nodded. 

'Did you have the opportunity to be introduced to her children?' Brandon finally asked. 

'I have seen the Princess play in the garden with her elder brother and the heir apparent. I have only been introduced to the latter. He is young, but I have no doubt that he is going to be an astounding sovereign one day. Both his parents are educating him in various aspects of his future life, and it already shows,' Forrester said. 

Brandon was smiling. He tried to imagine what Li's children were like. 

The Colonel noticed the sudden frown on Forrester's forehead. 

'What is bothering you?' Brandon asked. 

At first, Forrester could only utter syllables that made no sense. He was alternately paling and blushing. 

'You can confide in me if you want,' Brandon said softly. 

Forrester blushed deeply, and pointedly looking at the bedcovers, asked, 'How old is she?' 

The Colonel understood what the young man was not voicing. 

'She will be fourteen in two months,' Brandon said. 

Forrester gasped and said, 'Dear God in Heaven!' 

'If I remember correctly, you turned eighteen not so long ago,' Brandon pointed out. 

Forrester blushed even more. 

He was saved from further embarrassment by Miss Marianne, who came in to inquire about his health, since Margaret had told her that he had awoken, apparently for good. 

Actually, Forrester thought he was saved, but the Colonel shared their exchange with his fiancée, and Miss Marianne and the Colonel chuckled together at his expense. 

Forrester blushed anew and mumbled that there was no reason to make fun of him. 

'Four years are nothing,' Marianne declared. 

Forrester looked at Brandon and Marianne, and he was forced to admit that sometimes some years in a couple were not that important. 

'Besides, she's your superior officer,' Marianne teased the young man. 

That made him laugh, which provoked a coughing fit. Margaret came back into the room at that moment, and she scolded her elder sister for it. 

Brandon gave him some more water, and then Margaret fed him one spoonful of soup at a time. 

Margaret spent the next two days taking care of Forrester and chatting with him. 

Brandon knew that the young officer was an exemplary gentleman, not a potential Willoughby, therefore he plotted to have the captain and the lieutenant spend time together. 

In the beginning, Margaret had tried to behave as her mother and eldest sister had tried to teach her to behave, but Forrester had understood that this was not the real Margaret, and he promised not to judge her if she wanted to be herself with him. 

He answered all her questions about the countries he had seen. 

He understood her wish to travel, and he felt her sadness when she said that, as a woman, she would certainly never be allowed to see the beauties of the Empire. 

He told her the truth about his family, and he was delighted when she didn't change her behaviour toward him once she knew that he was the son of a Peer. 

Captain Margaret only wanted to be friendly with the young lieutenant, who had left the home country to fulfil the dream that she was barely authorized to have. 

A few hours before he was to leave Barton Cottage, Forrester knew that Margaret Dashwood was his angel on earth, the only one he could have dreamt of. 

Margaret was the kind of woman Forrester didn't know existed in England 

She was the one and only who could make him happy. 

Forrester and Brandon were together in the guest-room, waiting for Miss Marianne and Captain Margaret to bring the tea. 

'Colonel?' 

'What is on your mind, Forrester?' Brandon asked. 

'Would it be too bold to ask for permission to write to Captain Margaret?' the young man wondered. 

'I do not think it would. Especially if you plan on coming back to fetch her, say in two years,' Brandon said gently. 

'Do you think...?' Forrester's voice trailed off. He swallowed with difficulty and asked, 'Do you think Mrs Dashwood would accept me?' 

'Mrs Dashwood doesn't know who your parents are, and she's already extremely fond of you. When our famous Mrs Jennings gives her your full genealogy, she will be pleased. Not because of your name or your wealth, but because you will bring love into that alliance, and you will give her youngest daughter a steady position in society. Since she lost her husband, life has been somewhat harsh with that kind woman. If you can love _and_ protect Margaret, you will be welcomed as a son in Mrs Dashwood's heart,' Brandon answered. 

'Thank you, Colonel.' 

'Of course, you do realize that if your plan works, we will become brothers by alliance,' Brandon added with a warm smile. 

'It would be an honour and a pleasure, sir.' 

There was a knock on the door, and Miss Marianne came in with a tray. 

'There is no point in discussing this if the captain of your heart does not agree. Miss Marianne and I will go down and fetch another napkin. You have five minutes to breach the topic with her,' Brandon said. 

Marianne deposited her tray on the table by the window, and she followed her fiancé out of the room, while he almost pushed Margaret inside with her plate of cakes. 

'Does the Colonel have something to ask my sister?' she asked as she deposited the plate next to the tea-pot on the table. 

Forrester was paralyzed. 

'Are you feeling well?' she asked, suddenly extremely worried. 

He looked so pale that he could have been an inch from a relapse. 

'Lieutenant?' 

'I am the one full of questions, Margaret,' he finally murmured. 

'Such as?' she asked brightly. 

'I was wondering if it would not be too bold to exchange letters with you when I get my new assignment next spring. Would that be agreeable?' he enquired. 

'Really?!' she exclaimed joyfully. 'I would love to hear about your travels, of course!' 

'I have other questions, but I do not know if it is proper for me to ask them,' he said terribly softly. 

She tilted her head and said, 'Usually I am the one asking improper questions.' 

'You do not, Margaret. You are merely more forward than the other women in this country,' he told her. 

'That is very kind of you to say so, but I do know that I am far from being a lady,' she answered sadly, looking at her lap. 

'You, Margaret Dashwood, are one of the most amazing ladies I've had the honour to meet,' he declared. 

'You are much too kind,' she whispered. 

She was blushing furiously. 

'While I had fever, I thought you were but an angel, and I woke up in a world where you tread. I would like to know if we could get to know each other better over the next months. If you allow me... If you accept me, I would like very much to show you the Empire,' he said. 

'How could we...?' she began to wonder. 

His burning cheek told her what he had not said directly. 

'Oh,' she said. 

'If you merely wish to correspond with me, I'll understand, Margaret. If you no longer want to hear from me, I can understand as well,' he said barely above a whisper, now paling. 

'Silly!' she said fondly. 'I said nothing because Mama and Elinor have told me so many times that if I didn't change I would end up being alone because my behaviour was pathetically unladylike. You are not my angel. You are a prince from a tale. You do not ask me to change, and it is such a gift that I find it difficult not to fear that I'm going to wake up only to discover that you were but a dream.' 

'Dearest Angel, you are the one with whom I want to travel through the Empire,' Forrester said. 

'I have nothing to give you,' Margaret said. 'Maybe your parents would not agree.' 

'I am certain that they are going to love you,' he assured her. 

Brandon and Miss Marianne came back, and they understood that letters from abroad would be sent to Barton Cottage over the next months. 

Forrester was sad to leave his angel, but Miss Marianne had managed to assess that Mrs Dashwood was rather fond of the young officer, and if properly motivated, she might accept him as a potential suitor for Margaret. 

As soon as Forrester was back at Delaford, he wrote to his mother to tell her everything about Margaret and all he knew about the Dashwoods. 

Forrester and Brandon both spent their first evening writing. 

The Lieutenant was sharing his extraordinary newfound happiness with the woman who had brought him into this world. 

The Colonel was writing to his royal friend. Brandon was plotting for Captain Margaret and Forrester, and he reflected that he had spent entirely too much time with Sir John because it was to Li that the Colonel was telling the story of the Royal messenger and the earthly Angel, hoping that the kind-hearted Queen would help him be a better guide for the young girl. 

Forrester noticed that Mrs Dewitt made a report of some sort to Brandon, and it was only late in the evening that the young man found the courage to ask the Colonel what kind of secret the housekeeper had told him. 

'While you were dreaming of an angel, Mr Palmer's secretary has quietly been falling deeper in love with my ward. I am convinced that Miss Williams would be very happy with him. Wood is a very good man. He is honest, and even though he is not as dashing as the man who betrayed her, he is ready to protect her, and he doesn't judge her,' Brandon said. 

'It is so unfair to blame women when something like that happens,' Forrester said. 

'You cannot imagine how guilty I feel for not protecting her better,' Brandon whispered. 

'Maybe it was meant to happen that way, so that she would meet Wood,' Forrester answered. 

Brandon smiled at that. Somehow Forrester reminded him of Ferrars. 

In early January, Forrester had to leave to join his regiment. 

He was sad to leave, and his new friends were sad to see him go, but the future was full of promises. 

Lieutenant James Forrester was assured that he would receive letters from his Angel, her elder sister, and Colonel Brandon. The next two years would be extremely long, but there would be so much to share, and hopefully to prepare. If distance didn't lessen Forrester's feelings, he would come back to England in two years and woo Margaret. 

When he left, Forrester dared to tell the Colonel that he regretted not being able to be there when he gets married with Miss Marianne. Brandon looked at his guest and declared that he hoped to be invited to his wedding to a certain angelic captain. 

Mrs Dewitt had heard the whole exchange, and the kind housekeeper was forced to smile. 

'What is Eliza's word, my dear Mrs Dewitt?' Brandon asked. 

She followed him to his office where they sat down to plot for Miss Williams's happiness. 

'As instructed, I tried to discover if Mr Wood would be accepted by Miss Williams, but she is still so tired and ashamed of herself that she cannot believe that any man would be ready to accept, protect and love her, and her daughter,' she explained. 

'She is too much like her own mother for her own good,' Brandon declared. 

'Maybe...' 

'Mrs Dewitt, by now it should be obvious and known to all that women are a complete mystery to me, hence I would be grateful for any piece of advice,' Brandon said. 

'I think that Miss Williams is still deeply hurt by the betrayal, Sir. She is completely focussing on her daughter because she believes that her baby is the only family she will ever have. She is astounded that you keep on providing her with a loving home,' she said. 

'I have been a pitiful guardian if she believes so,' he said softly. 

'Maybe this problem would be solved if you encouraged Mr Wood to be more openly interested,' she suggested. 

The Colonel was forced to chuckle. Wood was exceptionally shy. 

Mrs Dewitt laughed softly and added, 'Of course, you might have to convince Mr Palmer that it would be for the best, and have him order his secretary to settle down with Miss Williams.' 

'My dear Mrs Dewitt, I think that a conspiracy with Palmer is a brilliant idea,' Brandon said. 'Since I can do nothing for my own wedding, I think I should strike the iron while it is hot and go and see Palmer and plot with him. Will you go and tell John to have Lightning ready?' 

She stood up and curtseyed as she answered positively and went to see one of the lads. 

The Colonel went to Barton where the Palmers were spending a fortnight with Sir John and Lady Middleton, and Mrs Jennings. He spent the night there, but he came back to Delaford with a very pale secretary, who proposed to Miss Williams as soon as Brandon brought him into the nursery. 

Miss Williams was so utterly surprised that she only nodded her agreement, and Wood was so moved that the young man had to fight back tears. 

Palmer had taken that opportunity to flee from Barton, where his wife was tremendously enjoying herself with her mother and sister. He assured Miss Williams that she would be welcome in his house, and that Christobel would happily grow up with his own children. 

Brandon took his godchild from her mother's arms and ordered the fiancés to have a quiet chat together. 

Wood and Miss Williams were left alone, and Brandon retreated to his office with Palmer. 

Christobel had fallen asleep in her godfather's arms. 

Palmer smiled at Brandon. 

They didn't need words to communicate, and it showed that the Colonel would be a very good father. Palmer's quiet smile told Brandon that his guest was thinking of Miss Marianne, who would be an adorable mother, and that thought made the Colonel blush. Christobel giggled in her sleep, and Palmer chuckled, which prompted Brandon to try and glare at him. 

Soon Ferrars had to be called to help plan Wood and Miss Williams's wedding. 

In late February, Mr Wood found himself happily married to Eliza, and Christobel had a father. 

That piece of news was shared with an officer of the Imperial Army and a faraway queen. 

Queen Li would receive Brandon's letter only after his own wedding, but Forrester had the opportunity to share that with his parents, and that turned out to be important. 

As soon as Lady Singhurst received Forrester's first letter, she shared his joy with her husband, her elder son and his wife. They were all so fond of Forrester that they were truly delighted for him. It was reasonably easy for Lord Singhurst to inquire about the Dashwoods and their connections. 

By the time the Forresters of Singhurst went back to town, they were eager to meet Margaret. 

Another Peer was launching the first ball of the season, and through connections, they managed to invite the Middletons, Mrs Jennings and their guests. 

It was unusual for them to be in London so early in the season, but the Dashwoods and Colonel Brandon had to go and shop for Miss Marianne's wedding. The Colonel wanted his fiancée to wear the most beautiful dress she could dream of. Miss Marianne had assured him that she only wanted to have the honour of linking her life with his, but he insisted on erasing the coldness of Mrs Willoughby that was Miss Grey. 

On a dark and wet evening in the first week of March, Sir John and Lady Middleton, Mrs Jennings, Colonel Brandon, Captain Margaret and Miss Marianne joined the party. 

Unbeknownst to them, Forrester's family was there to observe them. They were not the only ones they would meet that evening. 

Mrs Dashwood had preferred to stay at home, and though Mrs Jennings had teased her friend about her monastic style of life, no word could convince the quiet mother to go with her daughters. 

Miss Marianne was delighted to spend the entire evening with the Colonel, and Margaret was relieved not to have her mother by her side the first time she was invited to a ball. 

Soon, Mrs Jennings and her daughter settled in a corner, from which they could quietly gossip and observe the other guests. 

Sir John found old friends and started to discuss political issues with them. 

It took Miss Marianne some minutes to convince her fiancé to dance, but there was absolutely nothing that the Colonel could refuse her. By the time the second piece ended, both were enjoying themselves tremendously. 

In the beginning, Margaret had merely observed the other dancers. She was so astoundingly charming that many young men invited her to dance. Some of them were very handsome. Some were obviously very wealthy. None of them equalled Forrester in Margaret's heart. She excused herself, pretending to go and ask her chaperone if she could dance, and while an impressive group of young men waited for her to return, she hid in a quieter room. 

'They might not wait if you do not go back to them,' a young woman told Margaret. 

'Do you think they would go and look for me?' Margaret asked, afraid that she might have to flee her peaceful refuge. 

The young woman chuckled and answered, 'I think those versatile men will go and look for someone else to dance with.' 

'Oh, then it's not important,' Margaret said. 

'Don't you like to dance?' inquired the young woman. 

Margaret looked at her and blushed slightly. 

'I do not know,' she admitted. 

'How so?' 

'I've never danced,' Margaret said. 

'Are you afraid to accept their invitation, then?' asked the young woman. 

'Not really. I have realized that they are not the one I want to dance with,' Margaret answered. 

'Are you engaged?' 

Margaret smiled brightly and said, 'No, I am not.' 

'That is a strange answer,' the young woman chuckled. 

Margaret smiled again. 

'I guess I'd like to dance with my eldest sister's husband, but he stayed home, and he certainly doesn't like that sort of exercise. If my elder sister's fiancé was not making her dance as we speak,' she said, indicating Brandon, 'I think he would teach me how to behave at this kind of party. There is someone else whose invitation I would accept, but he's not here, and I am not sure he would wish to be seen in my company.' 

'I do wonder indeed who would want to be seen with such an insignificant peasant girl,' another woman nearby said loud enough for Margaret to wish to disappear through a wall. 

'At least peasant girls have a heart,' a lady intervened. 

Everybody around gasped. 

Margaret looked at her saviour with gratitude, and the lady beamed at her. 

The young woman with whom Margaret had been speaking was the wife of the lady's elder son, and both invited Margaret into one of the private rooms. 

Some of the ladies' friends stopped by and found Margaret absolutely delightful. The woman who had first insulted her found her there, and she had come with friends, among whom was Mrs Willoughby. 

Margaret decided to use what the Colonel had taught her in strategy, and instead of answering to their provocations, she ridiculed their prejudices. 

The mother-in-law of Margaret's new friend was astounded and completely besotted. 

'Who would be interested in a Dashwood girl, beside a minister or an old man?' Mrs Willoughby spat. 

Willoughby was right behind his wife now, and he was extremely pale. 

'I am certain my son would be,' the lady said. 

'Are you calling me, Mother?' a young man asked. 

Forrester's elder brother looked so much like him that it took Margaret only one look to understand that she had been spending time with Forrester's mother and sister-in-law. 

'No, Richard, I was merely pointing out that Margaret Dashwood is such an angel that she would certainly make your brother a happy man,' Lady Singhurst declared loud enough to embarrass the Willoughbys and their petty friends. 

In consequence, Margaret and Forrester's family were left alone. 

Margaret paled and shivered. 

'I apologize, my dear child. I wanted so much to see you. I swear that it was only by chance that you met Oriana,' Lady Singhurst said. 

Margaret was still at a loss for words. 

'Richard,' Oriana said, 'maybe you could invite our new friend to dance.' 

'Would you do me the honour, Miss?' Richard asked, bowing slightly. 

Margaret looked at him, so much like Forrester, and yet so different. 

'Would you be angry with me if I were to decline?' Margaret asked softly, afraid to make a faux-pas. 

Richard only beamed at her and shook his head. 

Oriana and Lady Singhurst were fully accepting Margaret. 

Lord Singhurst had asked his host and friend to introduce him to Sir John, and both men had spoken of the Dashwoods. They both joined the small group at the moment when the Colonel and Miss Marianne located Margaret. 

Sir John introduced Lord Singhurst to Margaret, and he seemed instantly fascinated with her. 

'She is an angel indeed,' Lord Singhurst whispered. 

His wife and son beamed. Oriana smiled. 

Margaret was blushing. 

Lord Singhurst gently made Margaret look at him by placing one finger under her chin. 

'Will you tell James everything that happened tonight, and will you tell him that his letter to his mother was an understatement?' he asked. 

'Yes, my lord,' Margaret said. 

'Soon enough, I am certain that you can call me by another title,' he answered. 

Lady Singhurst looked as if she wished the next two years to pass overnight, and the rest of the evening was spent speaking of Forrester, and of the Dashwoods and their friends. 

Margaret Dashwood's good fortune was known in town on the following day. 

It was said that Willoughby left town on a fallacious errand to avoid his wife's foul mood. 

Mrs Dashwood was stunned. 

Margaret wrote to Forrester that she had not danced once at her first ball, but that it had been a beautiful event nonetheless. 

In mid-March, they had to start travelling back to Barton cottage and Delaford because the very last details for the Colonel and Miss Marianne's wedding had to be taken care of. 

To Be Continued...****


	10. One Blessed Day

Title: Col. & Mrs Brandon Series: Sense & Sensibility 

Author: Drusilla Dax (drusilladaxfree.fr) 

Pairings: Colonel Christopher Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edward Ferrars/Elinor Dashwood, Lieutenant James Forrester of Singhurst/Margaret Dashwood 

Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home... 

Disclaimer: I'm _just_ playing with other people's toys. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers will be adopted by my family (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!). 

**A/N: See chapter 1 for additional information.**

Readers: Mikee, Starkindler and StarGazer. The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those. 

A/N2: I know I update slowly, but that particular bunny is hopping that way. It may take time, but rest assured that I **ALWAYS** finish my stories. 

A/N3: All of Montaigue's clerical speech is from the _Book of Common Prayer_ (Church of England). 

**Col. & Mrs Brandon**

One Blessed Day****

It was the first Sunday of April, and Brandon was pointedly looking at his boots. 

The second lesson of the morning service was nearly over, and Ferrars cleared his throat. 

It was the third Sunday of the banns publishing. 

'I publish the banns of marriage between Colonel Christopher Brandon of Delaford and Miss Marianne Dashwood of Barton Cottage. If any of you know cause, or just impediment, why these two persons should not be joined together in holy matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the third time of asking,' Ferrars announced. 

Brandon could feel the fire that was burning his cheeks, and it embarrassed him deeply that all Delaford could see what a silly old fool he was. He was a soldier of the British Empire, not an innocent countryside maid. 

Brandon remained lost in thought during the end of the service. 

Ferrars had to remind his future brother-in-law that there were a handful of details they had to discuss, so that Brandon would not ride back home as if he were fleeing from the Devil himself. 

'What can I do for you?' Brandon asked. 

Ferrars smiled warmly. 

'Remember the advice you gave me when I became so frightened before my own wedding, perhaps? Or possibly remember that you are not being sentenced, but are about to live happily with Miss Marianne,' Ferrars suggested kindly. 

'Do I look so lost?' Brandon inquired. 

Ferrars was forced to nod several times. 

'I merely wanted to tell you that the guests you invited have all answered positively and will be present next week when you tie the knot. The day before the ceremony, I'll bring Montaigue a certificate of the banns being thrice asked, so that everything will be ready when you arrive,' Ferrars said. 

Since Ferrars, as Marianne's elder brother, would be giving her away, he could not perform the ceremony, which suited him perfectly because he was not certain that he could concentrate enough throughout the whole service. 

The young minister was delighted that the living of Delaford was too small to accommodate a party such as was expected. 

Montaigue had been asking the banns in his parish, which was closer to Barton Cottage, so with Ferrars' certificate he could proceed in six days and solemnize Brandon and Marianne's matrimony. 

Brandon was overwhelmed, but the prospect of happiness with the woman he had come to love so dearly helped him go through the very last stages before the ceremony itself. 

The blessed day came at last. 

There was something exquisite in the soft mist that was gently layering the whole countryside. Brandon thought that his land was as glorious as in one of those fairy tales his ward had taken to reading to Christobel. 

Brandon felt like an old warlord, who was given the opportunity to live happily ever after with the fairest maid in the country. 

'Colonel?' one of his fellow officers he had invited to his wedding said softly. 

Brandon was in his office, staring out of the window, and only half-dressed. 

'Captain Chester?' Brandon answered dreamily. 

Mrs Dewitt nervously pushed the captain aside and walked to her employer. 

'Knowing the mother and elder sister of the bride, we can expect Miss Marianne to arrive late to the ceremony, but you would not want to frighten the poor soul by arriving late yourself,' the kind housekeeper said. 

The poor colonel gasped. 

'What time is it?' he asked worriedly. 

'Time to finish getting dressed, sir,' Mrs Dewitt said briskly. 

Chester was almost tempted to chuckle, but the housekeeper was clearly overwhelmed and his former superior officer was unmistakably moved at the merest mention of the impending service. 

The officer promised to help the colonel hurry get ready, and soon Brandon was heading for the church, escorted by fellow soldiers, and accompanied by his most faithful servants, as well as those who were not too busy with the preparations for the party that was to be held at Delaford after the wedding. 

Montaigue welcomed him, and Brandon waited with his fellow soldiers in the vestry. The room reminded Brandon of the day he'd been there with Ferrars as they waited for Mrs Ferrars, that was Miss Dashwood, to arrive. 

Brandon's friends took to talking amongst themselves because it was obvious that nothing, and no one, could manage to interest Brandon with any kind of conversation. 

A sharp knock on the door caught their attention. 

Margaret dashed into the room and very inappropriately threw herself into her future brother's arms. 

'Captain Margaret!' Brandon scolded her feebly. 

'Colonel!' she exclaimed joyfully. 

The sight of her was somewhat disturbing, because the charming angel was so deeply moved and happy that tears threatened to compete with her wide and luminous smile. 

Brandon was once more defeated by Margaret, and he held her as he had sometimes held his ward. 

'I came with Betsy and Thomas,' the young girl said. 'The others should be here momentarily.' 

Brandon could not utter a single word and resorted to nodding his understanding. 

'_Captain_ Margaret?' Chester inquired cheerfully. 

While Brandon explained how Margaret had won the title, time flew by. 

Montaigue came back into the room and asked, 'Are you ready?' 

Brandon nodded and went to take his stand on the right hand side of the Lord's Table. 

Villagers and servants had come. 

Mr and Mrs John Dashwood had managed to sit near Mrs Henry Dashwood. Yet, the mother of the bride was sitting next to Mrs Jennings; next to them sat Sir John and Lady Middleton, and Mr and Mrs Thomas Palmer. Margaret found a spot as far from Fanny Dashwood as she could. 

Finally, Ferrars walked into the body of the church with his sister-in-law, Miss Marianne. They were followed by Elinor, who was her sister's matron of honour. 

The young bride was so radiant, serene and beautiful that Brandon was not the only one to gasp when she came to stand to the left of the Lord's Table. 

Montaigue gave them an instant to smile at each other, and to allow the faint murmur among the family, friends, and neighbours to die down. 

'Dearly beloved,' Montaigue said fondly, 'we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be enterprised, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which matrimony was ordained.' 

Montaigue spoke loudly and slowly so that Brandon and Marianne, and all those present in the church, had the opportunity to think about the importance of that particular rite. 

The minister took a deep breath and went on, 'First, it was ordained for the procreation of children, to be brought up in the fear and nurture of the Lord, and to the praise of His holy Name.' 

Bridegroom and bride looked at each other, and blushed in perfect harmony. 

Only years of training prevented Montaigue from chuckling at their innocence and purity. 

'Secondly, it was ordained for a remedy against sin, and to avoid fornication; that such persons as have not the gift of continence might marry, and keep themselves undefiled members of Christ's body. Thirdly, it was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity. Into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace,' Montaigue declared solemnly. 

Since no one spoke, Montaigue turned to Brandon and Miss Marianne and said, 'I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgement when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their matrimony lawful.' 

Both remained silent. 

Since no impediment was alleged, Montaigue turned to Brandon and asked, 'Christopher, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?' 

Brandon forgot about the other people in the church. He probably even forgot that he was answering Montaigue's question. 

He looked at Miss Marianne and said, 'I will.' 

The minister turned to a deeply touched bride and asked, 'Marianne wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?' 

Marianne smiled widely and cheerfully declared, 'I will.' 

'Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?' Montaigue asked. 

'I am,' Ferrars said. 

The young man's voice conveyed his emotions, and Montaigue smiled at his fellow. 

The minister caused Brandon to take Miss Marianne's right hand in his right hand, and he instructed Brandon to repeat after him, 'I, Christopher, take thee Marianne to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth.' 

Montaigue smiled, and signalled them to loose their hands, and then he had Miss Marianne take Brandon's right hand in hers and repeat after him, 'I, Marianne, take thee Christopher to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.' 

Montaigue had them loose their hands again; he took the ring that had been prepared and handed it to Brandon so that he could place it upon the fourth finger of Marianne's left hand. 

'With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen,' Brandon said. 

Marianne was tempted to caress the ring, but she refrained from it, and she and Brandon knelt next to each other. 

'Let us pray,' Montaigue started. 'O, Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; send Thy blessing upon these Thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in Thy Name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to Thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.' 

Montaigue joined their right hands together and said, 'Those, whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder.' 

The minister addressed the assembly next and declared, 'Forasmuch as Christopher and Marianne have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be man and wife together, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.' 

Brandon and Marianne looked staggered. 

Their friends were smiling widely; some were crying with happiness. 

Montaigue looked delighted when he uttered the traditional blessing, 'God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen.' 

Montaigue went to the Lord's Table and barely suppressed a smile. 

It was now customary to say or sing a Psalm. 

Montaigue could have chosen Psalm sixty-seven, _Deus Misereatur_, which was to the Lord's glory, but instead decided to say Psalm one hundred and twenty-eight, _Beati Omnes_. 

Montaigue truly wished that it would bode well for this union. 

His voice orotund in the church, Montaigue said, 'Blessed are all they that fear the Lord: and walk in his ways. For thou shalt eat the labours of thine hands: O well is thee, and happy shalt thou be. Thy wife shall be as the fruitful vine: upon the walls of thine house. Thy children like the olive-branches: round about thy table. Lo, thus shall the man be blessed: that feareth the Lord. The Lord from out of Sion shall so bless thee: that thou shalt see Jerusalem in prosperity all thy life long. Yea, that thou shalt see thy children's children: and peace upon Israel. Glory be to the Father, and to the Son, and to the Holy Ghost; as it was in the beginning, is now, and ever shall be; world without end. Amen.' 

The bride and bridegroom were still kneeling before the Lord's Table; Montaigue faced them and said, 'Lord, have mercy upon us.' 

'Christ, have mercy upon us,' they answered. 

'Lord, have mercy upon us,' Montaigue repeated, then he and the entire assembly said, 'Our Father, which art in heaven, hallowed be Thy Name, Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. Amen.' 

'O Lord, save thy servant, and thy handmaid,' Montaigue said. 

'Who put their trust in thee,' the congregation answered. 

'O Lord, send them help from thy holy place,' Montaigue went on, and 'And evermore defend them,' was answered. 

'Be unto them a tower of strength,' the minister declared. 

'From the face of their enemy,' the congregation responded. 

'O Lord, hear our prayer,' Montaigue said. 

'And let our cry come unto thee,' came the heartfelt reply. 

'O God of Abraham, God of Isaac, God of Jacob, bless these Thy servants, and sow the seed of eternal life in their hearts; that whatsoever in Thy holy Word they shall profitably learn, they may in deed fulfil the same. Look, O Lord, mercifully upon them from heaven, and bless them. And as Thou didst send Thy blessing upon Abraham and Sarah, to their great comfort, so vouchsafe to send Thy blessing upon these Thy servants; that they, obeying Thy will, and always being in safety under Thy protection, may abide in Thy love unto their lives' end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen,' Montaigue went on. 

Benignly looking at the bride, he added, 'O, merciful Lord, and heavenly Father, by whose gracious gift mankind is increased; we beseech thee, assist with Thy blessing these two persons, that they may both be fruitful in procreation of children, and also live together so long in godly love and honesty, that they may see their children Christianly and virtuously brought up to Thy praise and honour; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.' 

Marianne did not need to pinch her cheeks to sport some healthy colours. 

Brandon did not colour. He glimpsed at Marianne, and the mere thought of children made him even happier than he already was. 

Montaigue was going on, 'O God, who by Thy mighty power hast made all things of nothing; who also, after other things set in order, didst appoint, that out of man, created after Thine own image and similitude, woman should take her beginning; and, knitting them together, didst teach that it should never be lawful to put asunder those whom thou by matrimony hadst made one. O God, who hast consecrated the state of matrimony to such an excellent mystery, that in it is signified and represented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that both this man may love his wife, according to thy Word, as Christ did love his spouse the Church, who gave himself for it, loving and cherishing it even as his own flesh, and also that this woman may be loving and amiable, faithful and obedient to her husband; and in all quietness, sobriety, and peace, be a follower of holy and godly matrons. O Lord, bless them both, and grant them to inherit Thy everlasting kingdom; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.' 

One loud sob from Mrs Henry Dashwood made everybody smile in the church. 

Montaigue looked affectionately at the mother, who was being handed several handkerchiefs. 

The minister continued, 'Almighty God, who at the beginning did create our first parents, Adam and Eve, and did sanctify and join them together in marriage, pour upon you the riches of his grace, sanctify and bless you, that ye may please him both in body and soul, and live together in holy love unto your lives' end. Amen.' 

Thanks to his thorough preparation, Montaigue knew that the bride and bridegroom were aware of the duties of man and wife; therefore he had prepared no sermon and directly went on with the following part of the ceremony. 

'All ye that are married, or that intend to take the holy estate of matrimony upon you, hear what the Holy Scripture doth say as touching the duty of husbands towards their wives, and wives towards their husbands,' he said. 

Margaret was suddenly overwhelmed, and she tried to hide her emotion in Betsy's welcoming arms. 

'Saint Paul, in his Epistle to the Ephesians, the fifth Chapter, doth give this commandment to all married men: Husbands, love your wives, even as Christ also loved the Church, and gave himself for it, that he might sanctify and cleanse it with the washing of water, by the Word; that he might present it to himself a glorious Church, not having spot, or wrinkle, or any such thing; but that it should be holy, and without blemish. So ought men to love their wives as their own bodies. He that loveth his wife loveth himself: for no man ever yet hated his own flesh, but nourisheth and cherisheth it, even as the Lord the Church: for we are members of his body, of his flesh, and of his bones. For this cause shall a man leave his father and mother, and shall be joined unto his wife; and they two shall be one flesh. This is a great mystery; but I speak concerning Christ and the Church. Nevertheless, let every one of you in particular so love his wife, even as himself,' Montaigue reminded them. 

'Likewise the same Saint Paul, writing to the Colossians, speaketh thus to all men that are married: Husbands, love your wives, and be not bitter against them,' Montaigue hoped that some of the bitterness held in the hearts of some of the people gathered in his church on that blessed day would, at least momentarily, melt away upon hearing those words again. 

'Hear also what Saint Peter, the Apostle of Christ, who was himself a married man, saith unto them that are married: Ye, husbands, dwell with your wives according to knowledge; giving honour unto the wife, as unto the weaker vessel, and as being heirs together of the grace of life, that your prayers be not hindered.' 

Montaigue liked to remind his male parishioners that their companions needed to be protected, and that they had sworn to do so when they married. 

Montaigue was wise enough to know that some of the ladies needed to be reminded of their duties as well. 

'Hitherto ye have heard the duty of the husband toward the wife,' he said. 'Now likewise, ye wives, hear and learn your duties toward your husbands, even as it is plainly set forth in Holy Scripture. Saint Paul, in the aforenamed Epistle to the Ephesians, teacheth you thus; Wives, submit yourselves unto your own husbands, as unto the Lord. For the husband is the head of the wife, even as Christ is the head of the Church: and he is the Saviour of the body. Therefore as the Church is subject unto Christ, so let the wives be to their own husbands in every thing. And again he saith, "Let the wife see that she reverence her husband". And in his Epistle to the Colossians, Saint Paul giveth you this short lesson; Wives, submit yourselves unto your own husbands, as it is fit in the Lord.' 

Some marriages were even. 

Ferrars and his wife were a charming couple that Montaigue was pleased to have married. He had absolutely no doubt that Brandon would be a good husband, and Marianne a devoted wife. 

Nevertheless, the experienced minister knew that some shrews occasionally needed a reminder, and he always took time to speak those words of advice. 

He went on, 'Saint Peter also doth instruct you very well, thus saying: Ye, wives, be in subjection to your own husbands; that, if any obey not the Word, they also may without the Word be won by the conversation of the wives; while they behold your chaste conversation coupled with fear. Whose adorning, let it not be that outward adorning of plaiting the hair, and of wearing of gold, or of putting on of apparel; but let it be the hidden man of the heart, in that which is not corruptible; even the ornament of a meek and quiet spirit, which is in the sight of God of great price. For after this manner in the old time the holy women also, who trusted in God, adorned themselves, being in subjection unto their own husbands; even as Sarah obeyed Abraham, calling him lord; whose daughters ye are as long as ye do well, and are not afraid with any amazement.' 

Colonel and Mrs Brandon received the Holy Communion, and then Montaigue had performed his duty. 

Brandon and Marianne could leave the house of God as man and wife. 

Brandon had asked one of the villagers to play the violin when Ferrars and Elinor got married to surprise them. 

The man had come to play for Brandon and Marianne, but Elinor and Edward had prepared a surprise for the Brandons. When the doors of the church were opened, the new couple saw that almost all the inhabitants of Barton Village had come to congratulate them. 

Blossoms and wild flowers had been gathered by the children, and the villagers showered those onto Brandon and his wife. 

Brandon and Marianne were followed by Ferrars and Elinor, and then Mrs Dashwood and Margaret, and the guests who would follow the new couple back to Delaford. 

Down the path to their carriage, the Brandons were welcomed with petals and tiny flowers, some of which adorned Marianne's veil. 

Brandon opened the door to Marianne and lifted her into the carriage where she sat, serene and beaming. 

The ungrateful and selfish young lady that Miss Marianne had been in the past had completely disappeared, and Mrs Christopher Brandon looked as if she would work to be a gentle and strong protector for the people of this country. 

Brandon looked as if he had been given a draught from the Fountain of Youth itself. 

Brandon joined his wife in the open carriage, and Captain Chester closed the door after Brandon and handed him a pouch with coins of six pence. Brandon took to throwing handfuls of coins into the crowd. Children shrieked with glee as they worked to catch as many as they could - of course, Fanny Dashwood could not refrain from encouraging her husband to imitate the children. John Dashwood was about to obey his wife when the latter was hit in the eye by one coin and he had to take care of her. 

When the pouch was finally emptied, Brandon sat down next to his wife. 

Their carriage started moving, bringing back for the first time to their home the colonel and his wife. 

Their guests would follow in their own carriages. 

Brandon and Marianne had a few minutes to themselves before they were forced to entertain their friends and family for a few hours. 

'Marianne?' Brandon began, but his voice trailed off. 

'Christopher?' said Marianne. 

He took a deep breath and said, 'I hope your mother and Mrs Ferrars didn't worry you too much this morning.' 

'Elinor's mouth was full of good advice and sense; mother was sobbing constantly,' Marianne answered. 'Were your officers entertaining?' 

'They were good company, and they saved me from Mrs Dewitt's anxiety,' he answered. 

Brandon took another breath to add something, but he didn't have the courage to mention what he had noticed when they exited the church. 

'I saw the white horse uphill,' Marianne declared. 

When the new couple walked to the carriage, Willoughby had been observing them. He had left long before their carriage started. 

It was quite a long run from Willoughby's estate, and Brandon didn't like to know that his former rival had travelled all the way to Barton Village. 

'I guess that I owe some of my happiness to him,' Marianne declared. 

Brandon reflected that his wife was right. Had Willoughby been any different, he would certainly not know his present bliss. In fact, Brandon reflected that he should feel sorry for Willoughby. Of course he was a cad who had abandoned Eliza with child, but he was now paying for all eternity with a marriage to a cold-hearted shrew. 

Brandon held out his hand to his wife. 

They laced their fingers together, smiled, and enjoyed the ride in companionable silence. 

Delaford was ready to welcome a new mistress. 

To Be Continued... 


	11. Beginnings

Title: Col. & Mrs Brandon Series: Sense & Sensibility 

Author: Drusilla Dax (drusilladaxfree.fr) 

Pairings: Colonel Christopher Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edward Ferrars/Elinor Dashwood 

Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home... 

Disclaimer: I'm _just_ playing with other people's toys. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers will be adopted by my family (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!). 

**A/N: See chapter 1 for additional information.**

Readers: Mikee, Starkindler and StarGazer. The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those. 

******Col. & Mrs Brandon**

Beginnings 

When their carriage entered the grounds, Mrs Brandon shivered slightly. Gently, her husband squeezed her hand. 

The Colonel looked at his wife and thought she was a bit too pale. 

He leant towards her and whispered, 'Delaford is yours now.' 

She took a deep breath and answered in a very soft murmur that she was somehow overwhelmed by such a responsibility. 

'Do not be afraid, dearest Marianne. We will tread this new, unknown path together,' he said tenderly. 

'Christopher,' she whispered affectionately, squeezing his hand in return. 

The kind Brandon wondered once more why he was blessed with such a gentle wife. 

Miss Marianne had been arrogant and unkind, but Willoughby's betrayal had metamorphosed her completely. No one doubted - besides herself certainly - that Mrs Brandon would become a benevolent protector and a very much loved figure in the whole region. 

'I will never be as gifted as Elinor,' Marianne protested. 

'I deeply respect your -' Brandon paused briefly and corrected himself. 'I deeply respect our sister, but it is you I want to see rule over Delaford.' 

'I don't deserve you, Christopher,' Mrs Brandon said. 

'My adorable angel, it is I who do not deserve you,' he protested. 

She caressed his gloved hand. The young woman was obviously extremely moved, almost to the point of tears. 

'I think no one is expecting you to control everything at Delaford overnight. I will always be there to help you, and Mrs Dewitt will be so elated to have a mistress, at last, that I have no doubt she will help you as much as possible,' he said. 

'I will do my best so you are proud of me,' she promised. 

Reverently he kissed her hand, which made her shiver. 

They looked at each other and both gasped when they remembered that they could share more than such a simple touch as soon as dusk hid their blushing cheeks and they could leave their guests who would spend the night at Delaford. 

The fellow officers escorting their carriage had discreetly ridden behind it. Captain Chester caught up with it when they were close enough to the front to see the servants waiting there. 

'They look quite eager to welcome you, Mrs Brandon,' Chester said. 

'Indeed,' she answered softly. 

'Mrs Dewitt looks even tenser than when we left,' Chester stated. 

Mrs Brandon looked at the housekeeper and she saw that the other woman looked somewhat overwhelmed. Mrs Dewitt had always been extremely nice and amiable with her, and the new mistress of the domain didn't want the housekeeper to be so shaken by her arrival from the church. 

Brandon and Chester both saw the immediate change in Mrs Brandon the instant her fears left her and she decided to reassure the other woman. Chester only saw Mrs Brandon's determined look, but Brandon felt her hand stop trembling in his, and it made his heart beat faster. 

Marianne was an astounding woman, and she had linked her life with his for all eternity. She was a gift he'd never dreamt of getting. 

The carriage stopped at the front of the hall. 

The riders had already dismounted, their horses' bridle held by two lads who were in no hurry to bring the animals to the stables, when Brandon opened the door, almost jumped out of the carriage, and helped his wife. 

'Welcome to Delaford, Mrs Brandon,' Mrs Dewitt greeted her mistress. 

'Thank you, Mrs Dewitt,' she answered, taking the hands of the housekeeper and squeezing them affectionately. 'I'm looking forward to working with you for the greatness of Delaford.' 

'It will be an honour and a pleasure, Ma'am,' Mrs Dewitt answered warmly. 

Mrs Brandon smiled. 

'Absolutely everything is ready for your guests,' Mrs Dewitt announced. She turned towards the Colonel and added, 'We have one unexpected guest, though, Colonel. I saw him to your study, sir.' 

Mrs Dewitt was smiling so happily that the Colonel understood that the unexpected guest would be a pleasant surprise. 

'Who is this unforeseen visitor?' the colonel asked. 

'A young lieutenant, who was sent here on a diplomatic mission he said,' Mrs Dewitt answered. 

'Forrester?' asked Mrs Brandon. 

Mrs Dewitt nodded and said, 'He's been sent here with a message from Queen Li.' 

'Would you please take care of our escort?' Mrs Brandon asked her housekeeper, looking at the officers. 'I think I should go and see Forrester with my husband.' 

'I could go and fetch him,' Brandon protested. 

'I heard there were surprises that I was not to see in the dining room,' Mrs Brandon declared. 

Brandon smiled and nodded. 

'Will you follow Mrs Dewitt?' Brandon asked his former officers. 

They all bowed. 

The Brandons heard Mrs Dewitt invite the officers to follow her inside. 

The Colonel and his wife went to his study. They were wondering what Queen Li was sending them. 

'Don't you think that I should wear Her Highness's gift?' Mrs Brandon asked her husband. 

The Colonel chuckled warmly and said, 'Fanny Dashwood was poked in the eye by one of the coins I threw, and now you mean to finish my work with the royal gift our dear Li has sent you.' 

'My dearest Christopher, I merely thought that Her Highness would be pleased to hear how much I appreciate the beautiful gift she sent me,' Mrs Brandon declared, pretending to be surprised. 'Of course,' she went on, 'if our Fanny cannot stand our being on friendly terms with a queen, she might choke or even faint. Unfortunately, I fear she'll only pale.' 

'You realize that it is your brother who will have to listen to his wife moaning all the way back to London, don't you?' Brandon chuckled. 

'My dear Christopher, I do hope John will hear about that long after they're back home,' she answered. 

Brandon was laughing heartily when he opened the door to his study. 

Forrester, who had been sitting, sprang to his feet. 

'Lieutenant Forrester,' Brandon greeted the young man, 'Mrs Dewitt told us you were the messenger of a royal friend.' 

'Yes, Colonel,' Forrester answered, bowing. 

Brandon and his wife entered the room and bowed in their turn. 

'My commanding officer ordered me to come and see you immediately when we received the letter from a special courier,' Forrester said. 'I am sorry to disturb you so soon after the ceremony.' 

'Nonsense, Lieutenant!' exclaimed Mrs Brandon. 'It is a pleasure to have you here today.' 

'You are too kind, Ma'am,' the young officer answered softly. 

'I am glad that you're here today to meet my wife, and I'm grateful that you bring us news from so dear a friend, but I am certain that there is another lady who will be even more delighted than us to see you,' Brandon declared. 

Forrester's cheeks coloured ever so slightly. 

'I would very much like to wish you great joy. Unfortunately, I fear I cannot stay, sir,' the lieutenant said. 

Mrs Brandon's hand was still resting on her husband's arm, and she squeezed it briefly. 

Brandon patted his wife's hand and said, 'I think your commanding officer won't expect you to ride back so soon. Besides, you are on a diplomatic mission, and we cannot let you go before we know if Her Highness's correspondence requires an answer. Since we cannot make such an ambassadorial faux pas and our guests are about to arrive, I'm afraid you'll have to stay with us. I don't think you'll be able to leave before tomorrow.' 

'At best,' added Mrs Brandon. 

'It's embarrassing,' Forrester protested feebly. 

'Lieutenant, I am certain that our dear Mrs Dewitt gave orders to include you in whatever my husband planned to celebrate, as well as keep you with us for the night. I will not let you ruin her extraordinary work,' Mrs Brandon said. 'Or disappoint your Captain.' 

Forrester nodded and gave his hosts a small smile. 

'Excellent! Margaret will be delighted to see you,' Brandon said. 

'My parents wrote to tell me they'd met her. My brother wrote as well, as did his wife, and then I received a letter from Captain Margaret. I was so happy. I wonder how many persons plotted so that I would be allowed to bring a royal letter a fortnight before being assigned to India,' Forrester said. 

Mrs Brandon laughed softly. 

'I happen to know that the first letter I sent Queen Li was given to an efficient messenger, and she certainly knew everything that there was to know about your situation. I do not doubt that Her Highness wished to contact my wife and me, and help you and Margaret. I imagine her asking the King to request that you'd be her messenger to Delaford,' Brandon declared. 

Forrester smiled broadly. 

'I am blessed,' the young man said. 

Before the young couple could comment, they heard the first carriages arrive. 

'Christopher,' Mrs Brandon gasped, squeezing his arm. 

'Yes, Marianne,' he said. 

The Colonel walked to his desk and took the box which contained the set of pink diamonds and pearls offered by Queen Li. 

Brandon helped his wife. 

'I never really had the opportunity to see what I'd brought you,' Forrester said. 

'Beautiful, aren't they?' Mrs Brandon said, caressing one of the pearls. 

'Merely an ornament to your beauty, Ma'am,' Forrester answered. 

Brandon smiled. 

'I am certain that all our guests will admire this gift,' Brandon pointed out. 

'Hopefully, Fanny will feel faint when she's told who gave me those,' Mrs Brandon added. 

'She is unkind, but do not act like her, my dear,' her husband said. 

'She reminds me of Mrs Willoughby, who was so unkind with Margaret at the ball. Unfortunately, the lady is a relative. It's her pettiness that nearly caused Edward's downfall. If God had not watched over him and Elinor, and if you hadn't been such a good friend, my sister and my other brother would be awfully sad because of her. I heard how heartless she can be. Those jewels are but a little tease to show her that there are better people than her in the world,' Mrs Brandon explained. 

Brandon sighed, but he was forced to admit that his wife was right. After all, the lady was so incredibly pathetic that she'd encouraged her husband to pick up some of the coins the Colonel had thrown for the children after the ceremony. 

'My dear Marianne, Edward will be there to remind her that he found happiness nonetheless. You are the lady of Delaford, and a queen is our friend. Now if Lieutenant Forrester agrees, he could be added into the Dashwood war,' Brandon said. 

Mrs Brandon looked at her husband and then at their guest. 

'Fanny should not be allowed to pester Lieutenant Forrester. Today's the last time he and Margaret can see each other before a very long time. We should find a way to protect them from my mother, Elinor, and Mrs Jennings and her daughters,' Mrs Brandon said. 

'You are right, but I do not know how to impede Mrs Jennings and her daughters,' Brandon sighed sadly. 

Still caressing one of the pearls, Mrs Brandon looked at their guest. 

'I have an idea,' she declared. 'I will need help, though.' 

'What can I do?' Brandon asked warmly. 

'We need Sir John and Mr Palmer to entertain their wives and their mother-in-law,' Mrs Brandon said. 'And we will need our military escort to make sure that Forrester and Margaret are not harassed.' 

There was a knock on the door and a maid informed them that Mrs Dewitt wished to know what they were planning to do, and if they needed help with something. 

'General Marianne, give your orders to our troops,' Brandon said joyfully. 

Mrs Brandon smiled. 

Forrester reflected that his best mission had been to bring a letter and a box to Barton Cottage to please a foreign queen. The young officer was delighted to have met Colonel Brandon and the Dashwoods. 

The maid rushed to Mrs Dewitt and soon afterwards the Brandons and Forrester heard the distinctive voice of Sir John in the corridor. 

Mrs Brandon shared her idea with their guests. 

Sir John and Mr Palmer joined the rest of the party first to make sure that the three ladies they were to control would be somewhere they could be prevented from rushing towards Forrester. 

The Brandons walked with the officers to the music room where Captain Margaret would be sent as soon as one of the Brandons could ask her to go and fetch the officers. 

The diversion was splendid. 

The Colonel had proposed a toast just before they went to the dining room for lunch. Glasses were being fetched when Mrs Brandon asked her younger sister to go to the music room. 

The young girl rushed there. 

'Captain Chester!' Margaret called. 'Colonel Brandon is requesting your presence.' 

'Captain Margaret, we were wondering if you could keep our fellow company,' Chester said cheerfully. 

'Which one of you?' the young girl wondered. 

The officers had invited Forrester to sit at the pianoforte, and now they revealed his presence to Margaret. 

Forrester stood up and bowed, while Margaret could not say a single word. 

'It is an order from your superior officer,' Chester said. 

Margaret looked at him. She was deeply surprised when she saw in his eyes that he was not making fun of her. He was giving her the opportunity to spend her time with Forrester. That she had the Colonel's blessing made the gift all the more precious. 

'It will be a pleasure to keep you company,' Margaret said, finally remembering to curtsey. 

The officers joined the other guests. 

Mrs Dewitt was ready to have maids hand them glasses as soon as they arrived, and Brandon drew his other guests' attention to himself. 

Mrs Edward Ferrars understood what was going on, but she knew that the young lieutenant would leave the country for a year or more very soon, and she would not spoil the mood with propriety and sense. 

Mrs Dashwood was too overwhelmed by Miss Marianne's wedding to register that the man who would make her third daughter his very soon was present. 

The others didn't know who the young officer was. When they sat to share a beautiful lunch and they were informed of the identity of the unexpected guest, he was already sitting too far from them to allow them to ask him too many questions. 

Mrs Jennings managed to ask him why he was there, and he simply answered that he'd been sent on a diplomatic mission. His answer allowed Brandon to mention his royal friend, and Mrs Brandon to tell her family and guests that the jewels she was wearing were a gift from her new friend, Queen Li. 

Mrs John Dashwood choked on a tiny piece of fowl when she heard that. 

'Good gracious, dear Fanny, are you all right?' Mrs Brandon inquired. 

Fanny Dashwood had to drink a whole glass of water before she could nod to her sister and thank her with a hoarse voice. 

'What did Her Highness tell you in her letters?' inquired Lady Middleton. 

'The note which came with the jewels assured me that Her Highness would think of us on our wedding day, and she asked me to accept her present,' Mrs Brandon answered, lying about the contents of a letter that were too personal for their guests. 

'The second is for us both,' Brandon declared. 

The ladies feared what the missive might contain and they dropped the matter. It was extremely amusing to the gentlemen. 

Right after lunch, the cake arrived from Barton Village. 

The Colonel and Mrs Brandon mentioned some of their projects with Edward Ferrars, and the conversation steered towards all the good they could do for the region by working together. 

Mrs Jennings and her daughters gave sound and kind advice to Mrs Brandon, and the Colonel was delighted to see that his old friends were treating his wife as an equal, not a too-young woman. 

They went to the garden, and while more was devised for the good of the region, Margaret played games against the other officers. 

'Mrs Dashwood?' Brandon called his mother-in-law softly. 

'Yes, Colonel?' she answered. 

'Might I borrow Margaret? I promised Chester and Forrester that I would show them my horses, but I couldn't possibly leave now, and Forrester is leaving sometime tomorrow,' Brandon explained. 

'As long as Captain Chester plays the chaperon, I will consent,' Mrs Dashwood answered. 

Fanny Dashwood huffed as if Mrs Dashwood had committed some irreparable social gaffe. 

Chester turned to face Fanny Dashwood. 

'Madam, I have been my six sisters' chaperone,' the captain declared seriously, as if her doubt about his quality as a chaperone were a dear, personal insult. 

The captain bowed and led Forrester and Margaret in the general direction of the stables. 

'Of course, I never pretended that I was even vaguely efficient. My sisters always managed to escape somewhere, and of course I felt too ashamed to tell the truth,' Chester added. 

Forrester and Margaret looked at each other and felt fire igniting their cheeks. 

Margaret cleared her throat and announced that she could show them the horse that Colonel Brandon had practically given her to teach her to ride. 

Chester understood that his two charges needed not a chaperone, but a friendly presence, and he encouraged the young girl to introduce them to the animal used for Margaret's education. 

'Your mother and sister are writing to me,' Margaret told Forrester. 

'I know. Mama and Oriana wrote to me as well. They told me they'd been delighted to meet you in London and hoped to see you again next season. I know my father is planning to have Sir John invite him with Mama,' Forrester said. 

'Your family was very kind. Your mother rescued me from Mrs Willoughby's clutches, and your father was very nice. He somehow reminded me of my father,' Margaret said. 

Chester intervened and said, 'He will have that title one day.' 

'Margaret, I will be gone for months. I know that my next assignment will keep me away for almost two years. I want you to know that I will not expect you to wait for me. When I come back, I'll be honoured if you still want me, but if you have met a better man, I will understand and will merely wish to keep your friendship,' Forrester declared. 

His voice showed how moved the young officer was. 

'In two years you could change your mind, or meet a rich and beautiful heiress and decide that I'm not worth journeying with you,' Margaret answered as seriously. 

'You could find someone else to travel in the Empire if this is what you mostly wish for,' Forrester said. 

'I meant journey in this life and beyond,' Margaret said. 

She felt so hurt that she could barely fight her tears off. 

Chester was sad for her and Forrester. 

Forrester did not know how he could make amends for such an unkind error. 

'Shropshire or China are the same to me as long as I'm with someone who understands me and doesn't judge me,' Margaret said sadly. 

The young girl started walking away. 

'Go and apologize,' Chester whispered Forrester urgently. 

The young officer stood frozen. 

The captain pushed him violently, hissing, 'That's an order!' 

Forrester caught up with Margaret. 

'I am dreadfully sorry. I don't know how to behave with angels. I fear so much that you might change your mind when I come back that I said unkind words,' he said. 

She looked at him, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. 

'Forgive me, Margaret. I'm so afraid to wake up one day only to be told that you were a dream,' he said, taking her hands in his. 

'You're not the only one afraid that this might only be an illusion. I have seen my eldest sister almost denied happiness while my elder was betrayed. As Mrs Willoughby so rightfully pointed out, the Dashwood girls have nothing to offer, and I incessantly fear that you might find a better party,' Margaret said. 

'With my name I could certainly find someone else, but no one would enjoy discovering the Empire like you would. I want to share that with you,' Forrester said. 

'Is this all that I am to you?' Margaret asked. 

Chester had the eerie feeling that Margaret was slightly more mature than Forrester. 

'Of course not!' Forrester protested. 

'What am I to you, then?' the young girl inquired. 

'The only angel treading this realm who doesn't judge me because of my heritage,' Forrester answered seriously. 'And what am I to you?' 

'The only one who doesn't find me annoyingly too bold, and who doesn't mind that my father's death made us sink so low in supposedly decent society,' she answered in her turn. 

There was so much sadness in Margaret's statement that Chester knew that he was right about who was more mature in the couple. 

Forrester took one of her hands in his and reverently kissed it. 

'Captain Chester, would you please be my witness?' Forrester asked. 

The captain nodded and joined them. 

'I solemnly promise Margaret Dashwood that I'll come and fetch her as soon as I'm sent back to England,' Forrester vowed. 

'I will denounce you as a cad if you do not keep your word,' the other officer declared gravely. To lighten the mood he added, 'Of course if you do not invite me to your wedding, I might pray for your next assignment after India to have you sent to Scotland.' 

'Captain, that is too frightening an idea,' Forrester said. 

'I must really be a bad chaperon. The ladies I'm supposed to watch always end up being engaged. It is either a gift or a curse,' Chester jested. 

Margaret laughed softly, all tears gone. 

'I'm sure it has to be a blessing, Captain,' Margaret said. 

The Captain bowed. 

After a short tour of Delaford's stables, they joined again the rest of the party. 

Mr and Mrs John Dashwood were still caught in the middle of a discussion concerning alms and people from nearby villages who might need help from the Brandons. 

Fanny Dashwood noticed that Margaret and Lieutenant Forrester were animatedly discussing some different topic, sitting on the lawn in the shade, and still chaperoned by Captain Chester. 

When the Captain rose to go and fetch a glass of refreshment, Fanny Dashwood called him over with such a shrill voice and an unbecoming scowl on her face that the officer understood that she must disapprove of the alliance between Forrester and Margaret, and find their friendliness an offence to propriety. 

'Ma'am?' Chester said. 

'What are they talking about?' Fanny Dashwood inquired, as if she were in her own home and asking questions about servants. 

Chester looked at the young couple, smiled warmly and said, 'Strategy, Ma'am.' 

That was the only answer Fanny Dashwood received. The other guests heard her complain to her husband about the immodesty of it all, but thanks to a rather warm weather, the annoying guest was soon dozing off. 

The Brandons could quietly talk with their friends and family. 

John Dashwood was too busy taking care of his wife and he never suspected the silent communication which took place between his hosts and some of the guests. Now that Forrester was to stay with them, giving shelter to Mr and Mrs John Dashwood for the night seemed like a bad idea. 

Marianne Brandon looked pointedly at Mr Palmer to make him understand that she wished to catch his attention; when she succeeded, she looked at her younger sister and at Fanny Dashwood. 

Christopher Brandon did the same with Sir John. 

Within the next minutes, Sir John and Mr Palmer had involved John Dashwood in an animated political discussion. The two men pretended that they could not leave Dashwood at Delaford and he must join them at Barton Park. When Fanny joined the conversation again, it was to discover what her husband had agreed. 

They shared an early dinner so that the Middletons, the Palmers, and Mrs Jennings went to Barton Park with the John Dashwoods, and they had the opportunity to show them the beauty of the place. The Brandons saw them off, and the Colonel chuckled uncharitably and pointed out that it was too early and the children would be wide awake. Marianne Brandon confessed that she could not bring herself to have sympathy for the impending ordeal of the John Dashwoods. 

Edward Ferrars declared that he happily absolved her for such a thought. Elinor Ferrars was too happy for her sisters to scold her husband. 

The Ferrars went back to their home as well. 

Only the officers, and Mrs Dashwood and Margaret remained. 

They went to the music room and played for some time. 

The sun was about to start setting when Brandon reminded his wife that there was a royal epistle for them on his desk. 

They excused themselves for the night. 

Margaret managed magnificently to prevent her mother from crying. 

The Colonel saw Mrs Dewitt waiting for them with a maid upstairs. 

'Would you prefer Mary to help you undress, or would you trust me?' the colonel asked his wife softly. 

'Can you do that?' Marianne asked. 

'Yes, Marianne,' he answered simply. 

'Elinor would lecture me, but I want to stay with you. Only you,' she murmured. 

'We could read Li's letter together, and then I'll have someone help me with my boots before I join you in our room,' he said. 

'I could be the one helping you,' Marianne said softer than a whisper. 

Her husband heard her clearly. 

Mrs Dewitt and the maid were dismissed. Both women were surprised, but the relationship between their master and his wife was something they respected, even if they did not understand the unusual link between them. 

The Brandons went to the Colonel's office. 

The sky was pink, and the setting sun was sending dancing rays into the room through the branches of the nearby trees. 

They briefly admired the scene, and Brandon handed the letter to his wife. She moved to stand next to him and broke the seal. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and she leant against him as they read together. 

Queen Li was reminding them to open their hearts, and always talk about the things which might bother them. "Tiny details end up poisoning a relationship if unattended," the alien queen wrote, and the young couple decided to follow that advice. 

Li's letter was full of hope for her two friends. 

Marianne was so moved by the letter that her husband had to hold her against his heart. 

Between the last page and the envelope, Marianne discovered a family portrait, which had been sketched by the Imperial officer who had brought Li's letter to England. 

It was not a royal portrait. 

It was a _family_ - a father, mother, two sons and a daughter. 

It was Brandon's turn to be moved. He had not seen Li in over a decade, but the lady had barely changed. 

'Her sons look like their father, but the princess is so much like her,' Marianne stated. 

'Astounding,' Brandon whispered. 

Marianne stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips against his cheeks. 

His small smile, and the happiness Mrs Brandon could see in her husband's eyes, made her heart race. 

Brandon offered her his hand, and they retreated to the master bedroom. 

Marianne helped her husband take off his boots, and she helped him with his coat as well. 

He guided her to the foot of their bed where they sat together, side by side. 

'I am truly sorry that we could not discuss _this_ before,' he said gently. 

'I trust you,' Marianne declared seriously, but softly. 

'Sharing a bed must be something pleasant,' he explained. 'Unfortunately for women, the first time can be slightly painful. I promise to be careful, Marianne.' 

'I trust you, Christopher,' she repeated, hiding her burning cheeks in the crook of his neck. 

Brandon kept only one candle burning, which he placed on one bedside table. 

He gradually prepared his wife for marital duty. 

Their candle had burnt down long ago when the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms. 

It was very late when Mrs Brandon woke up. 

She caressed the scar near her husband's heart - the mark he kept from the time his love for Miss Eliza Williams almost had him killed, the mark that started his friendship with an astounding lady who was to become a queen. 

The gentle touch awoke Brandon. 

His wife's smile made his heart melt. 

Brandon smiled back and played with a strand of Marianne's long hair. 

Something bothered Brandon. Something he could not decipher in his wife's body language. 

It turned out that Mrs Brandon merely wanted to keep her husband to herself a bit longer. Brandon complied. 

He was grateful that he'd met Li, had listened to her, and that his wife was so receptive to his love. 

Mary, the maid who was attached to Mrs Brandon's service, was disappointed that the Colonel had helped his wife get dressed that morning, but the other maids were in awe, and Mrs Dewitt was deeply impressed. 

The Brandons joined their guests and did their best to cheer Forrester and Margaret. 

To Be Continued... 


	12. Changes

Title: Col. & Mrs Brandon Series: Sense & Sensibility

Author: Drusilla Dax (drusilladaxfree.fr)

Pairings: Colonel Christopher Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edward Ferrars/Elinor Dashwood

Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home...

Disclaimer: I'm _just_ playing with other people's toys. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers will be adopted by my family (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!).

**A/N: See chapter 1 for additional information.**

Reader: Starkindler. The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those.

**Col. & Mrs Brandon**

Changes

The Brandons and their guests shared breakfast.

Marianne Brandon knew that their guests were observing Christopher and her; it was discreet, but Mrs Brandon could feel the latent curiosity around them. She smiled as she remembered her own curiosity after Elinor's wedding; she wanted to know if her sister was different, if her wedding and wedding night changed her. Today, Marianne understood the curiosity around herself.

Colonel Brandon's former officers were mainly focussing on him and Forrester, whose next assignment promised to be highly challenging.

Mrs Dashwood was almost agitated and it was clear to all that she wanted to have a word with her younger daughter.

Margaret was the quietest in the room. Forrester was trying to be brave and answer his companions, but he knew that he had to leave soon after breakfast, and he would see his betrothed only when he was allowed to come back from India upon completing his mission there.

'I'm surprised Mrs Jennings, Sir John and Lady Middleton, and the Palmers aren't already here,' Mrs Brandon said softly.

'Sir John and Palmer promised to arrive only for lunch,' her husband answered.

Mrs Brandon chuckled warmly.

She looked adoringly at her husband and said, 'How kind of you to plot with them.'

'Always,' Brandon answered tenderly.

Marianne smiled.

'I think Margaret and I should head back to Barton Cottage in the afternoon,' Mrs Dashwood announced.

'Why such a hurry, Mama?' Marianne inquired.

'It would be better,' her mother answered. The brief look she gave to her new son explained that she meant to leave to allow her married daughter to settle in her new role and life.

The Brandons didn't need to look at each other to know that they wanted to keep Margaret at Delaford to try and cheer her up a tad after Forrester's departure.

'My friends are going to leave before lunch, Mrs Dashwood; you cannot possibly leave us so soon. Stay another day at least,' Brandon bargained.

Mrs Dashwood was torn between propriety and her deep feelings for Marianne. She looked at her two daughters at the table and thanked the Colonel for his kind invitation.

Forrester was paling more and more. Breakfast was almost over and he would have to ride back to his regiment.

Captain Chester asked one of his friends a few details about the exact location of the business of the man's brother in India.

'I will be stationed nearby. I could pay a visit to your brother if you want,' Forrester offered.

'I'm sure Michael would be delighted to meet you,' the officer answered. 'Besides, I'm sure he'll be happy to have his men bring any post you might want delivered to the motherland.'

'Wouldn't he mind?' Forrester asked, surprised and delighted at the prospect.

'Do you play chess?' the other officer asked.

'Of course,' answered Forrester.

'Then I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help you with post if you save him from boring evenings,' the officer concluded.

Forrester looked at Margaret, who smiled. It was a very small smile, but it was full of hope.

'Captain Margaret,' Forrester said softly, 'I'll write as often as possible, but I'm sure that my mother and sister will keep you busy with letters of their own, and invitations, and visits possibly.'

'It won't be the same, but thank you,' Margaret answered honestly.

Forrester smiled, but Mrs Dashwood frowned.

'Margaret!' protested Mrs Dashwood.

'Your youngest daughter is honest and speaks her mind,' Captain Chester said.

'Unfortunately,' Mrs Dashwood sighed.

'I wouldn't want it any other way,' Forrester murmured.

The young man was looking at Margaret, and both were ignoring the rest of their audience.

Mrs Dashwood sighed again; Mrs Brandon patted her mother's hand and smiled widely.

Mrs Dashwood finally shrugged. Margaret was nothing like her two other sisters, and it was probably too late to try and change her - in spite of Elinor's efforts to teach her youngest sibling how to behave like a true lady.

Mrs Dashwood surrendered. Lord and Lady Forrester of Singhurst accepted Margaret the way she was; it had to be enough. It was true that Mrs Dashwood was obsessed with propriety, but her daughters' happiness was even more important. It was such an incredible stroke of luck in spite of their recent misfortune to see Elinor and Marianne happily married and cherished that Mrs Dashwood would work to accept Margaret the way she was - after all, if the Forresters of Singhurst were besotted with Margaret, there was no reason to try and change the girl into someone she was not.

Mrs Dashwood sighed one last time and looked at the Colonel. He looked so happy, so peaceful and he seemed to understand her so well that she decided to trust him. Had it been Ferrars, she might have doubted his judgement, but Colonel Brandon knew much more about life than the young clergyman. Mrs Dashwood smiled at her son-in-law and decided to give her blessing to whatever strange wooing Forrester would resort to.

'You will have to leave us soon,' Brandon stated as he looked at Forrester.

The young man nodded sadly.

'Your Colonel certainly knew that I was bound to keep you here yesterday,' Brandon added.

'You must be right, sir,' Forrester granted.

The other officers tried to cheer up the young lieutenant, but with each minute Forrester paled more and more.

Once more, Margaret proved that she was more mature than her fiancé.

'We knew you would have to leave. Yesterday was a beautiful gift,' Margaret said barely above a whisper.

Forrester looked at her and nodded slowly.

Captain Chester looked at Colonel Brandon, and they traded a look. They knew that the months Forrester would spend abroad would help him become a man worthy of Margaret Dashwood.

'We have good friends,' Forrester said softly.

'They're even more than friends,' Margaret answered.

Forrester nodded again.

Marianne had a strange feeling about her younger sister and about the whole situation. Elinor was very different, and she certainly inherited most of their parents' sense, whereas Marianne and Margaret were the opposite of their eldest sibling.

Marianne's feelings and lack of sense had almost caused her ruin with Willoughby, but Marianne changed and was saved. She felt the difference in her now that she had allowed her husband to wrap her in his love. Looking at Margaret, Marianne had the feeling that her sister was going through changes as well - and it was plausible since Margaret was developing strong feelings for Forrester and he was leaving for months. It was as if Margaret was growing up in front of her sister.

Marianne placed her hand on her husband's. The Colonel looked at his beloved wife and smiled. They no longer needed words to communicate and they knew that they'd had the same feeling and idea.

Brandon took Marianne's hand in his, which made Mrs Dashwood blush and diverted her attention from her youngest daughter.

Breakfast was finally over, and Forrester was escorted out.

Forrester and Margaret were very clumsy and it was their self-appointed chaperon, Captain Chester, who helped them and suggested that the young man might kiss Captain Margaret's hand.

As Forrester rode away, Margaret found herself held by Marianne and the Colonel.

Margaret sighed.

'We'll keep you busy,' Brandon said.

'Promise?' Margaret asked, looking at him full of hope and affection.

Brandon smiled and nodded.

Margaret wrapped her arms around her sister and sighed again, but there was a small smile on her lips.

Marianne looked at her husband and beamed at him. The love he saw in her eyes took his breath away.

Colonel Brandon was very quiet as his friends left Delaford, but they knew him well and only rejoiced that their friend and former superior officer had finally found love and bliss.

The Brandons, Mrs Dashwood and Margaret were about to go for a walk in the park when the Ferrars arrived.

'Good morning, Colonel,' Edward said. 'Mrs Dashwood, Mrs Brandon, Captain Margaret.'

'Good morning, Ferrars,' Brandon greeted his unexpected guest.

'Elinor suggested we come and see you about the parish,' Ferrars said.

Edward Ferrars's smile was so wide that it was clear to all that his wife had suggested that he find an excuse to go and see the Brandons.

Much to everybody's surprise, but Marianne, Brandon laughed softly.

'You're always welcome here,' Brandon said.

Elinor looked terribly embarrassed, but as soon as they all walked together into the park, she forgot that she'd been so interested in her sister's reactions and possible changes after the wedding.

Elinor was discreetly asking her mother questions.

Brandon and Ferrars were discussing politics.

Margaret was silent, and she stayed near Marianne.

'Don't be too sad, Captain Margaret,' Ferrars said gently.

'I'm not exactly sad, though I miss him already,' Margaret answered. 'I cannot describe what I feel. On the one hand, I know he's got to complete his mission and stay in India, and I know it'll be the opportunity for me to learn more things, but on the other hand his absence is already painful. It's disturbing to feel torn thus.'

'You grew up all of a sudden,' Ferrars said.

'It hurts,' Margaret declared, her voice conveying all her sadness.

'It's not as bad as you fear,' Marianne whispered in her younger sister's ear.

'Really?' Margaret asked, tears shining in her eyes.

'I promise,' Marianne said.

Margaret wrapped her arms around Marianne's waist, while Mrs Brandon held out her hand to her beloved husband, who took it lovingly.

They walked in companionable silence for some minutes, but the Brandons soon chuckled in unison when they heard the two carriages bringing their lunch guests arrive.

Palmer had brought a surprise for Colonel Brandon. One carriage could not hold their whole party, and it had been decided that Eliza Wood and her husband would join them. Mrs Palmer had convinced Mrs Wood to leave Brandon's goddaughter at Barton Park and the young woman, who was recovering thanks to her husband's loving care, agreed heartily.

While Eliza was delighted to see her protector and to be able to witness his happiness, the other ladies of that party were rather surprised to notice almost no change in the Brandons.

Mrs Jennings and her daughters knew that Mrs Dashwood was usually clueless about what was going on around her or she preferred to ignore what was going on, and therefore she was a poor target for them. Elinor Ferrars had too much sense to answer to any of their taunts, and consequently it left only Mrs Brandon, Margaret and Mrs Wood.

Mrs Jennings tried to tease Margaret about Forrester, but one look from Mrs Brandon showed her guests that their old friendship with her husband wouldn't allow them to make fun of Margaret's feelings.

Lady Middleton tried to steer the conversation towards the events that must have taken place at Delaford the previous night after the guests retired, but her husband came to the Brandons' rescue by telling their entire group how stressed she'd been herself right after their own wedding.

Mrs Palmer, being the woman she was, declared that she hoped there would be heirs for the Ferrars and Brandons very soon.

'We are in our Lord's merciful hands,' Ferrars declared seriously to put an end to the topic.

'Amen,' added Brandon to show that he did not intend to discuss that particular matter.

'Well,' Mrs Jennings intervened, 'maybe our dear Eliza will give a child to her husband soon.'

The usually quiet and shy Wood turned to his employer's mother-in-law and declared coldly, 'My wife already gave me an adorable daughter, Ma'am.'

Mrs Jennings was so surprised that she only blinked.

Palmer chuckled and leant towards Colonel Brandon as he whispered, 'I think that deserves a raise.'

Brandon smiled.

As the lady guests struggled to find a neutral subject to chat with their friends, Colonel Brandon reflected that his life had recently taken many strange turns, but his ordeals and loneliness were behind him now. Marianne's hand on his arm squeezed his muscles and his wife's quiet smile held more promises of happiness than he dared to count or even imagine.

In the afternoon, Marianne conspired with her husband to find a way to have a word with Margaret before their mother took her back to their home.

The only place where they could have some quiet was the Brandons' apartment.

Marianne closed the door behind them while Margaret stood frozen in the middle of the room.

'Margaret?' her sister called.

'Yes, Marianne?'

'We could go to Christopher's study if you prefer, but someone might actually hunt us there. No one will imagine we're here,' Marianne said.

Margaret nodded slowly.

'What's wrong?' Marianne asked her younger sister.

Margaret sighed deeply and looked at her sister.

'Most people believe they can say anything near me because I'm so young. It's as if they think I'm just a baby and I don't understand what they say,' Margaret said softly.

'Margaret?' Marianne said.

'I heard some people say that what happens after the wedding is painful,' Margaret said, paling a bit.

Marianne walked to her sister and held her tenderly.

'It can be, from what Christopher told me, but that's when the husband is too selfish,' Marianne explained.

'Really?'

Marianne nodded.

'I didn't think you looked hurt or in pain this morning when you joined us for breakfast. I heard Mama talking with Mrs Jennings and they spoke of things I don't know, but they were worried for you,' Margaret explained.

Marianne laughed softly.

Mrs Brandon looked at their four posters and smiled fondly.

'I'm lucky to have found such a good husband,' Marianne said.

'The Colonel is a good man,' Margaret said, smiling widely.

'Forrester said he'd come and fetch you when he comes back, didn't he?' inquired Marianne.

Margaret blushed and said, 'He promised it in front of Captain Chester.'

Marianne beamed and said, 'Then, if you want, Christopher could share his secrets with him when he comes to take you.'

'So that whatever comes after the ceremony is not unpleasant and painful?' Margaret asked. 'I would very much like that. Do you think James will want to be told those secrets?'

'If he really loves you - and I have no doubt that he does - he'll do everything he can to be a good husband. Besides, I don't think he'd wish to upset his future brother-in-law and superior officer - and Christopher named me general yesterday, so he'll have to listen to us,' Marianne said.

'General?' Margaret gasped.

Marianne nodded.

'But... that's above Colonel Brandon's grade!' Margaret exclaimed.

Marianne held her sister tight and, her voice full of emotion, said, 'He loves me that much.'

Margaret gaped; she wondered if James Forrester of Singhurst would ever give her a grade above his.

'This is quite a responsibility,' Margaret finally declared.

'Yes, but it is an exchange. We are trading love and trust,' Marianne explained.

'I want that,' Margaret said dreamily.

'I hope you do, and if Forrester listens to Christopher, I have no doubt that he'll take good care of you in the secrecy of your future apartment,' Marianne said. 'However, I'd refrain from mentioning this to either Mama or Elinor.'

Margaret snorted, which made Marianne smile.

Margaret took a deep breath, gathered all her courage and said, 'So, those who hurt their wives are not good husbands.'

'Men and women are very different; I think most of them don't take the time to try and understand us,' Marianne answered.

'But the Colonel did,' Margaret stated.

Marianne nodded.

'Is...' Margaret's voice trailed off.

'You can ask me anything you want; I will not betray you,' Marianne promised.

'Is it nice to share a bed with your husband?' Margaret asked.

Marianne remembered how gentle and loving her husband had been with her; she still heard his promises of love and his vows to worship her; she still felt how nice and caring he'd been.

'Do you remember that time in church when our minister said that man and wife are the children of God and are meant to express His love for us?' Marianne asked.

Her sister nodded and said, 'It was strange and Mama forbade me to mention that ever again.'

'It's because man and wife, as the children of God, still retain a part of Heaven in them, and a good match will reveal that to the man and wife. It is through that love that new children are made,' Marianne said.

'Are you already making such a child?' Margaret inquired.

'I do not know,' Marianne answered, barely above a whisper.

'You want such a child!' Margaret exclaimed joyfully.

Marianne beamed and nodded. 'I know that Christopher would like to have a child, and I'd love to give him such a gift,' she said honestly.

'Then I hope God blessed your love,' Margaret said.

The sisters held each other.

'I'll tell you as much as I can so you're not afraid when Forrester marries you,' Marianne said.

'And I won't say a word to anyone else,' Margaret promised.

'At least, you will not need additional lessons in strategy,' Marianne chuckled.

Margaret laughed heartily and curtseyed.

'We should go back and join the others, or Mama and Elinor are going to wonder what I told you,' Marianne said.

Margaret agreed.

Marianne knew that the next months would be highly entertaining.

Spring was absolutely beautiful.

Each day, Mrs Brandon was learning to become the mistress of Delaford, and soon enough with the Colonel and Mrs Dewitt's help, Marianne was able to fulfil her duties for the domain.

The Middletons and Palmers were so fond of Mrs Brandon that their trust in her abilities helped the young woman feel more secure in her new role. The Ferrars helped her a lot as well.

Edward Ferrars and Christopher Brandon had always had a lot of respect for each other, but after the Colonel's marriage with Marianne, both men had started behaving as if they were brothers.

The Ferrars had their income and the living of Delaford; they could have felt somewhat indebted to the Colonel, but their brother never made them feel what they owed him.

Life at Delaford became extremely pleasant now that the master had found a loving, charming and compassionate wife. Mrs Brandon really was a protector for her people.

In the beginning of the summer, Brandon decided to have a party and they invited their closest friends to stay with them. The weather became so hot overnight one day that the ladies had to stay in the shade if they didn't want to faint at the slightest move.

Elinor Ferrars passed out on the lawn as she was going to the kitchen to fetch a cup of tea for Mrs Dashwood. Dr Harris could take care of her as soon as Ferrars carried her inside the cool mansion.

As Elinor regained consciousness, she saw her husband faint in his turn for he'd just been told that his beloved wife was with child.

Harris left the Ferrars in their room to recover from the surprise.

With Edward's consent, the good doctor shared the news, and everybody rejoiced.

Mrs Jennings was teasing Mrs Dashwood, who would soon become a grandmother, and Sir John was trying to find out something to celebrate.

The Brandons used the general animation among their guests to invite the physician to follow them into Brandon's study.

As soon as the door was closed, the doctor said, 'You have nothing to fear for Mrs Ferrars. Her corset caused her to faint, but her condition is perfectly normal.'

'I trusted you the first time you told us my sister is fine,' Marianne said.

'Then what may I do for you?' Harris inquired.

'We wanted to ask you later, but we decided that this was a perfect opportunity,' the Colonel said.

Harris nodded.

Mrs Brandon took a deep breath and said, 'We're wondering if I might be sharing my sister's condition.'

'What makes you think so?' the doctor asked.

Marianne looked at her husband, who nodded.

'I haven't lost blood since we got married,' Marianne said.

Harris was surprised to see Mrs Brandon handle the situation so bravely and openly, but she was the Colonel's wife and rumour had it that their match was an unusual one, but a powerful one, as well.

Dr Harris made a rapid count and said, 'That's approximately a bit over two months.'

Marianne and Brandon nodded.

'Is your bleeding regular normally?' the doctor asked.

'Very much,' Marianne said.

'Then I will need to examine you,' Harris said.

A few minutes later, the physician joined the guests in the main parlour.

'Where have you been, Harris?' Sir John asked joyfully.

'I was with our hostess,' he said.

The gentle man looked a bit stunned.

'Does she feel unwell?' Lady Middleton inquired.

'No more than her sister,' Dr Harris answered, a smile finally blooming on his face.

He had seen Mrs Brandon, that was Marianne Dashwood, at death's door and now he would see her give birth.

It took the other guests a few moments to understand what he'd said, and then they all started to cheer and rejoice.

Mrs Dashwood was sobbing in Mrs Jennings's arms. Margaret was grinning.

'Is Brandon taking care of his precious wife? I hope he didn't faint like Ferrars,' Sir John said.

'Mrs Brandon wished to rest a moment, and the Colonel promised to stay with her,' Harris declared.

The guests decided that they could wait for the Brandons and Ferrars to get accustomed to the idea of becoming parents. They could celebrate together in the evening.

The Ferrars really needed time to become used to the idea.

The Brandons were hiding in their apartment and celebrating the confirmation that their love was blessed.

Some people teased Mrs Dashwood about her daughters' good fortunes, but the entire population generally rejoiced for the young minister and the Colonel.

There was a brief incident one day when the dreadful Mrs Polson, who had almost caused Eliza Wood to fall sick while Mrs Jervis was taking care of her, commented in front of Brandon's ward on the fact that the Colonel would be an old father. Now that Mrs Wood had recovered from her ordeal, had found a loving husband, and was living with a nice family, the young woman was much stronger than the last time Mrs Polson had seen her, and she told the annoying paragon of virtue in no uncertain terms what she thought of her uncharitable behaviour.

Palmer and Wood were extremely proud of Eliza.

Colonel Brandon blushed when Mrs Dewitt told him how his ward had defended him and what a wonderful father he'd be for his child.

That was the one and only time someone said anything negative about the future child of Delaford's owner.

Dr Harris had assessed that Elinor and Marianne would deliver their babies approximately at the same time. The Ferrars were invited to stay at Delaford so that the midwife wouldn't have to rush from one place to the other.

While Elinor gave birth to their daughter, Edward stayed in Brandon's study and tried to read a book. From what Brandon could see, Ferrars read the same page over a hundred times.

Victoria Ferrars was a day old when her cousin decided it was time to be born.

Mrs Dashwood, Mrs Ferrars, Mrs Dewitt and the midwife tried to convince the Colonel to stay in his study, but he categorically refused to leave his beloved wife alone.

The midwife argued that it would make him desert his wife's bed to be present during the delivery, but Brandon snorted that he'd seen battles and he would not abandon his wife as she blessed him with such a precious gift as a child. Mrs Brandon also declared that nothing could hurt their love.

They both had the reputation of being so strange that Brandon was allowed into the room.

In the end, the midwife was grateful for the presence of a man. Brandon was strong enough to help his wife walk when the pain became more regular, thus announcing the imminent birth, and he could hold her and soothe her with tender words as she followed the midwife's instructions. Marianne forgot how uncomfortable the birthing chair was when she heard her baby cry, full of life, and Christopher sob his thanks in her ear.

When sleep claimed her, Marianne Brandon was surrounded by her family and the midwife had assured her that she and the baby were in perfect health.

The Brandons were a blessed family and Marianne was a cherished wife and a happy mother.

The next years promised to be interesting.

To Be Continued... (only one epilogue and the story is told)


	13. All That They Desire

Title: Col. & Mrs Brandon [Series: Sense & Sensibility

Author: Drusilla Dax Colonel Christopher Brandon/Marianne Dashwood, Edward Ferrars/Elinor Dashwood

Summary: What happened when Colonel Brandon came back to the Dashwoods' home...

Disclaimer: I'm _just_ playing with other people's toys. May I be forgiven in my next incarnation! Flamers will be adopted by my blood relatives (if you don't believe it's a threat... too bad for you!).

**A/N: See chapter 1 for additional information.**

Readers: Mikee and Starkindler. The remaining mistakes are all mine, and I apologize for those.

**Col. & Mrs Brandon**

All That They Desire

'Captain Forrester!'

The young officer turned around and faced the Senior Major. 'Yes, Sir?' he answered obediently.

The Senior Major was a tall, thin, pale, red-haired man, who absolutely hated his regiment's assignment in a small Asian kingdom that was allied to the Empire. He was extremely bitter about the fact that they were not in a colony or even a protectorate, and he delighted in delivering unpleasant messages.

'General Inker and Lady Mary want to have a word with you. I understand it is about your wife,' the Senior Major said, an unpleasant smirk on his lips.

Lady Margaret had arrived from abroad two days prior, and Forrester failed to see why his superior officer and his wife wanted to talk with him about her. What mainly intrigued him was that Major Bonfoy looked entirely too pleased about the message he'd delivered.

However, Forrester was not a man to react to taunts like Bonfoy's - and besides, General Inker was a very good man, and if there was any issue about Lady Margaret, then the actual issue was probably with Lady Mary.

'I will go and see them immediately,' Forrester declared as neutrally as possible. 'Thank you, Major.'

'Yes, do that," Bonfoy said softly.

The Major knew what was going on, thanks to his own wife, and he was convinced that the young Lady Margaret would be the downfall of the youngest child of Lord Forrester of Singhurst, whom Bonfoy despised for obscure reasons known only to himself.

Since the British Empire and the Asian kingdom were allied, thanks to the friends the King had made through his wife, Queen Li, the number of British soldiers in the capital was limited. One building was given by the King to the General sent to modernize the organization of the native troops; the British soldiers were living in the barracks, but the officers, who had come with their wives and families, often rented mansions nearby. Only a few of the superior officers had quarters inside the headquarters building.

General Inker and Lady Mary lived there, and Lady Mary, who was a woman who would have made Fanny Dashwood look like a caring and compassionate woman, resented her husband's posting to such a godforsaken place.

As he walked towards his superior's office, which was linked to the General's private quarters, Forrester was wondering why exactly he was summoned. Lady Margaret had just joined him here after a short stay in Lahore, where she had delivered a secret message from London for Prime Minister Jenkinson. Jenkinson was a distant cousin of the Singhursts, and when he met Lady Margaret, that was Margaret Dashwood at the time, he was quite impressed with her abilities and instinct in strategy - however, the young girl protested that her mentors, Colonel Brandon and her future father-in-law, Lord Singhurst, had helped her tremendously.

Forrester knew that Lady Margaret was strong enough to do whatever the Empire needed her to do, but he knew women like Lady Mary, and he could predict a quarrel as easily as any other officer who had found himself victim of one of the lady's tantrums. It was interesting to note that while Margaret Dashwood had been taught military strategy, Forrester had found himself under the tutelage of Queen Li - through his duties at the Palace - and of Colonel Brandon - with the help of thorough and long letters. Maybe Lady Margaret could now give lessons to soldiers, but Forrester had been taught a few things as well, and he'd been instructed on ways to better understand people around him - and especially women. The young officer did not trust - or even like - Lady Mary.

Lady Margaret had briefly, and unofficially yet, been introduced to the General's wife the day she arrived from Lahore. Lady Mary had seen the young woman for a couple of minutes, and Forrester wondered what alleged sin his wife had committed in Lady Mary's mind.

Forrester's heart started beating faster when he saw his wife down the corridor ahead of him. He wanted to have a word with her before she reached the Inkers' quarters, but he didn't want the soldiers and his fellow officers to pay too much attention to him. He opted for a bold move.

'Commodore!' he said loudly.

Lady Margaret slowed down instantly, certain that no one could imagine that her husband was calling her by a superior rank in the Royal Navy.

Of the five men in the corridor at the same moment, not one suspected anything.

'What's going on, James? I was summoned to tea,' Lady Margaret whispered as Forrester caught up with her.

'Major Bonfoy ordered me to report to the General and his wife. I fear Lady Mary doesn't approve of you,' Forrester answered.

'I had better things to do with Natira. We cannot stay in the small quarters you were given here,' Lady Margaret said.

Forrester smiled at his wife. Officially, Natira was Lady Margaret's maid; however, even Forrester didn't know the entire truth about Natira's past. Lady Margaret had arrived in the capital with a young woman, who acted as her maid, but whom she had never introduced as such. Forrester estimated that Natira was possibly a year or two younger than his wife, and that she was possibly in need of refuge. In fact, Forrester would not put it past his wife to have agreed to a secret mission for Maharaja Ranjit Singh after delivering him whatever the British Prime Minister had Lady Margaret deliver in Lahore in his name. Natira simply seemed to be much more than a simple maid; yet, Forrester knew better than ask his wife to tell him everything about this unexpected maid - Lady Margaret would explain everything when she was at liberty to do so.

'You are quite fond of the girl, aren't you?' Forrester asked, almost rhetorically.

'Why? Yes! She's like the younger sister I never had,' Lady Margaret answered honestly.

Forrester beamed at his wife, for she was enough of a good soul to come to love a young Indian girl as if she were a respectable girl from a good British family.

Suddenly, Forrester realized that their maid may well be the issue with Lady Mary. 'Don't you think that your friendship with Natira might be the reason for our being called?' he inquired.

'You might be right,' Lady Margaret conceded.

She stopped in the middle of the corridor and quickly assessed the whole situation.

'Would you trust me, James?' she asked.

Forrester glared at his wife for answer.

She smiled at him fondly and briefly squeezed his hand. 'I need to see the General first. I'll go with you. Follow my lead,' she said.

He nodded.

When they arrived at the General's office, the door was open - probably in the hope to create a most needed draught.

'Good afternoon, General!' said Lady Margaret brightly.

General Inker was a man about a decade older than Colonel Brandon, and he had the same charisma. How he'd found himself linked to a shrew like Lady Mary was a mystery to the world.

'My dear, Lady Margaret!' General Inker exclaimed with sincere joy.

'I met my husband on my way to your quarters,' Lady Margaret said to explain her presence in his office. 'I was told that your wife wishes to have a word with me. Am I to understand that my husband was called to stand on Lady Mary's side?'

'I fear you have lost me, Lady Margaret. I vaguely heard my wife requesting my presence to tea, but I didn't know she had invited you and Captain Forrester,' the General answered honestly.

'I am sorry to inform you that Major Bonfoy ordered me to report to you. He hinted, none too discreetly I must say, that Lady Mary and you had some concern about my wife,' Forrester declared.

General Inker was a very good and honest man, who hated his wife's attempts at including him in a few of her petty plans. In an instant, he looked absolutely furious.

Lady Margaret smiled brightly and said, 'Now, General, nothing can resist to a good battle plan.'

General Inker certainly had not sported such an air of surprise since he was a captain himself. Laughing softly, Lady Margaret smiled at him, and then she shared her plan with both soldiers.

Lady Margaret left the General's office to go and meet Lady Mary, but the pleasure of the older lady at the prospect of a private chat with her guest was rapidly shattered when Inker and Forrester joined them just a moment later, as instructed by Lady Margaret.

Inker angered his wife when he acted very civilly towards their guests, especially when he asked Lady Margaret if she had enjoyed her travel from England.

With each passing minute, Lady Mary looked angrier and angrier with her husband.

General Inker decided that it was time to broach the unpleasant topic and confront his wife. 'My dear Mary,' he said as neutrally as possible, 'am I to understand that you requested one of my senior officers to deliver an order in my name?'

'Why, yes! We thought it would be only fair to warn Forrester about the conduct of his young wife!' Lady Mary spat venomously.

'May I inquire who those "we" you refer to are?' the General asked.

'The wives of your senior officers, my friends,' Lady Mary answered.

'I wish you to remember that you have no right whatsoever to ask my officers to give orders allegedly in my name,' the General declared coldly.

Lady Mary looked positively offended.

'What did you and your friends wish to tell me in such an unusual way?' Lady Margaret inquired.

Lady Mary wrinkled her nose as if the young woman were a leper. 'Do you need to ask?' she said haughtily.

General Inker sighed deeply and said, 'Maybe our guest is cleverer than I am, but I do fail to see why you and your friends took a dislike to such a gentle lady. I demand you explain yourself right this moment.'

'I do not expect you to understand, but it was obvious to us, _ladies_, who embody the glory of the Empire in these remote and godforsaken regions of the world, that Lady Margaret dresses in a very inappropriate way,' Lady Mary explained, making it sound as if Lady Margaret had committed murder.

General Inker observed Lady Margaret's attire, and he could find no significant offence in her dress.

'For God's sake, Mary! What do you mean?' Inker exclaimed as he began losing patience with his wife.

Lady Mary made a strange noise that remotely sounded like a trapped rodent. She looked positively shocked when her husband's glare forced her to lean towards him and whisper, 'She isn't wearing a corset.'

General Inker and Forrester looked completely taken aback.

Lady Margaret was very tempted to taunt Lady Mary and ridicule her prejudices, but she was bound to stay here for months, and making an enemy of her would be a deplorable strategy.

'I would never do such a dreadful thing, Lady Mary,' Lady Margaret said, willing fake tears to her eyes.

Lady Margaret pretended to be extremely distressed, thus slightly puzzling the other lady.

'I can see that your dress is different from mine!' Lady Mary retorted.

Lady Margaret pretended to sob, and she hiccoughed, 'I had new dresses made in town! They're the latest fashion for climes like the one we have here.'

Lady Mary had not been to London in a decade, and she was forced to admit that a young woman such as Lady Margaret certainly knew the best seamstresses in town through her mother-in-law's connections. Besides, Lady Margaret looked so genuinely distraught by the accusation of impropriety that Lady Mary began to believe that she had been hasty and unfair.

'The latest fashion?' repeated Lady Mary.

Lady Margaret nodded fervently, spilling more fake tears.

'Look what you've done!' the General hissed at his wife. 'I apologize for my wife's conduct, Lady Margaret!' He turned towards his wife and said, 'I want you to go and see your petty friends and tell them you've been completely wrong about our delightful Lady Margaret.'

'I will,' Lady Mary promised, shaken for having made Lady Margaret cry.

'Now, Mary!' the General insisted.

'But I cannot leave you and our guests!' she protested.

'Forrester and I will take care of Lady Margaret while you clear her name amongst your court. Now, Madam,' the General said.

Lady Mary nodded. She stood up and looked at Lady Margaret as she said, 'I will come back as soon as possible. I look forward to getting to know you, Lady Margaret.'

Lady Mary trotted out, hurrying towards the other members of her clique, who were waiting for the results of the talk with the new lady in town.

General Inker walked to his liquor cabinet and brought three glasses of brandy.

'I do not need it,' Lady Margaret protested as she finished drying off her fake tears.

'I know, Lady Margaret. You told us to expect from you any reaction that would pacify my wife, but I would like to share a toast with a brilliant strategist,' the General answered honestly.

Lady Margaret blushed. The colours in her cheeks deepened when the General added, 'I wish half my men were as good as you, Madam.'

'Maybe we could share our secret with the General, my dear,' Forrester suggested.

'Which one?' she wondered.

'Your grade, my dear,' Forrester answered.

The young couple shared that part of their lives with the good-hearted General, who was not surprised that the girl who had been nicknamed "Captain" by game had now earned her rank of Commodore.

'I fear my wife will want to know the address of your seamstress,' the General pointed out.

'I imagine I will have to give her the address of the one in London,' Lady Margaret declared quietly.

General Inker realized that Lady Margaret was an astounding woman. 'Where is the seamstress who made the dress you're wearing?' he asked in awe.

'Why! In Lahore, of course,' Lady Margaret answered as if it were the most common answer.

The General opened his mouth, blushed, and then looked away.

'General, I can assure you that nothing you may ask could possibly shock me,' Lady Margaret declared.

'You lied about being corseted,' he said softly.

'Of course. I would do nothing to bring shame to the Empire, but to wear clothes that are fit for a winter in London under the local climes is sheer stupidity. I pity the ladies who have been conditioned to obey that unspoken rule - or spoken, like today - and I defy any man reproaching me my attire to stand being corseted but for a few hours in such a weather!' Lady Margaret explained.

'I would never admit saying so, but you are logical,' the General granted her.

She bowed.

'Do you play chess?' the General asked her.

'Sir John Middleton and my brother, Colonel Brandon, taught me,' she answered.

The General was torn because there was not one decent player among his officers, but it would be inappropriate to play against a woman.

'When we have found a house, we could invite you,' Forrester said. 'I could move the pieces under my wife's orders.'

The General was so delighted by such a prospect that he entirely forgot to ask what other secret, or secrets, they had.

The Forresters left the General long before Lady Mary was back.

'He is a good man,' Lady Margaret told her husband. 'I am convinced that he will become much more than just your superior officer.'

Forrester bowed - usually his dear Margaret was right.

They were married for almost a year now, and Forrester still vividly remembered how he'd felt when he received letters from his parents and from Margaret during his prior assignment. He remembered his feelings when he went back home and asked Captain Chester to witness his official proposal. Forrester had not foreseen his brother's wife, Oriana, plotting with Mrs Brandon so that the Forrester of Singhursts were at Delaford where Mrs Dashwood was staying with her youngest daughter.

Forrester knew that a few of his parents' friends did not understand why they all agreed to a wedding in the country, but Forrester would not have traded their quiet ceremony for all the tea in China. Margaret was more radiant than the sun when Colonel Brandon led her to the altar, and her other brother, Ferrars, performed the ceremony that linked them for all eternity.

Forrester's parents and siblings were all impressed with Lady Margaret's maturity, and Lord Singhurst was proud that their cousin Jenkinson deemed the young lady trustworthy enough to act as much more than just the wife of an officer of the Empire and to fulfil some secret task for the government.

Now that Forrester had validated Lady Margaret's movements, he'd been impressed to see her plan her travel to join him in his new post all alone. She had such confidence that his heart swelled with pride at being the blessed husband of such a lady.

Forrester trusted his wife - and he loved her unconditionally.

They went back to Forrester's small quarters where Natira was making tea. When his wife started helping their maid, Forrester realized that the young girl was definitely no servant. 

The next day, Lady Mary and Mrs Bonfoy came to see Lady Margaret to make amends. The young woman had them wrapped around her finger with platitudes and intelligent exaggerations. She even managed to excuse herself rapidly when she explained that she wanted to find a house, and she had to go out to meet a lady who could help her.

Both visitors felt sorry for Lady Margaret, who had to face the sun and dust in that awful foreign town.

Lady Margaret excused herself, donned a sari with Natira's help, and both went out to meet a native lady, which was a detail Lady Margaret had carefully left out of her story to her British visitors.

The weather was so hot that the members of the British Empire were all hiding inside behind thick walls, and no one saw Lady Margaret leave with her friend.

The natives they met on the street looked impressed by Lady Margaret's audacity.

'They speak about you. People are know,' Natira pointed out.

The young girl was learning English very fast, but she still made mistakes - nearly as many mistakes as when Lady Margaret spoke Natira's native dialect.

'People will know,' Lady Margaret corrected her. She smiled and added, 'Do you think they'd believe it?'

Natira tilted her head, obviously lost.

'Would someone like Lady Mary believe that a nice girl like me would dare don a foreign dress and go out among strangers thus dressed?' Lady Margaret said with simple words in her friend's dialect.

'You're learning fast me,' Natira complained in English.

'Faster than I,' Lady Margaret corrected her. 'My eldest sister taught me French, then her husband taught me Latin and Greek, and Colonel Brandon taught me Spanish and German. The first language was very difficult, but then it became easier. You're making progress. Besides, you must keep in mind that my language is not as logical as yours; there are many exceptions.'

Natira nodded, but her moue was adorable and made her look like the young girl she really was.

Lady Margaret and her alleged maid met the native lady who had a mansion to rent near the royal palace, and she led them there.

They were about to reach the garden when they heard a woman cry on the other side of the wall that enclosed the royal garden. They could clearly hear a man's voice, too.

Much to the native lady and Natira's surprise, Lady Margaret spotted a palm tree that was leaning towards the wall, and she was up its trunk and on the wall in an instant.

'Go fetch some help!' Lady Margaret yelled before walking on the thick wall to another tree that allowed her to reach the side of the royal garden.

The native lady was stunned, but the young Natira ran towards the main gate to raise the alarm.

Lady Margaret followed the voices and discovered a man, who was about Sir John's age, attacking a girl, who was about Natira's age.

'Stop that immediately!' shouted Lady Margaret in the local dialect.

The man turned around to face whichever servant was daring to interrupt him, but he was deeply surprised to see it was no servant from the Palace, but a blond British lady in Indian attire - and a lady who spoke his tongue.

'Leave her alone!' insisted Lady Margaret.

'This is none of your business. Leave _me_!' the man retorted.

'I will not allow you to have your way with her when it is obvious that she doesn't want to submit to you,' Lady Margaret declared calmly.

'You do not know who I am, obviously,' he spat.

Slowly, Lady Margaret took out of its sheath the sharp knife she'd bought in Venice and said, 'This blade will make you bleed whoever you are. Let her go!'

'I am the Prime Minister!' he barked.

Lady Margaret bravely took one step towards the man, who still kept the hands of his victim in one of his. Before she could say or think anything, they were rescued.

'Well, I am the Queen, and for attacking my maid, I will make you pay,' Queen Li spat.

'No, you will not!' the foolish man yelled.

He pushed his victim away and meant to attack his Queen. Lady Margaret was faster than the Queen, who had taken a blade from the folds of her dress, and Lady Margaret planted her weapon into the attacker's generous hindquarters.

Guards came to the rescue and took the wounded culprit back to the Palace, where the King was informed of the situation.

'Lady Margaret?' the King asked when he finally noticed that the woman in a sari was British.

'Yes, Your Highness,' she answered softly.

'You saved my beloved wife,' the King whispered, in awe.

'And she rescued my dear maid,' Queen Li added.

The Queen's maid was in the arms of her mistress, and now that she was saved, she added, 'And she has a sure aim!'

The King looked at his now former Prime Minister, who was bleeding profusely and moaning on the floor of the royal council chamber, and the sovereign laughed heartily.

When he calmed down, he looked at Lady Margaret and said, 'I am forever in your debt, Lady Margaret, is there anything I can do to thank you?'

Lady Margaret looked at Queen Li, and the King saw that the young girl Colonel Brandon had spoken of in all his letters would become one of his wife's dear friends.

'I would be grateful if you gave me my weapon back when your surgeon is done with that man,' Lady Margaret said with a wide smile. She briefly looked at the woman she'd helped and asked the King, 'There is nothing he can do to pester her, is there?'

'No, I promise you,' the King said as he walked to the maid to kiss her brow.

'What do you think should be his punishment?' Queen Li asked Lady Margaret.

The young woman looked at the man, who could have ruined the maid's life, and declared, 'He should add to her dowry.'

'So be it!' the King declared as he signalled his men to carry the offender away.

'It was fortunate for me that you were walking by when I cried,' the maid told Margaret in the local dialect she'd heard her use.

The King and his wife were amazed and delighted when Lady Margaret answered in the same fashion and explained that she was looking for a house to escape the conventions of the military headquarters where she was residing currently.

'Brandon taught you a lot,' Queen Li stated.

'He was not the only one, Madam,' Margaret answered warmly.

Queen Li started smiling at Lady Margaret, but then she saw the young woman turn extremely pale, and Queen Li rushed to her, as did Natira.

'Margaret!' Natira exclaimed with worry.

Lady Margaret leant on both women and murmured, 'I'm well.'

'Call my physician immediately!' the King ordered to a servant.

'I am well, Your Highness. I am adapting to the weather and to other factors, as well,' Lady Margaret explained.

'Let my physician be judge of that,' the King ordered. 'You've just had strong emotions, and you're a woman.'

Lady Margaret could not help herself and laughed softly.

The King looked puzzled and offended at the same time.

In perfect harmony, the Queen, Natira and the maid said, 'She's expecting.'

The King's cheeks took the colour of a ripe cherry, and he mumbled something about checking the condition of his former minister and sending refreshments for the ladies.

Lady Margaret and Natira were invited to the Queen's apartment where they met the heir apparent and his brother and sister.

In the cooler room, Lady Margaret instantly felt better.

'You should stay inside and let me look for a house for you,' Natira told her friend.

'You're too young, and you're my responsibility,' Lady Margaret protested.

'How can your maid be your responsibility? She's just a servant,' the heir apparent declared.

'You are blind, my dear son,' Queen Li said with a deep sigh.

'Mother?' he asked.

'How many servants wear royal marks?' Queen Li asked as she pointed at the faint traces of henna on Natira's hands. 'You must learn not to judge a book by its cover.'

'You should listen to your mother. Her Highness is an astounding strategist,' Lady Margaret declared.

Queen Li turned to her guest and said, 'He's my son. He doesn't listen to me, or to his father, for that matter.'

'Mother!' the heir apparent protested.

Queen Li looked at Lady Margaret strangely. 'Would you come to the Palace and teach my children what Brandon taught you?' the Queen asked.

General Inker and Captain Forrester were invited to tea at the Palace, and it was agreed that Lady Margaret would share with the royal children what she had been taught. In exchange for her help, the Forresters would move into a pavilion that was on the Palace's grounds.

The General and his Captain were both astounded and proud with Lady Margaret's quick reaction and bold actions. General Inker was stunned when he discovered that Lady Margaret was with child, but the lady objected that her condition was not a sickness, to which the men answered nothing.

Natira promised the General and Forrester that she would do most of the work, but the King declared that his servants would take care of everything.

When the ladies residing at the Headquarters were told that Lady Margaret was to teach the royal children, they all sympathized with her future ordeal, as they called it. Lady Margaret wisely remained silent.

Within a month, Lady Margaret had convinced the heir apparent and his siblings that their mother was an even more brilliant strategist than she was, and the two women, who were becoming friends, taught the children everything they would need in the future. The heir apparent would have to become a sovereign as competent and caring as his father; his younger brother would be given a province that he would have to govern, and the young Princess was expected to become a queen as gifted as her mother.

Natira spent most of her time with her British protector, and thus with the royal children. The young Princess and Natira were becoming friends, as well.

Of course, the heir apparent began to develop feelings for the young girl, and one day, the King called Lady Margaret to his office. He wanted to know if the girl was as noble as he suspected she was; Lady Margaret said that she was not at liberty to say, but she hinted that Maharaja Ranjit Singh could decide to reveal the truth to a fellow sovereign.

The King's courier came back, and Lady Margaret was summoned once more. The King looked sad when she entered the room.

'Did you receive bad news, Your Highness?' Lady Margaret inquired with worry.

'The Lion of the Punjab told me what you're doing for Princess Natira,' the King answered softly.

'Are her blood relatives in even more danger than when I met her?' asked Lady Margaret.

The King looked extremely sad when he said, 'She is an orphan now.'

Tears welled up in Lady Margaret's eyes. 'Is she in danger? Should I ask Christopher and Marianne to give her shelter at Delaford?' she asked.

The King shook his head and said, 'She has no legal claim to the province that belonged to her father. I don't think her uncle will try to have her killed. Ranjit Singh informed me that you are freed of your protective mission.'

All tears were instantly gone from Lady Margaret's eyes and she said coldly, 'I can assure you that I have no intention of throwing that poor lamb out of my house and my heart. Her ordeal is something I experienced firsthand. She lost her home, her family, but she will not lose me as a friend!'

'Or me!' the heir apparent exclaimed, thus revealing that he'd been listening to the whole exchange.

Lady Margaret turned to face the Prince and she said, 'Your strategy is far from perfect!'

The Prince realized that he could have helped Natira more by secretly using the information he'd discovered and blushed with deep embarrassment.

The King looked at his beloved son and then at their young, but wise and good, British friend, and he smiled. 'I think I have a much better idea for Princess Natira, but I must confer with the Queen first,' the King said.

The Prince was about to protest vehemently when Lady Margaret hastily grabbed the necklace he wore and forced him to follow her. 'We will find Her Highness and tell her that you wish to talk with her,' she said. She looked at the Prince and added, 'I will make him copy the _Art of War_ once more, as well, Your Highness.'

The King laughed merrily as his heir was unceremoniously dragged away by a British lady.

'What's wrong with you, Margaret?' the Prince protested when they were half-way to the Queen's apartment.

She stopped in the middle of the corridor and quietly said, 'The King, your father, approves of Natira. He's sad for her, and I think he's ready to welcome her on a more permanent basis than as my alleged maid. However, being the good man and loving husband that he is, he cannot decide your marriage without your mother's consent.'

The Prince was at a loss for words.

Lady Margaret started walking again, and he followed her obediently. The Queen was instantly informed of the situation, and she rushed to her husband.

The Prince started copying his strategy book obediently, but Lady Margaret knew there was something bothering him.

'What is on your mind?' she asked him kindly.

'What do we tell Natira?' he murmured.

Lady Margaret still remembered her pain when she lost her father. She sighed deeply and said, 'I think it would be wise to allow your parents to tell her what happened. If she becomes their daughter, maybe her pain will not be as intense.'

'Do you think the Prime Minister might object to my parents' choice?' he asked.

'Your Kingdom doesn't wish to expand. What you need is a Queen as strong as your mother, and she is a valid candidate on that head,' Lady Margaret answered honestly.

'I wish I were as wise as you are,' the Prince said.

Lady Margaret smiled and said, 'It took me years to learn. Take your time, my dear Prince, and remember to listen to your parents - not because they are your parents, but because they are good sovereigns and should be your models.'

He bowed respectfully.

A month later, it was announced throughout the country that Princess Natira would marry the heir apparent a fortnight after the Queen's birthday. Ranjit Singh arranged to have Natira's dowry delivered to the Palace as soon as the good news reached him. The poor Princess cried for hours when she was told that her late father had not only managed to have her escape the siege of their palace, but he had also managed to protect her dowry.

'It looks like you brought me a most unexpected present from your travel in Lahore. Natira will be a charming daughter,' Queen Li told Lady Margaret as they were planning the birthday party and wedding ceremony.

'I am honoured to count queens among my friends, Your Highness,' she answered.

Queen Li's daughter exclaimed merrily, 'You will know two when Natira is my new sister!'

'I will know three, then,' Lady Margaret countered her.

The young Princess didn't understand. Lady Margaret explained, 'You will be a queen one day, too. Will you no longer be my friend then?'

The young Princess had forgotten her future fate. She embraced Lady Margaret and said, 'I'll always be your friend!'

Queen Li and Lady Margaret smiled at each other.

'I am honoured that you like Natira, but I took the liberty to have something from London shipped here for you,' Lady Margaret announced.

'You shouldn't have!' the kind Queen protested.

'Shall I have it shipped back then?' Lady Margaret teased her friend.

Queen Li glared at her, but Lady Margaret's merry smile made her smile in her turn.

A day before Queen Li's birthday, the King called his wife to review a few things.

They were sitting side by side at his desk when the servant at the door announced, 'Captain and Lady Forrester of Singhurst!'

The Queen was surprised because such ceremonious procedures happened only during official meetings - not when she and her husband were planning the details of their eldest child's wedding.

Forrester and Lady Margaret walked into the room. Lady Margaret pretended to look deeply embarrassed.

'Is there anything wrong?' Queen Li inquired with worry.

'Your present arrived today, and it is not something that can wait until tomorrow. Would you be very angry with me if I were to give it to you now?' Lady Margaret asked, pretending to be distressed.

'I would never be angry with you, Margaret!' Queen Li answered honestly.

Lady Margaret beamed at her friend and clapped her hands to give the signal to the servant who, like the King, was on the secret.

Loudly and clearly, the man announced, 'Colonel and Mrs Brandon!'

Queen Li emitted some un-royal little noise.

The Colonel and his wife walked into the room. They each had a child in their arms.

'Welcome, Colonel, Mrs Brandon,' the King said warmly.

'Thank you, Your Highness,' they answered in harmony, as he bowed and she curtseyed.

'You knew!' Queen Li almost shouted at her husband.

'Happy birthday, my beloved Queen,' the King said softly.

Queen Li beamed at him and caressed his hand as she walked around his desk to greet their new guests.

Lady Margaret and Forrester took their nephew and niece from their parents, and the Colonel and Marianne could shake hands with the Queen. In fact, Queen Li was so moved that she held Marianne and then Christopher; she was crying and laughing at the same time.

The Queen turned towards Lady Margaret. 'We all conspired together, but it was my idea, Your Highness. I wanted you to see my brother again,' Lady Margaret said.

'Bless you, dear friend,' the Queen murmured.

'There, there, my dearest Queen, don't cry. We must introduce you to our two miracles,' Brandon said.

'You didn't tell me you were expected a second child!' the Queen exclaimed.

'We had already decided we'd come and see you, Your Highness,' Marianne said. 'We wanted our Li to be a surprise.'

'Li?' repeated the Queen.

'Well, Lianne to be exact. Ferrars didn't want to baptize her Li,' Brandon explained.

'You know how our eldest sister can be. I'm convinced she had a hand in Edward's reaction,' Lady Margaret pointed out.

'We call her _Li_, and when she grows up, she will know all we owe you, Your Highness,' Marianne declared.

Queen Li caressed the cheek of the baby girl, who giggled. She looked at the baby's elder brother.

'This is our first blessing, our son, Alan,' Colonel Brandon said.

Queen Li took the toddler from Forrester's arms, and the boy kissed the Queen's cheek.

The King saw that his wife longed for another child. 'You will have grandchildren to keep you entertained soon,' he reminded her.

The Queen blushed.

The King smiled at his beloved wife.

'Is everything well at Delaford?' Queen Li asked her guests, as their party walked to the garden for tea.

'Absolutely,' the Colonel told her. 'We will stay here for two months. We can tell you in detail everything that happened since I announced to you my wedding.'

'Our dear Li shared your letters with us. I almost have the feeling that I know you,' the King said.

'Thank you, Your Highness,' Brandon said.

'I understand that you must take care of Delaford, but why will you leave so soon? I am delighted that you came to visit, but you could travel back later,' Queen Li told her friends.

'Something unexpected happened,' Brandon said.

Queen Li looked at her old friend closely and noticed that his cheeks looked slightly coloured.

'We must be back at Delaford within four months, Your Highness. That is what I promised our physician; otherwise he refused to let me go with Christopher,' Marianne explained.

'There seems to definitely be something in the air,' Queen Li declared merrily.

'I wonder if Elinor might share our condition,' Lady Margaret said happily.

Queen Li looked at her husband and said, 'I cannot tell if your eldest sister is blessed, as well, however I know that I am.'

In an instant, the King was kneeling by his wife, thanking her profusely for such a gift. When he realized that it might be a dangerous condition for her, she told him that the midwife she'd called in secret had no fear.

'Men can be so worried,' Lady Margaret said.

The ladies started talking about their physicians and respective husbands, a situation which prompted said husbands to flee to the stables to admire the King's best horse.

For a few weeks, the country would be the happiest place on earth. The sovereigns were blessed with gentle children - and were bound to have one more in a few months. Their friends were weaving links between the kingdom and the Empire, and those steady bonds would thrive even when the Brandons and the Forresters were back to their homeland.

When Christopher Brandon was saved by a young princess, he could not have imagined that her friendship would allow him to find happiness.

He could not have imagined either that the younger sister of his wife would have such an important role to play for the Empire - and for the country of adoption of his dear Li.

Alan, Lianne and Andrew Brandon grew up receiving letters from far away countries.

The day Christopher gave Lianne away to a nephew of Captain Chester, the bride received gifts from three queens and a princess - Li and her daughters had made sure their presents would arrive on time.

Warmed by Marianne's love, Colonel Brandon hoped to see many more years, and to send many more happy letters to Queen Li.

Damp weather still made Colonel Brandon ache and remember the day he'd lost his first love and almost died himself, but life had given him all that he desired. Marianne's quiet smile, when they spent their evenings by the fire, told him that she felt the same.

And they lived happily ever after...


End file.
